Earth's Emissary
by MadEyes
Summary: [AU] When nature and magic loose their balance at the hand of darkness, the planet itself chooses one worthy enough to wield her power and bring all creatures together against a common foe. One night, Harry looks to the skies and discovers his destiny.
1. Unexpected Alignment

_**Disclaimer:**_ Characters from the _Harry Potter_ series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story.

_**A/N:**_ Hello there! Welcome into to confines of my twisted, yet wholesome mind and warped imagination! While I transgress what is known as cannon, and take a very fun route set out by the same impulses that charge my brain, I would like to wish you enjoyment from what I will try to make of this most recent of my escapades, which I like to entitle: _**Earth's Emissary.**_

In taking some ideas from several of the most amazing light and dark stories and fan fiction out there, I will endeavor to bend some of it to my will and weave a new perspective of what Harry's sixth year will be like. Giving new life to_ "The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not"_ and making what I would like to think will be an agreeable Alternate Universe of the reality we know and love as _Harry Potter!_

In any case, if you didn't get that, it basically means that this story is AU. _–Snickers-_

Oh! And by the way, this is a sixth year story that branches out of fifth year. You'll notice, however that it will contain and parallel Half Blood Prince, taking some things from the books and ignoring others altogether.

Horcruxes, for one, have been completely thrown out the window.

Finally, to finish my ramblings I would like to express my profound thanks to my amazingly awesome Beta-Reader, _Alex_, who single-handedly has changed this chapter to something that actually resembles proper English. The readers of this tale are forever in your debt.

* * *

Chapter One  
**Unexpected Alignment**

* * *

Clearer skies as the ones seen tonight over the park and surrounding streets of Little Whinging, Surrey, have not blessed the sights and visions of humans in millennia. For the skies of this world; the veils of protection that shroud its atmosphere from the universe have not found reason to do so, nor one worthy enough to view its splendor until this night— this very exceptional night. 

A night which shall inspire legend and be the base of myth for centuries to come; a night where the unveiled stars, the exposed planets and the uncovered universe are laid bare before closed emerald-green eyes; eyes so thick with sadness that it is almost palpable, almost corporeal in its strength.

Eyes that belong to one Harry Potter: young wizard in training, Boy-Who-Lived, and who, if seen by anyone at this very moment, would be the perfect depiction of complete loneliness. Not because of his lack of friends, for he has many. Nor for lack of people who love him, because even he does not know them all. But because in his heart, in his soul and in his very being, he mourns for those who he has lost, and for those who he might yet lose.

And for this his soul aches, his heart bleeds— for this, his eyes shed tears of loss, tears of lost hope, tears of helplessness. But that which signifies the deepest lament, unusual in its intensity, are those tears he sheds for those he does not know and will never know, due to the darkness that taints the world; that tarnishes the sight of a night such as this with the shadows of malevolent deeds of years past and the evil prospects of the future.

Tonight, laying as he has been for the past few hours; on the grassy fields of Little Whinging's park, the sadness in his heart ebbs away when his eyes open and focus on the majesty before him; as clouds roll away from sight, leaving the firmament bared without their presence; As if some unknown blanket had been pulled back to reveal a clearer sight of the stars than he had ever seen. Tonight, as his senses begin to prickle from hearing sounds he has never heard, and sights he has never seen, he is keenly aware of his surroundings and the fact that something momentous is occurring, something that only Mother Earth knows has not happened since ancient times.

Tonight, destinies will be revealed, the past will be rehashed, and the future will be set on a new course— for this world's Emissary, this era's Ambassador has just made his first call…

-  
- o -  
-

The timepieces of this mortal world mark the passing of the midnight hour on the fourteenth day after the arrival of one Harry Potter at Number 4 Privet Drive. Silently entranced, after hours of watching the unveiled skies, he questions what events have occurred to allow such beauty to grace his eyes; eyes which he would call unworthy of this gift. And yet he cannot remove his gaze, and for the first time this summer, and of those summers past, he feels true happiness at the thought that maybe, just maybe, he could one day be worthy of such an experience, unlike tonight, where to his mind, he is just sneaking a peek at something that he does not deserve.

'_Because'_, he questions himself, '_how can a murderer ever be worthy of this? How can one with such a destiny be allowed to see such magnificence?_'

"You are, young one," came a barely audible whisper, startling Harry from his thoughts. "You _are_ worthy," it reassured, as Harry quickly looked around to find the source of the sound, drawing his wand, only to discover that apart from the trees he was completely alone. Knowing that not even his guard from the _Order_ was close to where he now lay. He remained still, vigilant.

"Who's there?" he asked in a whisper to the vast emptiness of the park, his sharp gaze flickering at any sign of movement.

For long moments nothing was heard, apart from the rustling of the leaves as the first breeze since the skies opened up brought the sounds of nature back to its awakened state. "_We_ are," the whisper spoke from behind, as another breeze ruffled his windswept hair.

Harry quickly stood up, turning in slow circles without moving from his spot, "Who are you?" his voice filled with curiosity and caution, "What do you want?"

Again, time seemed to drag out, and the sounds were replaced by the unexplainable silence of the stars, of the moon, and for the first time that night, nervousness was made known in his brain. "We are the custodians," was the whispered answer from his left, as the leaves reminded Harry of their existence. "We mean you no harm, young one," the voice soothingly whispered, "We have come to answer the call."

Calming slightly since he heard no ill intent in the whispers, only ageless wisdom, Harry lowered his wand slightly and soothing his somewhat unsettled nerves, he asked the first thing that entered his mind, "What call?"

An amused reverberation was heard throughout the clearing in which Harry stood, sounding oddly like a breeze swaying the grass. "The world's call, young one, nature's song, the universe's breath; we came to answer."

"But who are you?" Harry asked again, now thoroughly confused. "What are you? I don't understand," he kept asking in his bewilderment, pausing a moment before inquiring, "And what does this call have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you, young one," was the reply as another voice joined the first in the whispered answer, coming from everywhere at once. "You have been revealed," they responded as another voice, gentle in nature, joined in, "we came to you and _for _you, because it is our duty, our purpose," they finished.

If Harry felt puzzled before, now he was beyond mystified, "I don't understand," he finally got out, before looking up to the sky to see if it had any answers, only to find the most particular sight. For the stars, before beautifully exposed, now sparkled all the more, as if something had been obscuring their brilliance all this time; The moon, in its crescent stage, previously dulled, now shone like a silver mirror; where the sun's influence in its display could be seen as clear as day. Finally Harry looked down again, not feeling worthy of this. "I don't understand," he repeated as he sat down on the soft grass, his eyes shining with sadness, "I don't understand," he choked out once more as a single tear leaked down his face only to reflect the sky above, exhibiting a parade of colors as it reflected the moon's silvery glow and tread a known path down his pale face.

"You will young one. That is what we are here for. To help you understand," the whispers came to answer quicker then before, giving comfort to his confused mind. It eased the pain in his wounded heart with warm words and unintelligible whispers, until he raised his head again, feeling at peace.

A peace so far denied to him this summer.

"Thank you," Harry whispered back, eyes bright, as he rested against a tree, "whoever you are, thank you," he finished and sighed. He had not expected anything like this to happen to him, it felt so strange, and yet so right. He didn't even know what was happening. All he knew was that ever since that night in the Department of Mysteries his heart had yet to find something to take comfort in, until now that is, and for that he was eternally grateful.

"You are most welcome, Harry Potter," an ethereal voice whispered to him, a beautiful sound like chimes and bells under the influence of an eternal breeze. "Tonight we are here for _you_, and you will be the first being to see us in ages. Just know, you _are_ worthy, for your heart is true and wrought out of love for all things, even those that you have yet to understand. It is this, combined with all your other qualities that have made you worthy. Know that all this is for you. Only you," it finished, and as the echo of this being's voice faded, a small spark sized speck of light emerged from the oak tree many feet in front of him, shining brighter and brighter as it neared him until it was two inches in height. Although appearing to be formed from pure white light, the spark strangely did not illuminate anything around it.

It hovered for a few seconds, unmoving, just two feet in front of him, as if evaluating him. Then as if finding him truly worthy, the light began to diminish, until only a slight glow surrounded it, and Harry gasped. For in front of him, beautiful white translucent butterfly wings beating behind it, no, _Her_, was the most beautiful fairy, if that was indeed what he was seeing, that he had ever laid eyes on.

The being laughed, and as it did, a breeze caressed the grass around him. She smiled, her bright blue eyes sparkling with warmth. "No young one, I am no fairy, although we are distant cousins. We are _Sprites_, guardians of the skies, custodians of this earth, and keepers of all life." And as she finished saying this Harry noticed that he was surrounded by dozens of these tiny beings and knew that had he not been sitting down already, he would have now; for in front of him was the bodily representation of nature, emitting waves of what he could only describe as harmony and balance.

Minutes passed as he took in the sight of the different colored sparks of light from every shade of the rainbow, and finally set his eyes on the one that had last spoken, only to find another with pearly white, brilliant butterfly wings hovering besides the first; this one most definitely male. He took another look around and noticed that although the greens, blues, yellows and every other wing color repeated themselves; there were only the two white ones, the ones right in front of him.

"We are the Elders of our kind," the male sprite talked for the first time, almost like he could read his thoughts, his voice as smooth as the waters that flow down the mountains, his tone holding the importance of unchallenged waves hitting the coastline. "I am known as Adrastos, and this is Anthea, my life companion. We are the leaders of our kind; we oversee the skies, the earth and the waters along with the beings that reside within them. We are here answering your call Harry Potter, and we do so not only willingly, but with all of our hearts, young _Legatus_."

And as Harry was going to voice his confusion the one called Anthea spoke, "We know that this is strange for you, young one, but you must understand that you were born for this, know that we Sprites, caretakers of this world, are here for you, Harry Potter. We will answer your questions; we will clear your confusion," she paused for a moment, and tilted her head to the side, "that is, if you allow us?"

Harry returned her warm gaze, and was barely able to withhold his reaction to the sincerity he saw there, and for that he was even more grateful, because it was the lack of knowledge as much as anything else that made last year a disaster, that made it a nightmare. So with nothing else to say, he simply nodded at her and relaxed further as the Sprites settled around him; in the branches of the tree he was leaning against and the ground around him, while others still hovered; Adrastos and Anthea, for their part, settled on one of his overlarge jean-short covered knees.

After all were settled, and Harry started to wonder what his Aunt and Uncle would think of his late night, not to mention his guard, Adrastos chuckled lightly, drawing his attention, "do not fret, young _Legatus_, tonight is a special night. Tonight, you need not worry."

"Why do you call me that?" Harry asked impulsively.

"That, young one," Anthea answered, "will be explained in due time."

"First of all," Adrastos began, "you need to know our purpose to understand yours. We Sprites are what is known in legend as the spirits of nature, we care for the trees and the earth, as we care for the creatures that live within, and around them; we care for and watch the waters and air along with the fish that swims in one and the birds that flies in the other; we oversee the currents, we protect that which cannot protect itself, and we maintain order where there would be chaos."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked, a bit lost.

"Everything, young one," answered Anthea in her ethereal voice, looking up at him from her position in his knee, whispering to his soul. "For all of the hundreds of years that our lives last, it has yet to be long enough to see an Emissary walk this Earth. You see Harry Potter, every few thousand years or so, when the world is in discord, when its inhabitants are all in conflict, one spirit is selected; one being who is capable of leading and understanding the plight and plague that all societies of this world are going through. A spirit noble, caring and pure hearted enough to achieve harmony within this entire planet, amongst all of its inhabitants," she stated, locking her eyes with his. "You Harry Potter are this being. You, young _Legatus_, are the Emissary. You are to be the Ambassador of this world, and thus we answer your call, we the custodians of this planet come to your aid, and we shall help you in any way that we can."

Harry sat there, stunned speechless, his mind swirling with this information, and although he could sense the sincerity of her words and feel the atmosphere resonate with its truth, he could still not understand them. Finally, after moments of dizzying thoughts, his eyes refocused behind his round rimmed spectacles and he asked the first question that came to mind, "But how?" he stuttered. "What about Voldemort?"

Adrastos looked at him with compassion and understanding. "Young Emissary," he started smoothly, "the self proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort is but the existing embodiment of a quintessential reality that has brought this world to its current state. Because of him and those like him, muggles fear a nameless foe and wizards run from their long forgotten responsibilities, looking at magic as something other than the gift it truly is."

"What do you mean responsibilities?" Harry interrupted.

"That is easy, young one," Adrastos replied, "Wizards have step by step forgotten their place in this world. They think that the gift of magic makes them better; when truly, they are just like any other creature in this planet, equal in its own right, with its role in the delicate equilibrium of this world's existence. Magic has other uses long lost that are not for their own interests, but for nature's well being, and unless that is remembered soon, chaos will reign, and the scales that balance this world will tip over."

"And then our world will start loosing its life, little by little, it will be drained and finally perish, along with those who still live within it" Anthea said in a sorrowful tone.

Adrastos grasped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, and looked back up to Harry who was now wearing a horrified expression. "Do not worry, young one," he said as he correctly read the distress on Harry's face, "this will not happen for hundreds of years more, but know that you are the turning point, and that you are able to restore balance at your own pace."

"How?" Harry whispered brokenly, as he realized what more was expected of him, not only with Voldemort but also with this new development.

Seeing the despair that was blossoming in Harry's emerald green eyes, Anthea flew to the air and hovered just in front of his face, a fierce look on her perfect features. "Listen to me, _Emissary_," her whispered voice becoming steely, as her lithe body glowed brighterand her cheeks flushed, "and listen well," she said, as the wind picked up around him and the trees joined in the cacophonous orchestra of sounds; the sky above shone even brighter as if supporting her every word. "You were chosen only months after your conception because of the purity of your own soul and the resonance of your own heart! Before the prophecy that you think rules your life was even spoken…" She looked intently at him, as this shocked him. He felt as if he had been slapped by reality.

If this was true, then maybe he did have a choice.

"You were to be the Emissary of this world, and as this night grows later you are starting to feel it, you are starting to hear your call, the universe's breath, and this world's song. You were chosen for your own merits, not because of what others think of you, or what you think of yourself!"

And indeed Harry did feel a slight connection, a small pull that showed him the life around him. Could it be true? '_But was this not another thing that ruled his life?'_

"No, young one," Adrastos answered his thoughts; "everyone has a purpose in their existence. The difference is that you have found yours sooner then most. A prophecy is made as a prediction of certain events, it does not rule your actions, and it does not rule your life. A prophecy is only a glimpse to what could happen, a road that destiny and fate see fit to uncover. You were chosen as the Emissary before the prophecy was uttered; and as it is only an Emissary that can vanquish evil such as Voldemort, thus the prophecy is just a statement of what the universe already knows."

Feeling a bit more relaxed now that he was starting to understand, Harry looked down at Anthea and Adrastos, who had settled down on his knee again and asked, "Why can I be the only one to defeat Voldemort? Do you know what this power that he knows not is? How can I be a killer?"

Anthea laughed softly, a soothing sound to his ears. "You will understand in the near future, young Emissary, but worry not, you will comprehend soon enough, and we are here to help you in this task. But the alignment is at hand, the call is growing louder, we must bestow our blessing and bond our race and our people to you, so you can fulfill your purpose and so you can fulfill your duty. Come, Emissary, the skies are open to your eyes." She and Adrastos took flight along with all the other sprites. "Come Harry Potter, your future awaits you," she finished backing away from him and gesturing to follow.

And Harry followed, still curious of his fate, but comforted by the thought that he was not as alone as he had imagined himself to be: that there could be a way to defeat Voldemort, and that maybe there was a future for him after all. It was this last thought above all others that gave him hope, and as we all know hope is but the first step to victory.

Step by step, with the other Sprites surrounding him while Anthea and Adrastos led the way, Harry walked to the middle of the park, trusting his senses and his instincts, knowing on some unknown level that no evil could come from beings such as these, in nights as the one unveiled before him. With new purpose at hand, a new destiny to follow and a promise made by his heart and backed by his own spirit, his steps were made more confident and the Sprites fluttered their butterfly-like wings harder, circling him with an otherworldly pattern of light. Before he knew what was happening, the scenery changed and Harry Potter disappeared from Little Whinging, Surrey, to the complete confusion of the _Order_.

-  
- o -  
-

The sparse trees, open fields and playgrounds of Little Whinging Park were replaced by a thick forest so old it could be tasted in the air; where the plants themselves seemed alive and ageless, wise beings that have witnessed the birth of this world and the evolution of all its creatures.

Harry walked slowly, trying to absorb everything that he could as the Sprites now hovered peacefully around, almost in some strange formation that only they could recognize with Anthea and Adrastos in the lead. By his calculations it was at least three in the morning, and yet he felt completely awake.

After some five minutes of walking, the Sprites once again started to rotate around him, but this time he felt a sort of acceptance radiating from them, some kind of warm embrace. When he took his next step it seemed as if the trees were moving, opening up a hidden barrier of nature that lead to a small clearing in which the exposed sky was clearly visible; and in the center of this clearing hovered yet another white winged Sprite.

"Greetings, Emissary," the female Sprite said, as the elders reached the center and he was within hearing range. "Welcome to Nature's Center, our home, and greetings to you too, mother, father," she finished with a hug to each Anthea and Adrastos, which they returned, before turning to him.

"This, young one, is our daughter Asherah, she will be the next leader of our people, when our time draws to a close in a few hundred years," Adrastos spoke.

Harry nodded to her and swept his eyes around the clearing, watching, as the other sprites sat in the tree branches around the clearings border, joining many others of their kind. His head filled with many more questions and he wondered why they had brought him here while he became entranced with their movements.

"Love, young one," spoke Anthea, startling him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, once again confused as he set his eyes on the two elders and the now giggling Asherah.

"Love," she stated simply, while he gave her a blank look, to which she explained, "Love is the power of creation, the energy that governs all life, all things. Love is why you were brought here, for when this world was created, these were the first trees that grew; thus this place is where love is found in a much greater concentration than in any other part of the planet."

"You see, young one," Adrastos continued, "not only were you chosen for your pure heart, but because of the vast amounts of love that reside there; for even after all that you've been through you keep giving without complaint. Where the prophecy states that Voldemort marked you as his equal, you are equal in that you are his perfect opposite."

"How?" Harry asked, now completely entranced with the explanation. He felt as though his shoulders were now lighter because someone else knew the contents of the prophecy, and what's more, they actually understood it.

"Simple, Emissary," Anthea said. "Where you represent creation, he represents destruction; where his heart withered and blackened with the experiences of his childhood; yours grew and blossomed, shining brighter every day."

"Where he hates," Adrastos continued, "you love. And that simple reason brings about endless scenarios. Now, because here is where love thrives and where it's maintained in its truest form, here is where our race can bond itself to you, so you may begin your path."

"What do you mean, bond?" Harry asked, wanting to know as much as he could.

For this question, the previously silent Asherah hovered forward and answered; her whispered voice sweet and soft like a blooming rose, "You, Harry Potter, are an Emissary; an Ambassador for this world, a source of balance. And for that you must understand the needs and lifestyles of all the intelligent and conscious beings under your care: all those creatures that can reason and are not governed by instinct, so that you may be able to bring this equilibrium to existence. Because of this you establish a bond with them, an exchange if you will, to help you understand their place in this world."

"Wait a minute," Harry interrupted, a horrified look on his face, "you mean that I have to bond with every living creature?" His voice squeaked on the last few words.

Adrastos chuckled, amused, "No_ Legatus_, not every living creature or being, just those that have a direct impact in this worlds existence. You're already both human and wizard, since they are one and the same, simply with different tasks, responsibilities and abilities. However there are also the Centaurs, Merpeople, Werewolves, Vampires…" he trailed off after he saw the look that was now upon Harry's face.

"What?" he whispered, his eyes impossibly wide.

Againthe sprites laughed lightly, "Don't worry yourself, young Emissary, we answered your first call since it was specifically to us, although it was unconsciously done because of your state of mind; after we bond with you, you will gain a new perspective that comes with our enhanced intuition," answered Adrastos.

"What do you mean, when I gain your enhanced intuition?" Harry asked them, his curiosity overriding his muddled brain.

"You see, Emissary," came Asherah's whispered voice, "when we bond ourselves to you, you will become one of us, in a manner of speaking. You will gain our abilities, our speech, and our instincts, so that you may better understand us; and as you bond with each of the other beings, your body, mind and soul will create a balance between all and from that initial stability, where you are its center, the delicate equilibrium of life will be restored and spread throughout this world," she finished calmly.

Harry just looked at them, finally understanding a part of what was expected of him, "You want me to rule the world?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Oh no, young Emissary," smiled Anthea.

"Please, call me Harry, just Harry," he told them, a bit relieved that he had thought wrongly.

"If you so wish, Harry," Anthea continued, smiling still, "you will not rule, you will oversee. You will not command, you will be followed. Just as we are the custodians of nature, so you will be the custodian of life and its balance in this world. Where we could only _see_, you can _do_; where we have only been able to watch as the equilibrium of this world was slowly lost, you can fix it. You will know when that balance is threatened, and how to achieve it again, at whatever pace you decide. _You_, Harry, are an Emissary, an Ambassador, you are the _Legatus_, and you will succeed, we know it," she finished fervently, looking him straight in the eye.

He thought about it, and nodded, determination flashing in his green eyes, "I'll try my best," he whispered, "I will," he repeated more ardently.

"We know you will do your best, young Emissary. Even if this is new to you, you'll soon understand our point of view. Now come here, for the hour is upon us, the alignment is almost complete and the bond must be made. Any other questions you have will be answered later, young Harry," spoke Adrastos.

As he walked the remaining steps to the center of the small clearing, Harry looked up, and saw what the elder Sprites had been talking about; what appeared to be two comets were in view and they were closing in to form a circular structure around the crescent moon along with stars from different constellations. It was breathtaking.

Asherah hovered beside him looking up as well, her white butterfly wings beating slowly, "It's an Unexpected Alignment," she explained, "since we are the keepers of nature for this planet, we are the first ones that need to bond with you so that the foundations are set, and thus the balance can be reached faster and at your convenience. As your heart ached, and you cried your sadness and loneliness to the world, we felt it," she paused as he glanced in her direction before looking up at the moon again, "we suffered with you," she continued, "and that was our call, that was what told us that the Chosen Emissary was ready, because nothing can influence our emotions, that is, nothing but the true _Legatus_. And so this planet, Earth, felt you for the first time, your sadness, and your readiness to accept your destiny, and it allowed you to see your surroundings without the veil of protection that until tonight had covered us."

Harry watched as the two comets neared their positions, closer and closer to the ring of stars that would surround the moon as it reached its own position. He remained silent, somehow knowing that Asherah would continue explaining.

"And thus, the Universe saw our sleeping planet open herself up to one individual, you, and sensed your inclination to fulfill your task. Making it known that we have its approval by creating an Unexpected Alignment, so that you may be in tune not only with what is within our planet but what is outside it. So that when you achieve the complete balance of this world you can bond with the rest of the Universe and as a result the universe may gain balance as well."

"That's a bit complicated," Harry muttered, still watching the mesmerizing sight of the Universe moving, realizing something for the first time that night. '_This is for me_.' And his heart warmed at the thought, and his eyes shined because this _was_ for him, because he _was_ worthy. Not a freak, not abnormal, not a waste of space, as his Uncle professed. He was accepted, however unique he would end up being and he knew that he would soon feel whole, that he would fulfill his purpose and would succeed in gaining harmony, even as Voldemort's shadow darkened his path.

-  
- o -  
-

At one minute prior to four a.m. Harry stood in the center of the clearing, looking at the moon which was at an almost perfect forty-five degrees from his position, and watched as, second by second it approached the center in the perfectly circular formation of stars.

He looked on, anticipation on his face, as the comets that would take places on the northeastern and southwestern positions of the moon almost reached alignment. It looked glorious; a one in several hundred lifetimes' chance, and it was for him, for just Harry.

Finally, when the last ten seconds commenced their countdown, as one, the young sprites from each color of the spectrum and a representative from each force of nature took flight and formed a perfect circle around Harry, with their future leader, Asherah, in front of him. They explained that to bond themselves as a group to him it must be with the youth of their community, since they represented their future as such.

When four o'clock arrived, as the silvery crescent moon slid into place between the perfectly aligned constellations and correctly positioned comets, time seemed to stretch as warmth spread throughout Harry's body. His green eyes remained fixed on the Unexpected Alignment, while the Sprites, shining brightly in a cocoon of colored light, circled him at ever increasing speeds; their passage causing the air to spiral whilst no sound was made by anything within the forest.

Soon the second passed, the perfect alignment was broken; the moon and comets kept their own trajectories. But still, consciously, Harry knew that there was more out there as the skies once again closed themselves up, leaving behind the dull winking of starlight that had shone so brilliantly before. The opaque quality of moonlight returned, whereas, for a few short hours, it had rivaled the sun.

After watching the sky's beautiful display die down, Harry's attention was brought down to earth once more as a wall of multicolor light erupted around him, mixing until only a pure cylinder of white light could be seen. An overwhelming feeling of belonging washed over him, until he neither heard, nor saw, nor felt any more. Harrydrifted into the most peaceful sleep he'd ever had while being lowered by the Sprites to a comfortable position in the soft grass, unaware of the changes slowly making themselves known in both his body and mind…

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Earth's Child

_**Disclaimer:**_ Characters from the _Harry Potter_ series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story.

_**A/N:**_ Many thanks to my Beta-Reader, _Alex_, for making this chapter a bit more comprehensible. Do enjoy reading! And please, leave a review if you can.

* * *

Chapter Two  
**Earth's Child**

* * *

Warmth enveloped Harry in a sweet embrace: comforting, reassuring, calming. Even before he opened his eyes, his mind was aware that he had never slept so well before in his entire life. For today he woke up not only rested in body, but with a light mind, a calm heart and a revitalized soul; free of the oppression that until last night had covered him like something akin to a blanket. A blanket weaved from comments and psychological abuse wrought through ten years of childhood at the Dursley's hands, and five years in the misguided care of the wizarding world. A blanket that for so long had made him believe their every word, made him believe that he was indeed a waste of space, a good for nothing ungrateful child, arrogant, insolent, worthless, useless— a freak, an abomination, a taint to all that is normal and good in the world.

But now, on this splendid morning, as he stirred from his deep slumber and felt the warm earth, the soft grass and the temperate breeze that provided him with reassurance while he slept, Harry knew with all his being that these words were not true; he finally began to understand that the way he was treated was wrong, that everything the Dursley's ever said to him had been because of petty bigotry and jealousy. That his past treatment at their hands was inexcusable and he truly had not deserved it; a concept that until today his mind had been unable to grasp, even if within its depths, his heart had always known the truth. Today, for some reason unknown to him, he saw his life from a new perspective; as an outsider, as an observer. And he did not like what he saw; he did not like it at all.

He stirred again and sighed; he felt so comfortable in the soft earth, in what he instinctively knew was the clearing that marked the home of the Sprites, Nature's custodians. A small smile spread across his features, his eyes still closed as he soaked in the sun's glowing embrace,as it surrounded him with its warmth, welcoming him to a new day. At that, Harry frowned slightly, for he was somehow instinctively aware that it was almost midday before he even opened his eyes.

"Greetings, young Emissary," Anthea's softly chiming voice broke through his thoughts; "I see that you are discovering a new way of thinking and some of the most basic of our instincts." She paused and smiled as he opened his emerald green eyes and focused his alert gaze on the Elder Sprite, "Come, and let us help you better understand what has happened in the past hours. Let us clear your mind of doubt caused by lack of knowledge."

Harry nodded in acknowledgment and stood up, ready to follow the Elder.

"Follow me," she said as she led the way to the western part of the clearing.

While he walked, Harry took his first good look at his surroundings as last night they had been rendered as a simple backdrop against the iridescence of its small inhabitants. Small enclosures, beautifully carved right into the trunks of the ancient trees formed the dwellings of the Sprites; lending a new texture to the large plants, which seemed to embrace the dwellings as if they had grown as a natural part of these massive trees, if such a thing was possible. Sprites, their butterfly-like wings shining in a multitude of different colors, fluttered this way and that, causing the whole scene to burst with life, as vines, other plant life and flowers combined to make an even more otherworldly view.

"This has been our home for thousands of years, here in this hidden forest, in a concealed island to the south of Great Britain. And although there are settlements of Sprites in every corner of this planet, most of them still call this place home," Anthea commented as they made their way through the foliage until they reached a small stream where Adrastos and Asherah awaited their arrival. Anthea gestured to a small assortment of fruits and nuts which were placed on top of a small table-like stone next to the stream. "Make yourself comfortable, young Emissary, we have much to discuss."

Harry nodded to her again and greeted the other two Sprites warmly, before sitting down with the three of them facing himand the small stream behind them, while he tasted some berries and nuts.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence and after they, and especially Harry, had some sustenance and a few refreshing drinks of cool water, Adrastos spoke, "I know you have many questions, young Harry, and now is the time for some answers: we will do our best to aid you in any way we can."

Harry smiled genuinely at that, arranging his thoughts into something a little more comprehensible, so that he might find the answers that he was looking for without confusing his mind any more than it already was. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, closing his eyes to relax slightly, knowing for some reason that the sprites would answer not only truthfully, but completely: no half truths, or misleading comments. He opened his brilliant green eyes again and made his first question known, "Asherah told me that you knew I called because you felt my emotions last night, what is this call?"

"Ah… it is always good to start from the beginning, so I will answer in such an order," Adrastos stated whilst sipping on some flower nectar. He was sitting cross-legged on top of the table, looking at Harry, his butterfly wings closed behind him, but opening every once in a while, "You see, young Emissary, we Sprites are intrinsically linked with the patterns and motions of this planet; with the flow of the air, the currents of the water, with the movements of the earth. But most importantly our own beings resonate, to a lesser extent, with the energies that every living creature and the Earth itself exudes." he paused to see if Harry was following and continued, his voice mixing with the sound of the water in the stream, "You, as Earth's Chosen were already slightly connected with this planet's energy flow, since you were designated as the next _Legatus _before your birth; yet you did not have the mental and emotional state necessary to make that connection active and call to the world, call to us, its keepers."

Here Adrastos paused, his wings spreading and beating until he hovered, still cross-legged, to reach Harry's eye level, before continuing, "We do not know what events in your life led the way for you to reach an introspective level of consciousness while your awareness spread out around you, deepening your link with Nature," he paused, as Harry registered this and thought back to how he felt over the past weeks after the loss of his godfather, Sirius Black: one of his last connections to his parents and the barer of his hope for a happier life and future, "but when you were deep within yourself," Adrastos continued as Harry's thoughts came to a halt, "the air trembled because of your sadness, the earth soaked in your loneliness, and your emotions reached us through every way possible…" he trailed off, looking at Harry with understanding in his deep violet eyes.

"So you mean to say," Harry spoke in a wondering tone, "that as an Emissary, I have a link to Nature, and because you are its custodians you were able to feel when my own link intensified and activated unconsciously? And this was what called you to me? Told you I was really this Emissary?"

Anthea laughed lightly, her blue eyes sparkling, "That is exactly it, young Harry, although at a deeper level then that," she paused while she joined her life's companions side, hovering at Harry's eye level. "You see, we knew that an Emissary was walking this world, but we were not capable of knowing that it was you, because until last night, your interaction with the planet's energies was the same as that of every other being," she paused again, looking straight at him while her voice seamed to speak to his soul, "Last night, the world felt your sadness and sang for you, Harry, Nature sang _for you_," she emphasized, "and that above all other things guided us straight to your location."

"How can Nature sing?" he asked, wanting to understand better.

Adrastos chuckled slightly, the sound not unlike that of water moving against the pebbles in the bottom of a river, "Oh, young Emissary, do you remember last night's sky?" he asked, continuing at Harry's nod, "That is something that has not happened in millennia," he whispered, "When this world laid itself bare to the universe it sang for you, gave you comfort, allowed you to feel the Universe's breath on your face, trying to convey to youthat you are not alone, that you need not be sad, because it recognized you as its chosen, as the recipient of its blessings, as its bringer of harmony and peace; and through this song, it made us aware of your presence, called us to you so that we could care for you and show you your rightful place in this world, so that we could reveal to you your purpose, your path; so that we could help you achieve your goals, like our ancestors did in the past for other Emissaries, and we rejoiced, and reveled in the knowledge of your presence, because you, although still young, give us hope for a better world and a better future," he finished earnestly.

Harry just sat there; his eyes shining as he listened to Adrastos, his mind swirling and his heart filled because of the faith these little beings had in him. And at that moment, he made a silent promise to himself, to Nature, to these beings and all those that he lost in his life: his parents and his godfather, that he would do his very best to fulfill his purpose, to face his destiny head on. And as he finished this promise, he felt a warm breeze wrap around him and felt Earth's presence and support while the two Sprite Elders and their daughter looked on with smiles on their porcelain faces.

As Harry basked in the warm presence of Nature, he looked up at the Spritesand saw the smiles on their faces, "So this is why I didn't freak out when you first spoke to me?" he asked, wonder evident in his voice.

Adrastos smiled kindly at him, "You feel it?" he asked simply, and Harry understood exactly what the Sprite meant as he leaned back on the warm breeze and relaxed in the reassuring presence of Nature, smiling slightly in contentment. Adrastos elaborated further, "Yes that is why. When we first spoke, Nature was already singing, and Earth's skies were already opened; protecting you, comforting you, and even if you did not know what was happening, deep inside yourself you knew you were safe, and that we meant you no harm; that we were there to help you," he finished.

"Thank you," Harry whispered.

"You are most welcome, Emissary," Anthea answered.

"Now," Adrastos spoke, "what else is on your mind, before we head for other activities?"

Harry nodded, seeing the sense of this, and thought back to last night. Moments later, he sat up straight, startled, "Oh! What about the Order member that was watching me?" he asked suddenly.

Here Asherah's sweet voice came from his left shoulder where she had been hovering since the explanations began, "Do not worry yourself about them, Harry," she answered, her tone amused, "Although they do not know where you are, they know that you are not in danger, and are, at this very moment searching passively for you, so as to not alert the Dark Wizard of your absence," she explained, her amber eyes dancing, "The one who was guarding you last night, one Kingsley Shacklebolt, simply fell into a peaceful slumber leaning against a tree close to where you were, and was not discovered, nor was your disappearance noted until this morning," she finished, looking at him with something akin to mischief in her eyes.

"Oh?" he looked at her surprised, a beaming smile spreading across his face.

"Of course," she continued, "we will return you to that place no later than tonight, and I will be accompanying you so as to help you develop your connection with nature," she finished, appearing excited at the prospect.

"Really? Wicked!" Harry exclaimed, and then thought more about it, "Wait! So I have to go back there? Why can't I stay here?" he asked looking hopeful.

Anthea looked at him sadly, "Yes, young one, you need to return, and although the protection that has been active will fade within the next few weeks, you cannot spend all your time here, since we are the only inhabitants of this island." She looked Harry in the eye as his mind tried to wrap around what he was just told.

"What do you mean that the protections will fade, and what does the fact that you are the only inhabitants of this island have to do with my inability to stay here?" Harry asked confused.

Adrastos looked at him kindly, "You see young Emissary, when you accepted your fate and embraced nature by letting us bond to you, the one condition keeping the protections active on that house will dissipate. As I'm sure it has been explained to you, as long as you call where your mother's blood dwells 'home' the protections will be active. And so, as your connection with this planet grows, you will start to change that image of what _is_ home; you will_ feel_ as if the entire planet is your home, not just one place, but everywhere where nature thrives, and because of that, Surrey will hold you no longer," he explained with a small smile.

Harry smiled at this and turned his gaze to Anthea as she started to speak, "As for your inability to stay here, young Harry, it is quite easy to explain. You are an Emissary and as such you must call to you and bond to all beings so that you may achieve inner balance and thus tip the scales of Earth so that it regains its proper equilibrium. Because of this you need to stay someplace where your calls can be answered, and unfortunately, our home is not it," she finished sadly.

"But know that you are always welcomed back, young one," Adrastos told him, "know that when you gain harmony, that you can always call this place home and stay as long as you so desire."

"I understand," Harry said softly, "Thank you. It means more than you can ever know." He said laughing slightly, his eyes bright.

Asherah sat in his left shoulder and hugged his neck, tickling him, and laughing with him, warmth and affection coming from the little being, "You are most welcome Harry."

Harry laughed lightly, warmed by the affection he was receiving from these beings that he just met. "Oh!" he said suddenly, "that's right, I've been wondering. How come your kind isn't mentioned in any books or anything?" he asked the elders; their daughter still sitting in his shoulder.

Anthea responded easily to that, "Simple, we don't let ourselves be seen."

Adrastos smiled slightly at that, "And although we can be seen if we so wish, the reality of our existence was hidden by legends of wood or water spirits they decided to call dryads or some such nonsense."

"Yes," Anthea continued lightly, "with creatures like wood nymphs and fairies, that care more for their appearances and showing them off than anything of importance, magical folk forgot about us and our role in Nature's existence."

"I see, I think I understand, but will you ever show yourselves again? What will they say when they see Ash here," Harry pointed his thumb at the indignant Sprite on his shoulder, "riding on my shoulder, or hovering above my head? I mean, fairies usually have dragonfly-like wings and such, so I can't say that she's one of them."

"That, young Harry is up to you: we have placed our trust, and the future of our kind in your hands," Adrastos looked warmly at him while Anthea spoke, "And if you decide to reveal us to the world, we will follow your lead and help you in any way that we can, you have our word," they smiled at himand Harry realized, not for the first time, the trust they placed in him.

"We know your heart," Adrastos said, answering his thoughts, "and we have felt your soul. And we know we could not have found a recipient more worthy of it."

"Now, come," Asherah said before he could thank them for their trust again, "Let's return to the clearing, we have a feast to attend, and then we have the bond to activate."

Harry looked at her oddly as she mentioned the bond but held his curiosity as she grabbed his finger and pulled him along the same path they took earlier, where he woken up in the clearing.

-  
- o -  
-

When Harry arrived at the clearing, it was teaming with activity. Sprites flew this way and that, preparing what looked like a banquet, filled with all kinds of fruits, vegetables and nuts; from what he could only guess were different parts of the planet, since there were some he had never seen before.

Many Sprites approached him, some young, some old, some with red wings, some with blue wings and more; all greeting him and welcoming him to their sanctuary, and for a moment Harry remembered the feelings of acceptance and belonging that embraced him last night and smiled all the more, happy because of their contagious merriment.

When they all finally settled down in a close circle in the clearing, Asherah still sitting on his shoulder, Harry looked around at all the small joyful faces, and he noticed that there were more Sprites here now than he'd seen when he arrived or when he woke up.

"Greetings," Adrastos spoke, making all other sounds fade away, "May Nature's song be all the more joyous on this occasion, for we celebrate today a truly unique event," he paused and Anthea continued.

"We have much to be blissful for, and we have much to commemorate on this day, for the _Legatus_ has been uncovered," she paused as the Sprites cheered for Harry, and laughed good-naturedly when he blushed, and the sound of their combined celebration was beautiful to hear as the wind rustled the grass and leaves around the clearing.

"Our young Emissary has bonded to us," Adrastos continued, "and for this we rejoice, and for this we will enjoy ourselves before the bond is completely activated. Please, enjoy!" he said the last above the sound of nature's cacophony and the Sprites cheering.

And so passed lunch in a tumultuous celebration and the most unique party Harry had ever seen: where the Sprites ate, sang, and danced to the sounds of nature, all the while making him feel right at home.

Even the little Sprite children enjoyed themselves, and played many games with him, the last of which he was seriously disadvantaged, as about fifty kids of different ages managed to tackle him and tickle him until his face was as red as the ripest strawberries in the feast.

"Enjoying the festivities Harry?" Asherah asked as he was regaining his breath.

"Yes, Ash," he grinned wickedly at her face as he shortened her name once more, knowing her reaction.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked huffily.

"Because it's easier to remember than your whole name?" Harry answered sheepishly, and rushed to say, "But if you want I'll call you by your full name anyways."

Asherah looked at his tinged cheeks and sighed, "Alright, alright," she said throwing her small arms in the air while her wings flapped in resignation, "You can call me that."

Harry just grinned and blew his fringe out of his eyes while he scratched the back of his neck. When he rejoined the circle of Sprites next to the Elders some moments later, he began to learn a bit more about the Sprites as he heard the stories of their culture: their habits and their history.

-  
- o -  
-

Soon it reached early afternoon and the Sprites began to disperse to their homes around the world; saying their farewells to their new Ambassador, and offering a great deal of invitations to their different settlements in various parts of the globe. To say that Harry was overwhelmed would have been an understatement as he thought that he had been invited to every inch of the planet: he put this down on his list of things to do once Voldemort was taken care of; and even though he didn't have any idea of how he would achieve this, he had a newfound optimism because of the Elders' words and their support.

After every foreign Sprite departed, with many kids hugging Harry around the neck, the inhabitants of Nature's Center gathered in their homes and branches overlooking the clearing as Adrastos, Anthea, Asherah and himself stayed in the center of the clearing.

Adrastos turned to him and explained, "After we bound ourselves to you and you fell asleep, your link with nature strengthened to immeasurable heights, and our link with you was pushed to a dormant state whilst your mind adapted to the Earths presence. As such, for the bond to become active and for you to uncover your new abilities and the extent of the influence of us Sprites in your mind, body and magic, you need only seek for us inside you and acknowledge our existence."

"But heed this; young Emissary," Anthea spoke up, "Your link with nature is by far stronger than that of any Emissaries we have record of. This could be difficult to cope with when our presence is made known to you."

"You will sense us, every one of us," Adrastos continued, "each of the thousands of Sprites that live and keep watch over nature; where they are, their own abilities, and much, much more. Know that when you _do_ activate the link it will be disconcerting and confusing until you adapt to it, so as a recommendation, please sit down; join with Earth, with nature, let her help you. Explore your link with her before you do anything more. And when you are comfortable with it, seek usout; we are here for you."

Harry took all of this in. He then looked at the two elders and nodded, taking one deep breath before plopping down on the soft ground, crossing his legs and closing his eyes as he made himself comfortable.

Long minutes were spent with him sitting down in the center of the clearing, breathing deeply and relaxing his thoughts; Harry felt for the Earth's warm embrace, and welcomed it, explored it and acknowledged it as a part of his being; body mind and soul.

When Harry was completely relaxed he manipulated this new awareness to encase himself, and he felt his own body: he felt the pressure he was placing on the ground beneath, and soon after came awareness of how this weight was affecting the ground. Without thinking, he wanted to relax both the pressure in his body and the pressure the ground were inflicting on each other until there was no more.

A breeze caressed and held Harry, surprising him, and he now knew without a doubt that he was two inches from the land, hovering. He was thrilled by this and soon discovered how it worked; how his instinct and his connection with nature and its elements made it possible for him to do this. He consciously knew that magic was reacting directly with the air around him, as it warmed and lightened the air just above his skin allowing him to float and much, much more.

Harry grinned as his awareness expanded outward and he felt the presence of the Elders and their daughter right in front of him, close to the borders of the clearing. He closed the gap between himself and the sentient entity he now knew was Nature, and willed the wind to pick up speed. The grass and ground around him receded, revealing a small two inch wide circular tunnel directly beneath him, leading miles beneath the surface, as he hovered a few feet above it. Minutes after this the very essence of the planet started to trickle out of the tunnel slowly: magma and stone, fused together, spiraled and curved from beneath and revolved underneath Harry, forming a pattern only seen in the most beautiful of magical vines, delicately made small leaves shaped with rare precious stones sprouted out of the thread-like flow of magma, flowing in intricate shapes.

Abruptly it all stopped, leaving a blackened design to rival Nature's grace itself. The wind died down soon after dispersing the heat from within the clearing, and the ground began to moisten as water reached the surface from an underground stream. The grass started to take its place again, leaving the stone vines bare as Harry's surroundings once again filled with the soft pasture. Water accumulated and with a light breeze it lifted up and spiraled with the speed of a tornado until it covered the small vines, cleansing them of dirt and cooling their fierce heat.

As the waters were reabsorbed back into the ground and the fields of the clearing regained its past splendor, Harry opened his emerald green eyes, and looked expectantly at his hosts. However, they were staring astonished at what was below him: a small hall made of white stone and crystal, formed from vines in the shape of a half-opened rose bud a few feet tall; a place where the Sprite Elders could hold council and convene with their brethren, a place which exuded the same otherworldliness that their beautiful pearly-white butterfly-like wings did, reflecting the light to the inside of the hall thanks to its crystal exterior.

Adrastos and Anthea just looked at Harry, astonishment plain on their faces, and gratefulness in their eyes. When he saw this, Harryimmediately looked for the Sprite's essence within him and upon finding it he locked eyes with the Elders again and smiled, speaking these words; "I, Harry James Potter," he began, his voice as light as the air, as refreshing as the waters, as strong as Earth's core itself, "Earth's Emissary, do hereby acknowledge your existenceas custodians of nature, guardians of life, keepers of the elements," his voice, filled with Nature's warmth echoed throughthe forest and once again Harry's eyes closed as he felt and recognized every Sprite on the planet and they acknowledged, and accepted him back.

More than an hour flew past, with Harry still floating tranquilly above the new hall, until he neared the end of the Sprite population. When only two Sprites were left to be acknowledged, Harry uncrossed his legs and stepped in front of the small hall.

"I recognize you, Anthea, Elder of your kind, leader of your people, custodian of Earth," his voice resounding as the very air thickened around the clearing; the rest of the Sprites were still mesmerized by the display, and honored that he looked for their individual approval.

Harry's eyes locked with Anthea's and she smiled at him, "I recognize you, Harry James Potter, Earth's Emissary. You have our people's trust, their love and their approval. Be well in all your future ventures," she finished, flying up to him and planting a small kiss in his cheek, before backing away to beside her life's companion.

Harry turned to the last Sprite, "I acknowledge, recognize and honor you, Adrastos; Elder of your kind, leader of your people, custodian of Earth. You have my blessing, aid and support. May our future be filled with harmony," he finished with a heartfelt smile.

The Eldest Sprite just looked at him intently for a few moments, and violet eyes locked with emerald, "I acknowledge, recognize and honor _you_, Harry James Potter, Earth's Emissary. Take your place in this world; know that we custodians are your allies, your friends, and your family." The last was said with great affection, and Harry wondered for a second what they saw in him to make them care so much.

Not a second after Adrastos recognized him and his station, did Harry's bond with the Sprites strengthen and solidify, firstly flaring in his mind as he was made their Ambassador, then surrounding his body; as the part of them that had lain dormant after the bond was made awakened and warmth enveloped him.

Minutes passed without showing any physical changes, while Harry's mind opened and welcomed a new instinctive awareness of Nature, and his consciousness was made aware of the interwoven relationships between all living things, of all of Nature's children. Understanding was granted, and Harry appreciated the Sprites even more because of the role they played in life; a role that he would have to play a more active part of than even the Sprites did.

When these minutes passed and his mind was clearer, more organized, Harry felt his scalp tingle as his hair lengthened to a point where if his hair was actually tame, it would reach below his jaw line. But as always when speaking of his hair, this was not possible, so it just fell in longer strands as the wind ruffled it constantly. Soon after, warmth reached his skin and he saw as it started to glow slightly, the same radiance that surrounded the elders, a pearly white iridescence. Ever so slowly as his skin reached the point where the only blemish on it was the scar in his forehead; the warmth that surrounded him dissipated and started to concentrate in his back and neck, his forehead, forearms and hands, right above his heart and in his ankles and feet.

Thin lines, varying from a millimeter to three millimeters wide started to spread thinly from Harry'sinner forearms, toward his wrists, where the thin lines overlapped in a simple yet elegant pattern, much like that of the new hall he had created. They then twisted their way to the center of his palms forming a small circle, before continuing to the top of his hands and the points of his fingers. Nothing happened for a moment, then the lines began glowing slightly, turning from the pale tones of his skin to a pearly white color, which contrastedelegantly with the hue of his now unblemished skin.

After turning his hands this way and that, Harry looked athis feet; taking off his beat up old trainers to reveal the same patterned lines on his ankles and feet stretching for almost four inches above his ankles.

Still curious, Harry removed his t-shirt, leaving him in only his overlarge shorts, and he ran his fingertips across his still skinny chest, gracing the lines that formed above his heart, giving texture to his skin. The white glowing lines stood up starkly against the smooth expanse of skin, like beautifully created scars: smoother and warmer than the surrounding skin, they glowed in an asymmetrical circular pattern now formed directly above his heart, slightly to the left of his torso.

Then Harry remembered the warmth on his forehead and back, so he connected with nature and concentrated deeply for a few moments until the air shimmered as the moisture from the surrounding area gathered into a spot in front of his face. Harry then solidified it, making a reflective surface of water and air; of ice. What he saw on his forehead made his eyebrows shot up involuntarily, it actually looked… wicked. A circle of the same glowing lines weaved in and out of each other surrounding the famous lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Finally he reached a hand and touched the back of his neck, where he felt and followed the same lines from the top of his neck to the middle of his back. '_Interesting, I wonder what these are for,__'_ he thought to himself.

And at that moment Harry looked up and saw all the Sprites looking at him, and blushed heavily as he finally noticed that he had almost stripped naked in front of them. '_Merlin!' _He thought as he hastily put his shirt back on, '_at least there was nothing on my bum—__ now_ that _would have been embarrassing.'_

"Uh… what are these?" he asked the elders, who could barely contain their merriment at his awkward countenance. Adrastos approached him and showed him his hands. Harry looked closer at the extended extremities and squinted, and there, just as he had, were silvery lines that went almost unnoticed on the Sprite's pale skin and small extremities.

"These, young one," Adrastos said as he traced the lines on Harry's right hand, "are the marks we bear as the custodians of this planet. Through them and with them we do our own type of magic which you will learn to wield in the next couple of weeks. Asherah will instruct you."

Anthea drifted forward and lightly touched the lines that surrounded his scar, "These will help you greatly, not only to protect your mind, but to help you control the link that before today clouded your consciousness," she whispered to him.

"And these," Adrastos said from behind him as he touched the lines in the base of his neck, "will balance your body; help it heal after the mistreatment it has suffered. Keeping you stabilized and healthy thereafter and helping you heal quicker than even before."

"As for the others," Anthea said looking Harry in the eyes, "they have other uses that we don't have time to explain at the moment."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because, young one," she responded warmly, "it is almost time for you to return, and you must learn to hide your marks."

"Oh," Harry was suddenly made aware that it was half after four in the afternoon. "Right," he looked at the Sprites, "How do I do that?"

"Easy, Harry," Ash told him, as she sat in his shoulder, "just concentrate on how this feels," and before he could ask about what she was talking about, she reached a hand to a small group of lines forming five different sized circles on the left side of his neck, putting her hand on top of it. Suddenly all of his skin tingled, and he watched in amazement as the lines were quickly absorbed into his skin and as the glow disappeared, Harry's skin was left looking exactly as it had before.

"Wow, nice! Howdid you do that?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I didn't," she said simply, "you did it. I just helped you recognize an ability that you already had."

Harry looked at her and gave her a confused smile, "Uh, and what ability would that be?" he asked a bit shyly.

Anthea laughed lightly, "Harry, you are what are known in the wizarding world as a Metamorphmagus, or those who have the capability to slightly change and transform their own bodies by sheer force of will."

Harry stared at them, dumbstruck. He was like Tonks! This was amazing. "So this means that I can hide my scar?" was the first thing that passed through his head and straight out of his mouth.

"Not at the moment, young one," Adrastos spoke, "but with time we will achieve it if you so desire." He smiled at Harry's expression. "Now we must take you back, young Emissary, as it is getting lateand great consequences could befall you if we do not make haste."

"Of course," Harry said, remembering about the Order and knowing that they were probably in a frenzy looking for him. "What should I tell them?" he asked the Elders nervously, "I've been gone for a whole day, and they must be searching for me en mass."

"Trust your judgment, Emissary," Anthea told him, "and trust your instincts, they will never lead you astray."

"Thank you both," Harry said, "for guiding me, believing in me, and for your kindness and hospitality. As soon as I can, I'll pay you a visit." He smiled warmly at them and turned to the small hall he created earlier, and again, joining with Earth, he made it rise in a twisting pillar of white marble that resembled the stem of a rose until it was at eye level with him. Soon flower bushes sprouted from nowhere, blooming and growing, until there was a delicate ring of flora surrounding the base of the Elder's Hall. Harry turned back to the Sprites, "This is but a small show of gratitude for you and your people. Again, thank you."

Both elders flew over and landed in the front entrance of the hall where they joined hands and looked at him. "You are most welcome, Emissary. Wethank you for such a glorious gift," Adrastos said, "and we will await your visit. Be safe and good luck, young one, may Nature sing to you evermore."

"May the sun shine upon you, Earth's Child," Anthea said in her ethereal voice, "You are always welcome to return. Safe journey, Emissary, we will await your call."

Harry nodded at them and looked at the few dozen Sprites that had been hovering close by to take him back to Surrey. He sent them his gratitude and thanks as they started flying in fast circles around him, and made to transport him once again to the park where all this began.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Slight Disagreements

_**Disclaimer:**_ Characters from the _Harry Potter_ series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story.

_**A/N:**_ Do enjoy this next chapter and remember to review when you're done!

* * *

Chapter Three  
**Slight Disagreements**

* * *

It was close to sunset in the center of Little Whinging Park, Surrey, located no more than a few blocks away from Privet Drive, when a small flash of multi-colored light went unnoticed by all but the emerald-eyed bespectacled teen known to most of this neighborhood's inhabitants as a trouble maker and free loader of his Aunt and Uncles generosity. That is, at least, what his relatives like everyone else to believe. 

You see, Little Whinging is one of the most normal neighborhoods you would ever find, where its residents prided themselves in having their normal lives, and regular families; with their company cars and their neatly-trimmed gardens and lawns, where nothing out of the ordinary happened. That is, nothing strange happened anywhere close, until now, where multi-colored small beings that exuded an iridescent glow hovered peacefully around said trouble maker; Harry James Potter.

Thought to be a hardened criminal that spent the school year in a delinquent center, according to his relatives, and thus feared and suspected by the rest of Little Whinging's residents, Harry Potter just stood there for a moment, his longer hair in disarray, and his hand-me-down clothes more that wrinkled, thanking the Sprites for the lift, and telling them that as of now it was his favorite form of magical transportation. He watched them go one by one, sparkling and winking out of sight until the last of them were off, and he was left alone to ponder what would happen next.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for his Uncles wrath, and much unneeded reprisal from his other minders, in his opinion. He walked to his so called home; his stride more confident then it had been in days past, his heart lighter, and a lopsided smile stretching his features as he imagined what his walrus of an uncle had gone through at the hands of the _Order_ because of his disappearance, turning his smile wistful at the thought.

Finally, as he rounded the corner of Privet Drive, he looked to where Number Four was located and made up his mind. Much was expected of him, and he had both a purpose and a destiny to fulfill, and to accomplish both he would need to greatly loosen the grip of those who would control him, dictate his life and think to direct his path when the decisions where his to make, and his to choose. He promised himself to seek for those who would help him, and act as his new station as Emissary dictated; with both care and responsibility, but without ignoring the fact that he had much to learn, and even more to live for. He promised that he would honor those who had died by letting himself live and that he would pay tribute to their sacrifices by not forgetting them.

As he neared Number Four, he squared his shoulders and walked proudly, concentrating while he did so and seeking to link with Earth's sentient force. When the connection was established he searched the grounds of Privet Drive until he found what he was looking for. He stopped at the gate of the garden and stood there, unmoving. Suddenly his eye's snapped to his left where he felt a pressure in the ground and an obstacle for the air, and looked at who he knew was standing there.

"Please inform the Headmaster that I wish to speak with him," he told the Order member that let out a surprised gasp at being addressed so directly, even when under an invisibly cloak, calmly and with as much authority as he could muster. Then he turned to his right, and looked beyond his uncles parked car and close to the fence, "and do tell Professors Lupin and McGonagall to accompany him, there are things they need to know and that I need to discuss with them." He heard a grunt of acknowledgment, and thought that the last person he addressed could possibly be Moody, but he left the speculations for later thought.

After that, and knowing that his messages would be passed on, he walked purposely to the front door, and knocked. All was quiet for a moment, as if the residents of the house where not there, or afraid to open the door. Then a shuffling of feet was heard and a rather pale faced Aunt Petunia opened the door ever so slightly. She just looked at him and her face paled more before her cheeks tinged, slamming the door on his face while shrieking "VERNON!"

A movement of furniture and a stomping up the stairs, along with a slamming door followed this, until the front door banged open and a purple faced Vernon Dursley stood there; his stance tense, his thick walrus like mustache twitching, his many chins trembling and his beady eyes glaring hatefully at him. Harry just looked on, no longer afraid, and no longer intimidated by his uncle's posture.

"Are you going to let me inside, Uncle Vernon?" he inquired politely, smiling slightly.

Vernon Dursley just spluttered incoherently before pulling him inside rather forcefully by the front of the shirt. Harry regained his balance quickly and looked down at his uncles bunched up hand, still gripping tightly at his overlarge piece of clothing.

Harry stared him down as he now was a good few inches taller than his uncle, "Do release me, Uncle" Harry commanded politely. "Now," he added at his uncles incensed face.

Vernon just watched him, opening and closing his mouth until he spoke for the first time in minutes, "BOY, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS—" he started, but was rapidly interrupted before he could get more steam.

"I asked you to release me _NOW_, Uncle Vernon," Harry requested more forcefully as his link with Earth responded to his emotions, making the ground underneath his feet began to tremble.

The windows began to rattle and his eyes hardened. Aunt Petunia screeched at his Uncle to let him go, to calm down, or some such nonsense, saying that he wasn't worth it, or some other rubbish. His Uncle did nothing of the sort, and just gripped his shirt tighter, "Now listen here, boy—" he started in what he thought was a menacing voice, were it not for the squeaky tone that it held as a few of his aunts vases and plates fell and shattered on the floor.

"No, Uncle Vernon," Harry said in a deathly whisper as his eyes started glowing ever so slightly, and the marks on his hands, forehead and neck started emerging, glowing a silvery white, "_you_ listen," he leaned forward, making his Uncle take a step back, "What I do is my business, and mine alone. You do not have any influence over me anymore. I will not be ill treated again, and no matter what you went through today at the hands of my friends, that you so insist of referring to as freaks, it is nothing compared to what I would do to you if you do not release me _now_," he finished in a whisper so light that was barely heard, but clearly understood because of the now violent shaking of the floor.

As soon as his Uncle released his hold on his shirt, not by free will, but because he tumbled and fell on his ass, Harry took a step back and closed his eyes, breathing regularly to relax himself and thus calm his emotions. He thanked the entity he knew was Earth, and when everything was back in control, he reopened his eyes and watched his pitiful excuse for relatives, knowing that they treated him this way because they where afraid, nothing more, nothing less.

"Know this," he told them, now looking at his Aunt as she looked fearfully as his glowing marks, "I will be gone in two weeks at the most, and will never set foot here again for as long as I live. So if you leave me be, I will give you the same courtesy and get out of your lives with great happiness and with the utmost swiftness I can muster. In the meantime there are things I need to arrange and people that _will_ visit. Stay out of their ways." He looked at her to see if she understood. "Two weeks, that's all that I ask for," he repeated and as she nodded fearfully, he turned in the direction of the stairs and headed to his room, where he heard Dudley scampering out of his way and into his own bedroom.

-  
- o -  
-

Harry closed the door and looked around, seeing the mess that was his room while he was in Privet Drive; the broken toys from his cousin stacked against the walls and taking too much space, the cramped and still tossed up bed in the corner of the room, along with the rickety old, broken desk where parchment, quills and some books where scattered about. His trunk lay at the foot of the bed, still open and with his hand-me-down clothes and school robes hanging on its sides. Harry just shook his head at what he allowed in his despair, and started picking everything up, putting his books in their place at the bottom of his trunk, as well as most of his parchment and ink. Since they didn't have any summer homework he just left out what he thought he would need in the coming couple of weeks.

When he was finished putting some semblance of order to his possessions he sat on his bed and noticed that his markings where clearly visible. Knowing that the Order would be there en mass in a few minutes he tried desperately to remember how to hide them. When he couldn't he just sighed in exasperation before clearing his mind and looking through the link with the Sprites and located Ash, who was at the new Hall with her parents, and sent her a feeling of helplessness.

After a few moments a bright spark of light came from the window and Asherah materialized from thin air, looking at him with a worried expression. He just held out his hands and then pointed to his forehead, "I got a bit angry and they just showed up, how do I hide them? Dumbledore is coming."

Ash hovered close to him and looked him in the eye offering him a smile, "relax Emissary," she soothed, positioning herself in his left shoulder, "You need to concentrate. This ability takes a more passive amount of awareness that the one you use to link with Nature," she tilted her head to the side at his confused look, "the only major attention that you need is when you change, then you must let your subconscious maintain your appearance."

"But why did they start showing? And why are the marks in my back still warm?"

She laughed lightly, relaxing him more with her merriment, "you used them Emissary; that is why they are visible, unless you maintain them hidden when you use your Sprite influence consciously then they _will _surface, for they are a part of out magic." She leaped from his shoulder and hovered if front of him touching the mark that surrounded his scar, "this one made itself know because the link through your old mark activated at the face of your anger," Harry looked wide eyed at her as she traced the marks on his left hand, "these ones surfaced because of the strong link that you made with Nature because of your emotions, where it answered in your stead." Finally she went to the back of his neck, and caressed the marks there, "as for these marks, they answered your body when it was under stress." She landed on his shoulder and looked at him again, "they are still warm because they have started to reverse the damage that your body has suffered."

"But why didn't they start after the bond was established?" He asked, bewildered.

"Because, Harry, when your emotions made your body respond, tense and produce different hormones, like adrenaline, and as your blood flow increased and traveled throughout your body, the process of evaluation that would have taken days where reduced to hours. That which has been neglected, damaged, and injured in the past made itself known, and the Sprite essence inside of you will now try to repair that, thus why that mark is warm. It is extracting energy and magic from the air around you, from nature itself and feeding it to you body, through your mark and healing you. It will cool down once it has balanced you."

"Oh, well, and about how much time will that take?" he asked, interested.

"About a week and a half, I suspect, but that depends on how beaten up and neglected your body is," she answered sadly.

"Thank you, Ash," he looked at his marks with renewed wonder, but then remembered that the _Order_ should be making their presence known soon. He looked at her sheepishly, "and, uh, can you help me hide these?" he asked signaling at the still glowing marks.

"Of course," she said and laid a hand in the pattern on side of his neck like last time, "I will do this slower then last time, I think, close your eyes and feel how your body reacts, so that you may learn how to hide them on your own if this were to happen again," he closed his eyes and felt as the mark in his right hand started to tingle, and knew right away that his skin was absorbing the marks. When the feeling stopped he opened his eyes and looked at Ash, "now you try," she stated, looking expectantly at him.

Harry nodded slightly and traced the marks on his left hand with his right hand before closing his eyes again. He concentrated on the tingling sensation and thought of the marks that adorned his left arm, until he started feeling a tickle at first and the line that he was caressing was hidden by his skin. Exited, he concentrated more, caressing each line until they where hidden, spending time with each, memorizing their location.

"Well done Emissary," Ash said, "it is a good start, but wizards are appearing close by, let me help you with the other marks." As she placed her hands in the side of his neck once again, he felt the same thing as the marks on his back and forehead where hidden from view. "Keep them consciously hidden tonight Harry and I will return tomorrow morning to teach you about the other marks and how to use them. Be well, and good luck, know that you may call if need be," she finished and started sparkling out of existence.

"Thank you, Ash," he said as she nodded in response and vanished.

-  
- o -  
-

After some minutes passed, Harry, now clean and refreshed heard a knock on the back door, and headed downstairs where he found his Aunt and Uncle still in the leaving room. They looked up at him, his Uncle coloring slightly, more fear that anything else in his eyes. "Remember, I will treat you as you treat me," he stated simply, "now, I believe that there are some of my friends looking for me, will you stay around while I speak to them?"

"N-nn-no, that won't be necessary," Petunia stuttered, looking from Vernon to Harry, "come on, sweetie, let's go upstairs and see if our precious Dinky Duddydums is alright," she finished with as much dignity as she could muster and tugged Vernon up the stairs.

Harry just watched them leave when he heard a second sharp knock on the back door. He pulled out his wand and made his way to the kitchen, and opened the door ever so slightly, his bright green eyes narrowing at who he saw on the other side of the threshold. For on the other side of the door stood, not only McGonagall, Dumbledore and Lupin, as he had requested, but also Moody, Tonks, Kingsley and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, who as soon as she saw him opened the door forcefully and wrapped him into a tight hug, all the while half sobbing, half scolding him. Harry just watched over her shoulder helplessly at the assembled Order members.

Dumbledore just smiled benignly as his eyes twinkled, "good evening Harry, would you mind if we come in? It seams that we have some things to discuss," he looked over his half-moon spectacles while Mrs. Weasley kept fussing over him.

"Really Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine…"

"Nonsense, Harry dear, your skin and bones, you are, have those awful muggles been feeding you anything at all? Good Merlin, what horrible people…" she kept muttering as she looked him over.

One by one they entered the house and greeted him, all the while giving him stern glances. "Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall spoke to him after closing the back door, "where have you been? And why did you not inform anyone of your absence?"

And so started the questions, in which he received a couple more hugs from Tonks and Lupin, and more questions from Moody and especially Kingsley, who wanted to know how he made him fall asleep without noticing. Dumbledore just watched everything calmly before interfering.

"I do believe that Mr. Potter asked for our presence to discuss something," the Headmaster stated calmly, making the rest of the questions die down as everyone looked toward Harry for answers, "I daresay that we will know of his whereabouts shortly," he stated, looking at Harry straight in the eyes.

Abruptly the mark in his forehead started to warm up, and it was all he could do to keep the mark hidden, while maintaining eye contact with the Headmaster. After a few moments of staring, where a subtle prodding was made known is his mind, he cleared his thoughts and pushed the probing presence away, his eyes hardening, "Do give me the courtesy of leaving my mind alone, _Headmaster_," he said in an icy tone, empathizing the last word, "for I will tell you now as I told the Dursley's when I returned this evening, I _will_ extend you the same treatment as they and you extend me, which has been anything but good while I've resided in this prison. Yet I have not retaliated even when provoked. That has changed Headmaster, just give me a reason and you will see what I'm capable of."

Shouts of outrage came from those assembled, as the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes diminished. Lupin looked pensively from one to the other and the rest admonished him for his tone of voice towards Dumbledore.

Harry just straightened his back, squared his shoulders, crossed his arms and ignored them, remaining quiet until silence once again descended upon them, "follow me into the living room, we have a lot to talk about," then he turned on his heal and stalked off, sitting himself in an armchair. Remus Lupin sat closer to him in the sofa, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, while Professor McGonagall sat in the other armchair. Dumbledore just conjured chairs for the rest, and sat down opposite Harry.

"Now Harry…" Dumbledore started

"No, _Headmaster_," Harry interrupted, "I called you here because there is much that needs to be done, discussed and planned," he paused as once again he was admonished for his tone and insolence.

"Please," Dumbledore raised his hand to silence everyone, which they did immediately, "I cannot say that I do not deserve to be addressed in such a manner, because I have. Allow Harry to speak his peace."

They nodded hesitantly and looked from Dumbledore's defeated countenance to Harry's tense stance. "I asked for you to bring only Professor McGonagall and Lupin, Headmaster, why are the rest here?" He asked, leaning forward, eying everyone suspiciously. "How can I know to trust them with what needs to be spoken here tonight?"

Dumbledore raised his eyes, a faint look of surprise in his features, "Harry, we cannot speak of that in such an open place, it is not safe."

Harry just looked in the eyes of the old wizard, and then nodded, "then make it safe Professor," he paused, "and again, how do I know to trust them?"

The, until now, silent crowd started whispering amongst themselves, "Harry dear, you know you can trust us, you're like our own son—" Mrs. Weasley started.

He just raised a hand and stopped her before she ended up in tears and smiled tightly at her, "Mrs. Weasley, I know, and you and your family have shown me what it really is to be loved, and for that I thank you. You will never know how much I appreciate your efforts to being there for me, like my mother was unable to, and you will never understand how grateful I am for your sons and daughter, who I consider and love as my own brothers and sister. But know that what we will speak here tonight you cannot protect me from." Here he looked towards Dumbledore, "I have come to know my purpose in life, and some of my destiny, and I am ready to confront it," he looked at everyone in the room and his eyes landed on Mrs. Weasley again, "would you let me do what I must?" He asked, his eyes shining.

Molly Weasley in all her motherly glory just leaped up and gave Harry a bone breaking hug, "of course Harry dear," she kept murmuring through her tears until Mr. Weasley came over and helped her to her seat again, giving Harry a warm look.

"I see," Dumbledore interrupted the silence, "are you sure about this, my boy, can I not convince you to enjoy more of your childhood?" He asked sadly.

Harry just looked up and met the Headmasters gaze, "I haven't had a childhood," he sated, looking at the confused looks of those around and focusing on Dumbledore, "and what enjoyment I can find in life can be done while I prepare."

"Alas, I feared this conversation and hoped that it would take place in a much later future."

"It has already been postponed long enough, Headmaster, and you know it," Harry said his gaze turning icy; "I will ask again, who do I know to trust?"

Dumbledore stood up and waved his wand in the direction of all the doors and windows, safeguarding the room. "There, it is done," he stated warily, "everyone of importance that needs to know is present, Harry, you can trust them."

Harry just looked at the Headmaster for a long moment before closing his eyes. He allowed his connection with Earth's being to become active and searched the air to see if there where more people around. He found his relatives in their respective rooms, two more guards in the front and back of the house, probably with invisibility cloaks, and the surroundings of the living room. He reopened his eyes, unknowing that his eyes where glowing a brilliant emerald, "you missed the ceiling Professor, my relatives might be listening," he said.

Astonishment registered in all of their faces but still remained silent as the Headmaster stood up and spelled the area that he pointed out.

"Now," Harry stood up, "would anyone like to tell me why you are guarding me? Why you guarded the prophecy? Who here knows why you are taking care of a fifteen year old instead of fighting against Voldemort?"

Everyone stared at him openly, "are you telling me that you know this Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor, I would just like to be aware of what you know, so that I can explain more easily."

"Harry," Dumbledore interrupted, "why not start at the beginning, it has always proven to be the best place."

"Of course Headmaster, why don't you explain, and then I will finish with what I have learned," Harry proposed, to which Dumbledore nodded and started to tell the tale of the prophecy with a grave voice; who told it, who knows it, and how much of it is known. He said practically the same things that he told Harry; how he was chosen and why, that it could have been Neville Longbottom and the power that he thought Harry possessed.

He watched as McGonagall's face paled, Moody's eye twirl faster then usual; how Kingsley remained stoic while Mrs. Weasley and Tonks where near tears. Harry watched the struggle that was apparent in Lupin's face, and the compassion in Mr. Weasley's eyes. Finally, he looked back at Dumbledore and looked at his defeated stance as he relayed his mistakes to his most trusted friends, and allies. And as Harry looked at the old sorcerer he could not bring himself to hate the man, because he truly did what he thought was in his best interests.

He looked around slowly as the tale came to an end, and a severe silence fell on the room, then as if an avalanche had suddenly rolled off the highest of mountains Harry was hugged, slapped in the back, squeezed in the shoulder as they made promises to him to help him prepare, to help him learn, to see him through his hardships. And at that moment Harry felt warmth envelop him as Nature and Magic itself gave him their support and comfort along with all these wizards and witches.

"Thanks you," he whispered while hugging Remus. He truly felt lucky at that moment. He took a few seconds to compose himself and then watched the witches and wizards that where his family, mentors, protectors and friends, and prepared to share with them what had happened to him and where he had been.

When all were settled again, and everyone gazed expectantly at him, he started and explained what had happened to him with every detail that he could. He shared with them how he had seen the skies open up to him and how he had been told about his purpose, he told them about the Sprites to the fascination of Remus, McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. He told them how his bond with Nature was established and how they had told him that it was indeed his great capacity to love that was his greatest strength, not because of the emotion but because Love is the power of creation.

Harry recounted his feelings when he bonded and floated in midair when he relaxed enough, to gasps of awe and understanding. He went on to explain his role as the Emissary, and little by little reveled the marks that made him a part of the Sprites, to Tonks' joy. Explaining how he now had to seek each intelligent race in this world that had a hand in the planets development and bond to them so that Harmony between all creatures could be achieved. When his tale started to come to an end, and everyone knew as much as he was willing to disclose, silence descended in the room; no one dared to speak and they watched Harry with barely concealed wonder. Finally the contemplative silence was broken.

"Alas, my boy," Dumbledore spoke softly, his eyes shining, "I can not think of another whose heart could be pure enough to do what you must. Know that I will help you on your journey in any way that I can."

All of a sudden, two sparks of light started to appear as the Sprite Elders made their presence known, their butterfly-like wings shining brightly, "Then you may start by cutting the strings that until now hold young Harry to your control," the strong, flowing, whispered voice of Adrastos resounded in the room.

"Allow him the free will that he so deserves," Anthea's ethereal voice continued, "for his heart needs to know love, and his soul needs freedom from that which has diminished its splendor."

The witches and wizards in the room looked speechless and the iridescent Elders stood in each of Harry's shoulders.

"Our Emissary need's the transformations that will come with his station to finally become Voldemort's equal, as the prophecy so states. But where Tom Riddle bent the laws of nature to gain his power, Harry's will grow because of Nature's support," Adrastos told those assembled.

"Where this so called Lord leeched the abilities that he now possesses by way of the most foul of Arts and rituals, at the sacrifice of many of our planets children; Harry will gain his from willing communities who will seek his love, compassion, and understanding," Anthea explained as those in the room looked at Harry with renewed respect.

"Know that Earth calls to the Emissary, and this prison will no longer hold him, or anywhere where he is unwillingly taken." Asherah's voice came from behind Dumbledore, as she made her way to where Harry was, "know that in less then two weeks, this will no longer be his home, his prison, because Nature will not allow it's chosen to be held against his will." Her steely whispered voice reached the center of everyone's being, "Know that as he now holds Earths fate in his heart, like all Emissaries before him, he will wield Natures glory and we will soon feel the universes breath because of the Harmony that only he can bring."

"So do not try to control or command him, because like Nature herself, he can not and will not be lead or dominated," Adrastos voice cut the air in the room like a well sharpened knife.

"Help him," Anthea finished lightly, "show him his options, and unfold the possible paths that he may take, but let him do the choosing for he is now free to take what his destiny has laid out for him, not what any of you will think to decide for him." She paused caressing the marks on the right side of his neck. "Love him, for there will be no better contribution to this planets future than showing him how much you care. Let him know that you are there and he will always be there for you as well. Fare thee well, young Legatus," she concluded with a light kiss of his cheek looking into his shining eyes, full of gratitude.

"You have our blessings, young one, call upon us when you are in need of our help or guidance," Adrastos stated as he and his life companion disappeared.

"Until tomorrow, Earth's child, may the sun shine upon you evermore," Ash said kissing his other cheek in farewell.

Silence once again fell in the Dursley's living room and at the insistence of the Headmaster they left the house, each submerged in their own thoughts and considering how to better help Harry. One by one they said their goodnights and farewells, promising to come by in the next couple of days, so that they could discuss things with him more clearly.

Remus approached him second to last, and gave him a heart warming hug, "your parents would be so proud of you, Harry, do not doubt that. I'm proud of you too," and with a last hug left silently.

"I will do my best to correct the mistakes that I have made, my boy, are you sure that you are ready for what will unfold?" Dumbledore asked in concern.

Harry just looked at the Headmaster and his gaze softened, "yes Professor, I am ready. Do what you must, the sooner the better."

Professor Dumbledore looked at him with twinkling eyes, "then wait for me in a few days, Harry, we have much to arrange, and you will soon know of your inheritance and legacy. Goodnight, my boy."

"Thank you Professor," he whispered, not knowing what else to say, as thoughts of his family and their history swam around in his head.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Blood Orbs

_**Disclaimer:**_ Characters from the _Harry Potter_ series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story.

_**A/N:**_ I do hope that you're enjoying the story thus far. Do read and review if you can!

* * *

Chapter Four  
**Blood Orbs**

* * *

Mornings where beginning to grow on Harry, and if he didn't watch it he could soon find himself enjoying them, that is, if he kept sleeping this well. He stretched luxuriously before making himself more comfortable in his rickety bed, if that was at all possible, and took pleasure in the sleepy haze of this morning's warm caress. 

Until his stomach rumbled, that is, telling him that he didn't have anything for supper and breakfast would do him some good right about now.

"Greetings, Harry," a whispered voice said from somewhere above his head. He cracked open his left eye and threw his arm towards his bedside table in search of his glasses. When he positioned them on his nose, still with only one eye sleepily open, he saw Ash perched in the headboard of his bed. He stretched again, giving a slurred greeting and stumbling towards the bathroom for a nice, much needed shower, since he hadn't the time in the last few days and frankly, he was starting to stink.

After a warm spray, washing his slightly longer hair, while still finding it utterly impossible to tame it, and generally freshening up, he changed into some of his better pair of shorts and an oversized tee-shirt before heading over to his room to find Ash in the same place as when he had woken up. He gave her a more cheerful good morning and a lopsided grin while asking what she doing there quite so early, since even his Aunt Petunia was still asleep.

Ash just laughed lightly, "I see that you are waking with the sun, Harry, no doubt a side effect of your bond with us Sprites," she told him warmly as he sat down in the foot of his bed after getting the thin sheets into some semblance of order.

"Really?" Ha asked her astonished, "does this mean that I'm always going to wake up this early?"

"No, but if you are rested enough, and your body truly does not need it then you will awake like nature itself, with the first beams of sunlight," she explained, watching in amusement as his face formed an 'oh' expression of surprise, only to change to one of embarrassment when his stomach protested heavily again.

"Uh, sorry Ash, I'll be right back, I'll just grab some toast from the kitchen," and made to stand up.

"Oh no, Emissary, you stay right there!" she exclaimed as the until now only iridescent skin, flashed once, covering her in a round orb of white light, before it flashed and blinked in quick succession, looking more like Morse code then anything else, and then dissipating while she drifted towards him and rested on his left shoulder.

"Wha…?" He looked at her in confusion from the corner of his eye as she offered him an impish smile and pointed toward the bed in front of them, where green, blue and red winged Sprites where appearing and disappearing, some greeting him while others bustled around arranging a great array of natural foods, from fruits and vegetables, to nuts and things like sunflower seeds, along with spring water, flower nectar and juices. Harry just looked open mouthed at the spread and looked back at Ash, who was enjoying his reaction, "what's all this?" he asked quietly.

"This, Harry is your morning meal," she told him affectionately as he looked again at the variety of fruits; grapes, strawberries, bananas, and even something that he thought was a coconut full with water. She touched his neck and the markings there surfaced under her touch, still warm from last night, "even though magic in now mending your body, you still need many of the nutrients that these foods provide. Until such a time as you are completely recovered you must follow a nutritionally balanced diet, Emissary. Eat," she waved towards the variety of foods, "and while you entertain your belly, please remove your shirt so that I may examine the markings upon your back."

Harry just nodded numbly, removing his shirt, and upon seeing Asherah's contemptuous look at the garment he decided to ask her about it later, before he folded it and placed it beside him and started trying some of the fruits that he had never tried before, like some berries, mangos, and a few strangely golden fruits whose name he didn't know.

Minutes passed as Harry ate in silence, feeling the air produced by Asherah's beating wings, and the warmth of the markings on his back and neck. Suddenly he felt a small hand tracing some of the marks, while muttered whispers cut the silence along with the chewing of nuts and the gulping of water. Finally, after eating his fill, Harry took the cup that held some of the sweet nectar and sipped it, somehow feeling that it tasted like a thicker type of tea. He twisted his head to peek at Ash thought the corner of his eyes, "find anything back there?" he finally asked as he watched her concentrated face.

Startled she looked up at him before looking at his markings again and making a thoughtful sound, "Yes, Emissary," she finally said without looking up, still tracing the markings with her hands, "these markings are quite unique, Harry. As my mother told you the ones that run along your back, from the base of your spine here, to your neck, there," she traced the markings and interwoven patters slowly, "are made to bring balance back to your body. At this moment all patterns are active and working simultaneously to repair the mistreatment that you have endured," she paused.

He just stared at her in astonishment before asking, "How?" in a whisper.

She just smiled at him and hovered cross-legged looking back at the markings, "you see, Emissary, all magical creatures have responsibilities to keep with nature, a task that must be preformed, either consciously or unconsciously, so that this planet that harbors us may be kept and nurtured; so that it may grow and bloom. The vegetation and trees gain energy from the sun and nutrients from the earth, they have the task of providing oxygen, clean atmosphere, and a purified land, which they do though their leaves bark and roots. We Sprites watch over the elements and life in general and subtly manipulate the currents of both the air, waters and earth so that the cycles of growth and maintenance of the world can be achieved." She went to hover in front of him and he saw as the glow of her skin faded and the marks in her arms started glowing brighter, "every being has a means to perform these tasks, a way in which they can control the magic and energy of this planet. These marks help us Sprites weave and interlace the flows of magic and Nature to accomplish our ends, as you yourself use your will to bend the flows of magic to accomplish what you need. Each magical being has their own way of manipulating the magic around them for specific tasks, granting them different abilities, as wizards put it. But you will learn them and understand them as you bond with each one, Emissary." She paused and looked at him with a serene smile.

Harry just sat there, processing this as she explained, wondering how exactly wizards did magic, and what was their supposed contribution or the responsibility that they held within nature. Getting more and more curious as to where her explanations where leading.

"Now," she started again, after rearranging her thoughts and going back to her previous place behind him, and looking at his markings, "these markings that you've gained after acquiring part of our essence are drawing from the magic around you and working to restore your body to what could be called perfect condition," she said, answering his previous question as she started to trace the patterns again, "these on your right side," she traced them, "are there for your bone structure. Since you where underfed and malnourished," she said with a steely whisper, "and because of the lack of food and sustenance as you grew up, most of your bones are lacking in mass and strength. That is why they are so light and why they have been broken so easily." She paused, and traced the markings again, "they will strengthen your bones until they are as they should be, if not better."

Harry stayed silent as she started to trace the markings on his left side, "these ones, are there for your muscle structure and internal organs, they will cleanse and strengthen them." She traced the markings that weaved themselves on top of his spine, "these will balance and protect your nervous system and blood stream, as the ones in your neck will reinforce your skin."

"Does that basically mean that my body will be as it should had been if it had been taken care of and nourished?" he asked, wonder evident in his voice.

Asherah just smiled again as she motioned Harry to put his shirt back on, "Yes, those markings will balance your body in such a way that could only be called ideal when it is done. Now," she said as she pulled closer to his face, "this mark," she traced the circle of lines around his scar, making him go cross-eyed, "will help not only to block your mind from intrusion, but it will also help you to concentrate better, to learn faster, and to prevent any damage to your psyche," she stepped away, "like the other marks, they will protect that part of you to the best of their ability, they will use the magic around them to heal you so that you always remain healthy."

"What about these ones?" He asked pointing at the marks in his ankles and lower-calf and the one above his heart.

"Those Emissary, you will discover later on," at his confused look she explained, "they are there because they will help you bond with some of the creatures that have sway over nature. They appeared now because we are Natures keepers, and as such we have a greater affinity with it then these other beings. When the time comes you will understand better."

He relented and figured that he would find out soon enough, "Thanks for the wonderful breakfast and for explaining what's happening Ash."

"No thanks are necessary, Harry, until you learn how to control those abilities that have surfaced because of your bond to us, we will be here. We will help you while your body heals, and we will keep bringing you your meals so as to help your recovery will be faster. Just remember that if you crave for anything or simply need company, to call on us," she finished.

He just nodded, not knowing what to say and just decided to change the subject by asking her about the foul look she gave his tee-shirt earlier.

Asherah looked at the offending pieces of clothing and back up to his eyes, and saw how ashamed he was of them, making her expression soften, "Why do you wear such things?" she asked.

"Apart from my school robes, it's the only thing I own," he told her as his cheeks tinged slightly, "they're my cousin's old clothes."

Harry would forever remember the look that crossed her face that second, one of pure rage, before it was replaced by one of compassion and understanding, "then we will just have to remedy that, won't we?" she asked, a mischievous sparkle surfacing in her honey colored eyes.

And that's how he spent the rest of his day, learning how Sprites used the marks in their hands to weave magic, and how they used the different elements of nature for their personal use, telling him that this is how each Sprite learned when younger, starting from manipulating the space around them, and summoning an element to shape it and transform it to do as they wished.

Slowly he thought of linking with Earth's entity to help him with the awareness of his surroundings. They spent the day practicing, and Asherah told him that soon after linking with Nature repetitively it will become a subconscious action and as the days passed and that link grew stronger it will also gain permanence until the end of his days.

They ate another great meal and snacked on different fruits and juices, while Harry learned how to control the air around him to fit his clothing needs, and when he was creating his first shirt out of air in the early afternoon he finally noticed something, "Wait, why are things getting fuzzy?" He asked, confused, while he took off his glasses and cleaned them before putting them on again, "are they broken?" he asked bewildered.

Asherah just laughed at him and flew to the front of his face while placing a small hand in each of his spectacles, "remember Emissary, your nerves, muscles and organs are being healed," she said in a highly amused voice as Harry flushed lightly, "That means that you're optical nerves and eyes are slowly being repaired," slowly as the marks in her arms glowed and the crystal in his glasses seamed to ripple, the focus of his eyesight returned, "there, is that better?"

"Much," he said as he took off his glasses to inspect them, "they haven't worked this well since Hermione repaired them in first year," he pause before looking at her, "how did you do that?"

"Emissary, I above all other elements have an affinity with earth, and since fire is the blood in the earth's veins, I just had to heat your glasses a bit and rearrange the crystals until they allowed your eyes to focus properly."

"Wow…" he said as he put his glasses back on, "wait, does that mean that my eyes are… and that I will…" he paused for a moment, whispering, "I'm not going to need glasses anymore?"

"No Emissary, in about two more days you will have perfect eye sight and need these no more," she said laughing as she tapped his glasses.

Harry just looked at her and then let out a whoop of joy before falling to the floor laughing as he finally understood the implications and some of the benefits that bonding with the Sprites produced.

When he calmed down enough, he laid on the floor for a few moments pondering his good fortune before he once again stood up and started his attempts to control the air around him to create a tee-shirt.

Hours passed with trials and failures and light talk as Asherah explained and taught him about Sprite culture and their way of magic. Soon, dinner approached without any apparent success, but still he ate with fervor, thinking that maybe his stomach was expanding, because he had never eaten so much and so asked Ash if that was a possibility in way of a joke.

What he didn't expect was her very serious answer, "Of course Emissary, as your body heals and knows that its nutritional demands can and will be met, then it has started to allow you, with the help of your markings, to consume more so that it may recover at a quicker pace."

Harry looked at her open mouthed while she calmly kept eating her dinner of a strawberry with cool spring water, shaking his head and finishing up himself, before returning to his attempts. This time, however, he succeeded after one more hour and created a very comfortable plain white tee-shirt to cover his until now exposed torso.

"Brilliant," was Harry's only exclamation as he gingerly touched the material of the shirt, "This is wicked," he said in a whisper after a minute or so as he noticed that the shirt didn't have any stitches or anything to hold it together, as it was made by what appeared to be one piece of fabric. Finally he lifted his head and sat on his bed and asked Asherah to examine his work.

"Well done," she sad is she ran her hands though the material, "Now, the same principle goes with any other garment of clothing. You must note that anything you do with air will be white, and you need only look at the other elements for different colors," she paused, "when you master your control you will be able to use different textures and such, as well as if you desire it to look more like a muggle garment, you need only concentrate in these details and bend the air or other elements to your will. Let's see, we have some more time, why not experiment with fire for this, Emissary?"

"How do I do that?" he asked, "should I get a candle or something?"

"No Harry, just look within the air, drain it of its moisture, allow it to warm until the heat is sufficient to allow a flame to exist, then the only fuel it will need will be your will and some oxygen," she explained calmly. "If you achieve this you may use the different colors of the flames for your clothes, why don't you try and make some sleeping garments?"

Minutes later, as Harry concentrated; a small candle sized flame flickered to life in the palm of his hand and started growing along with the markings of his arms and forehead. Once Harry saw that the flame was indeed under his control and could not hurt him, he went towards the window and opened it. At Asherah's curious look, Harry just smiled at her and stood in the center of his small room, concentrating.

In a matter of minutes, the tee-shirt that he was wearing dispersed and the flame in his hand grew. Slowly at first, then with greater confidence Harry linked with Earth's entity and formed a cylinder of swirling air around him. Flames soon enclosed his body, melding with the small tornado and Harry allowed himself a small smile before concentrating again.

He felt as the big shorts that he was wearing and the string that kept them up, burned and incinerated right on his own skin, without smoke, and literally felt as the ashes where thrown and dispersed out the window. Now completely nude but covered in flames and wind, which sheltered him completely, Harry concentrated on what he wanted and the flames settled and compressed until he was wearing some Gryffindor Red pajama bottoms and then bent the air until it started forming a sleeveless white tee-shirt. They where both quite simple, again, without any stitching or patterns, in the same soft comfortable material, but Harry could not care less. He was too proud and happy because of what he achieved, yet tired from the days work.

"Well done Emissary, if you practice enough you will soon find yourself able to dress rather quickly." At his blank look she laughed and explained, "it took you an hour and a half, Emissary to do what you did, but do not worry, you will improve and hours will turn into minutes and minutes into seconds when you have gotten used to it, you will be able to do it with a thought," she told him as he smiled sheepishly, "Now, you should sleep, Emissary, as you need your rest. Good evening."

Harry smiled at her and turned in, murmuring a sleepy goodnight as she winked out of his room.

-  
- o -  
-

Waking up the next morning with the rays of the sun, and after adjusting his glasses once more, Harry had breakfast with Ash as he learned that he didn't need to have a shower any more, thus shortening the times where he had to come into contact with the Dursley's. He quickly learned to use his markings to call upon each element, instead of concentrating on the ones around him. Therefore, after three hours of trials and errors Harry was able to call upon enough water, fire and air to create a sphere around him, that even if it didn't show anyone what he was doing inside, it made for a wonderful hot tub with simulated jets of warm water and scented herbs.

After making sure that his skin was wrinkled enough, and feeling quite accomplished, he concentrated and willed the water and air around him to become something that closely resembled blue jeans and a tee-shirt, as the fire and other elements dissipated into vapor. He was even quite proud of his accomplishment because he managed to add stitching, and even though they where lacking pockets and rather askew, at least now they looked more normal.

Soon, lunch came around the corner while trying to understand how he could learn all this so fast. Ash explained to him that most of the things that he was learning were instinctual and that he only needed a set of parameters to learn for himself, since, like every magical creature out there, magic is in their nature and usually needs no guidance for it to be learned and implemented.

These explanations and other conversations came a long way to understanding his new little friends and their society's mechanics, while his body kept gaining strength and his mind started to focus more on what he was being told.

What he wondered about after lunch was over was how was it that the Dursley's where leaving him alone, but that was soon answered for him as the doorbell rang throughout the house and not long after that a knock sounded on his door. With a bemused expression on his face he opened the door to find Remus Lupin standing there. "Professor Lupin, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Lupin just chuckled at that, "Hello Harry, I'm here to discuss a few things, may I come in?"

"Oh!" Harry said slightly embarrassed, "of course, I'm sorry professor, please come in, make yourself comfortable," he waved him in and shut the door before fetching the chair from his broken down old desk and offering it to Lupin while he sat on the bed and Ash settled on his shoulder.

Lupin grinned at him and took the chair gratefully as he took a quick glance around the room; his eyes glinting with something unrecognizable to Harry as he did so.

"How can I help you Professor?" Harry asked, taking Lupin away from his examination of the room.

"Please Harry, call me Remus or Moony, It has been a while since I've taught anything," he said his eyes soft.

"Uh, I'll try, but habits die hard, I'm still having trouble calling Professor Moody something else," he answered sheepishly.

"No matter, I've come here to inform you of some things," he started, "and talk to you about other maters, but I guess I have to start somewhere, huh?" he asked and cleared his throat while Harry looked at him with interest, "After our last meeting we left here in somewhat of a daze, and a bit confused because of what was said, but everyone who was here still holds the same opinion Harry, if you need anything from us, all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks Moony," Harry smiled crookedly at him, "I do have some requests in mind but I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore first."

"I understand. Anyways, after we all slept on it, we had a meeting yesterday afternoon and have decided to follow the advice that the Sprite Elders gave us," he nodded towards Ash, who inclined her head in turn, "and we have started to discuss your options. Many things have been brought to the table, and we are having a second meeting this afternoon to smooth it all down. Professor Dumbledore will be here tomorrow morning along with Professor McGonagall and me to give you our conclusions so that we may start working out what we can do to help you."

"That," Asherah said, "is a good place to start; we thought that the situation would make itself more difficult by your stubbornness to allow someone so young to do what he must."

"Yes, that was the main topic of discussion yesterday, but it was finally decided, even if a bit reluctantly from some parties, that Harry is best prepared with more information than with less," Remus answered and his eyes sadden as he said this, prompting Harry to stand up and give the kind werewolf a heartfelt hug. "Thank you Harry," he said with a watery smile, his eyes shining as he regained his composure, "In any case, the Headmaster has checked the protections here at Privet Drive and it seams that they are weakening much faster then what you told us," he looked at Ash as he said this, "we estimate that in less then nine days they would not be useful, and that after the seventh day they would be weak enough that Voldemort would be able to break though with enough effort."

"What? I thought that they would stand longer then two weeks?" Harry questioned.

Ash looked at Harry sadly, "Yes, that estimate was made with the thought that you did call this place your home, but recently you have not, am I correct?"

"No," He admitted, "it's been a long time since I've called this place home, I see it as more of a prison," he finished with some bitterness in his voice, lowering his head.

"Yes," Remus told him with compassion, "Dumbledore has already mentioned that that was the most probable reason, and has expressed his sadness and taken at the same time the culpability for his actions. Many of the people that came here the other day are truly surprised that he has made so many mistake regarding your care and continued wellbeing," he paused and leaned forward, tilting Harry's head gently up by the chin so that they where looking eye to eye, "he truly regrets his actions Harry, know that he only has your best interests at heart."

"I know," he whispered, lowering his eyes and fidgeting with the edge of his white tee-shirt, "but it still hurts a bit to think about what I have endured because of his decisions."

"If it eases you heart to know, Emissary," Asherah spoke whisperingly, hovering in front of him, "remember that the prophecy, although it does not rule you, does state some facts of your fate. Weather you like it or not, '_neither can live while the other survives_,' wherever you spent your childhood it would not have been a good one, for Voldemort was just surviving at that moment, a mere shadow. Do you understand young one?"

"I…I think so," he whispered as he thought about this.

"Dumbledore could have left you in any other place and I can guarantee you that something would have happened to make your life simple survival as was Voldemort's life during those eleven years, at least here you were protected from any evil intent," she finished, and as he thought about it, it all made some twisted sort of sense.

"Now," Lupin said after he saw that some of the shadows in Harry's eyes disperse, "because the protections upon this house are weakening so rapidly we must move you to somewhere safe—"

"No," he whispered vehemently, "I'm not ready to go back there. I will not go to the House of Black," he finished, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to look for another option, for another place, nearly frantic at the mere thought. He was just not ready to face his godfather's house so quickly. He may have grieved, but some part of him had still not found closure.

"But Harry, it's the safest place that we have—"

"No," he said, this time louder as he got to his feet and started pacing.

"Harry…" Remus started again but was stopped by Asherah's light touch.

"Leave him be," she said softly as she watched Harry pace furiously across his room, "he is not yours to control, nor anyone's to command. Leave him be," she repeated, "He will find another way." Lupin just nodded warily and looked in horrified fascination when Harry stopped suddenly; closing his eyes as the clearly visible marks on his body started to glow brighter and brighter and his pale skin became blemish-free with an iridescent white glow around it. He watched as his already unruly hair started swaying in a non existing breeze.

"What is he doing?" he asked the Sprite, looking in wonder as the markings on Harry's forehead started glowing brighter still.

"He has found a way," she answered vaguely and smiled at Lupin's confused expression.

"Wha…?" Lupin stopped questioning as he saw that the vine like markings in Harry's fore-arms seemed to swirl a silvery color inside its different sized lines before red droplets would appear inside them and blend with the silver. He watched as drop after drop the red began overcoming the silver in the now former white markings, he watched as they started pulsing slightly and tinted completely a blood red color. Then it hit him, "he's…?"

"Yes," Asherah answered, looking at Harry's still form as all the markings in his hands colored red with blood, "he is calling, he has found it within himself, and he has chosen the next beings which he would seek to bond with."

Lupin just glanced her way before focusing on Harry again who had just lifted both hands, palms up, "Vampires…" he breathed.

"Indeed," was her only answer as a small dome of what looked to be wind formed in the center of his palms, almost looking… solid?

"But no one knows where vampires can be found…how does he?" he tried to ask, but was interrupted as he saw that drops of blood started to appear, congregating in the center of Harry's hands, and in a short amount of time, what could be considered a mouthful accumulated in his right hand.

"He knows how to find them, and he will; no creature of this planet can ignore the Emissaries call," Asherah spoke as she saw Harry open his iridescent emerald green eyes and look at his right hand. Slowly he tipped it, and rotated it, so that it was now palm down, and they saw as the small dome of air that he created there filled with his blood and detached from his hand leaving a small sphere of air full of blood, still pulsing with the beating of his heart. Soon after the same happened with his left hand before he placed both hands palm up to repeat the process, which he did until seven such orbs where hovering around him.

He closed his eyes once more, and slowly it looked as if the blood that had seeped into his marks where once more being reabsorbed, leaving them the same silvery color. Then his skin returned to normal, as his hair settled in its messy appearance. "There, it is done," he said in a whisper as all seven orbs gathered in front of him, "Assemble you covens, call to you clans, and awaken your elders," he paused as the seven orbs solidified and looked to be made of glass, full with blood, "you have five days," he finished, and the seven orbs flew out the window and separated to different parts of the world.

"Was that really necessary Harry?" Remus asked worriedly, looking out the window. "The Order will not like this," he stated as an afterthought.

That comment gained a steely glare from the young wizard, "they don't have to like it, I do this on my terms, on my time, when I so choose it," he told him as he sat down again.

"I know, cub, I know," Remus said absentmindedly before turning to meet his eyes, "but we worry about you."

The young wizards eyes softened at that, "you need not worry, Remus, I will go to Sirius's house when I'm ready, but I had already decided to do this, It just happened earlier then I expected. I thought I had more then a week left, but if the protections will be so week that Voldemort could get inside in no more then seven days then I don't want to tempt fate."

"I understand," the werewolf said, "I will inform the Order of what has happened, we will arrange to move you when the time comes. At this moment there are four members guarding the outside of the house permanently, until you can be relocated."

"That will not be needed," Ash joined the conversation, a small smile adorning her features, "on the fifth day we will remove you from this place, if that meets with your approval Emissary?"

"Yes," Harry nodded thoughtfully before looking towards the normal wizard, "I think it is best this way, if the Sprites move me at dawn of the fifth day and take me to their home I could rest there until the meeting with the Vampires is to take place at night."

"Is your way of travel safe?" Remus asked Ash.

"Safer than any you could arrange at this time; we will not be noticed, and our island home is hidden from all but us," she answered.

"Good, I'll inform the Order of these arrangements," he told them, "maybe your Elders could join us tomorrow morning so that we may better discuss the situation?" he asked the small Sprite.

"Of course," then she flew to Harry's left shoulder and placed her hand on the five circle pattern on the side of his neck, "Emissary, I'm afraid that you will need to put yourself in a regenerative sleep, so that your body may heal faster, and be ready for your gathering with the Vampires."

"What do you mean, heal, is something wrong Harry?" the older wizard asked in concern.

At this Harry just explained how the influence of the Sprites is healing his malnourished body, before turning to Ash again, "What do you mean regenerative sleep?"

"In the next four days you need only sleep for twelve hours in your true form while resting in each one of the elements, starting with fire this night, following with earth tomorrow, and then water and air," she explained, "this way with such a high concentration of the elements around you for such a prolonged period of time, the marks can absorb the energy they need to do their tasks more quickly. Therefore, I will suggest that after dinner you enter this state," at his blank face she just laughed lightly, "do not worry, I will be here to guide you."

"Okay," he said slowly, "if it's for the best then I don't have much choice."

"Harry," Remus gained his attention, "could I come earlier tomorrow so that we may complete this conversation over breakfast? Its becoming a bit late and the Order meeting is in a few minutes."

He smiled at his fathers friend, "you just want to see me burning in my sleep, don't you?" he asked in a teasing voice.

Remus smiled impishly while standing up, "well, I can't very well miss the show, now can I?" he asked, now smiling out right.

"Sure, just don't startle me awake, I usually wake at dawn, but I think that tomorrow will be a bit after that, right?" he directed the last question at Ash.

"Of course, I will teach you, so that you would start awakening at about half past seven, that way you can have an even twelve hour sleep," she answered him, as he lead the older wizard to the door.

"Well, there you have it, come after seven, and let yourself in, my Aunt and Uncle wont be too happy if you wake them up, and I don't think I want them to come in here and see me on fire," he told the werewolf with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he hugged him goodbye.

"Good," Remus said as he hugged back, "I'll see you tomorrow then," he said before saying his goodbyes and walking out the door and down the stairs.

"Well," Harry said turning around towards the hovering Sprite while closing the door, "c'mon, let's start with this fire sleeping thingy…" he grumbled good-naturedly as Ash laughed lightly before they got to work.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Magical Theory

_**Disclaimer:**_ Characters from the _Harry Potter_ series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story.

_**A/N:**_ Ah! _–Rubs hands gleefully-_ the fifth chapter is here!

* * *

Chapter Five  
**Magical Theory**

* * *

A choked gasp, low mutterings and whispered conversations roused Harry from a deep slumber the morning of the next day. Sleepily, he cracked open an eye to see Remus, McGonagall and Dumbledore talking quietly in a corner of his room, close to the window. 

Very well rested, he was almost completely awake in a few seconds and rolled from his sprawled position on his stomach to his right side and looked directly at the three intruders with wide, bright and piercing emerald-green eyes, which today stood unhindered by thick round spectacles.

"Hi," he said somewhat drowsily to the three assembled adults, making two of them jump, while the oldest of the three just turned serenely around and nodded in greeting, blue eyes twinkling in what he could only categorized as amazed wonder. Harry just looked back a bit confused at this, since that kind of expression was rarely seen in the venerable old sorcerer, that is, until he noticed that blue, yellow and orange flames where licking the whole of his body, which was only clad in white pajama bottoms, from the soles of his feet to the tips of his longish, sleep tossed, unruly black hair.

"Oh," he muttered sheepishly, as he looked where their gazes where directed and stretched out his hands to stare at the mesmerizing way in which the fire spread and arched from his unblemished, glowing skin, "excuse me for a moment," he stood up from his bed as they nodded, and he heard another gasp, this time recognizing that it was coming from Professor McGonagall, when the flames that until now only caressed his skin, expanded outward to form a sphere that obscured him from view for about fifteen minutes, as he took a warm bath, cleaned his face and teeth and dressed in somewhat simple blue jeans and a emerald green tee-shirt. When the sphere receded and what was left of the water that had surrounded him evaporated, he stood there for a moment until he felt that his hair was completely dry by the warm breeze. Looking at them for a moment he smiled awkwardly while ruffling his hair even more and biding them a more cheerful greeting.

"Good morning, Harry," Remus came out of his stupor and gave him a gentle hug, "that was, ah…interesting," he finished, still rather dazed.

"Yes, well, you know," he cleared his throat, "I thought that you where coming alone?" he finished confused and a bit embarrassed, knowing instinctively that it was ten past seven in the morning.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently before stepping back as McGonagall nodded in greeting, "excuse us for arriving quite so early, but we considered that it would be best to begin what we must discuss at your earliest convenience, if now would be adequate?"

"Yes, of course, I can take a few guesses of what we have to talk about. Please, Headmaster, make yourself comfortable," he waved his hands around the room and finally took notice that McGonagall's sights had turned towards the open window, "Professor?" he asked a bit concerned.

She started slightly and looked him in the eyes, "yes Mr. Potter?" she asked in a slightly bemused tone of voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked and saw from the corner of his eye as Dumbledore banished his rickety old bed and conjured two armchairs and a small couch, along with a coffee table and tea service already steaming.

"Yes, yes," she stuttered a bit before regaining her composure, "Mr. Potter, how is it that you are practicing magic, so advanced in fact that few wizards ever achieve it, without being detected by the ministry?" she asked with a tinge of curiousness and disbelief.

"Minerva," Dumbledore gained her attention, "please have a sit, I'm sure that Mr. Potter will explain this to us if he so desires," he said soothingly and gestured them to take a sit, which they did. Harry sat beside Remus in the couch and McGonagall in the other armchair. "Now," he continued when everyone was settled, "would anyone like some tea?" he asked cheerfully.

McGonagall took the offered cup of tea as Remus and Harry declined and Dumbledore served another cup for himself. "Harry, where are your glasses?" Remus asked looking straight at him.

"What?" He asked and touched his face thinking that his glasses where perched in their usual spot before rapidly waving his hand in front of him and making the air shimmer until it was a round reflective surface. "Oh! My glasses…" he whispered, looking at his eyes, unimpaired and unblocked by the usual thick glass barrier, "my eyes…" he said in wonder as he dismissed the shimmering surface to see the surprised look on Remus' face before he lunched himself at the werewolf, almost toppling him over and out of the couch, "Moony! I don't need glasses anymore!" he shouted happily a couple of times, to the amusement of all the adults, and disentangled himself moments later from the older wizard when he was calm enough, yet as he sat there, he was almost bouncing around in joy, serendipitously touching his face, as if making sure that it was real, unconsciously sending waves of gratitude toward the Sprites through their link, which they received proudly.

"Amazing…" Dumbledore murmured as he looked in Harry's direction.

Finally calming down somewhat he looked toward the ancient wizard, "what is, sir?" he asked, happiness clear in his voice.

"Well my boy, you must know that although many in the wizarding world have searched for centuries for a way of how to repair ones eyesight, it has yet to be achieved, and even thought by some as impossible," he explained, "I find the fact that you have done this most fascinating. Would you indulge an old mans curiosity and explain how this was accomplished?" he asked.

Harry just thought for a second before he launched himself into an exited explanation, to both the sadness of Dumbledore and the outrage of McGonagall, how it was thanks to the essence of the Sprites that now was a part of him; balancing, healing and restoring his body to what it should have been had it not been malnourished and abused during his stay at the Dursley's. So engrossed was he in the explanation that he just said how his supposed family had treated him, too happy to notice that this was news to most of those present, and worst then what the elder of the four had thought.

Silence met the end of this explanation as Dumbledore somewhat composed himself, looking all of his considerable years. "Well, that is most astounding," he said, halting as if he tried to say something before he seamed to think about it and stapled his long fingers together, seeming to age in front of his eyes as his eyes dimmed, "Would you ever forgive me, my boy, for the mistakes that I have made in regards to you?" he questioned after a few moments of heavy silence, seaming to ask this more to himself than to him.

Harry just tilted his head slightly to the side as he thought about what part of his explanation could bring that question about, since it was actually a wonderful thing that his body was healing. That is, until the fact that it was Dumbledore that had left him at the Dursley's care in the first place made itself known to him with resounding bells inside his head.

Moments passed as he pondered this until a small smile spread across his face while looking at his headmaster, surprising the old sorcerer, "Of course, sir," he said gently, "It may take me some time, but I will eventually forgive you," he paused, "I think sooner rather than later. You see, when I awoke after the Sprites bonded with me, made me part of them, their Ambassador," he said softly, "I saw my life as an outsider, and even if I didn't like what I saw, I'm starting to understand the why's and how's of it. I have already found closure with the events of my childhood because no matter where you could have placed me, this place still served as the safest for me. What I have yet to confront are my years at Hogwarts and your involvement with my affairs," he paused again, "but I think that the few grievances that I have with you on that account can be solved this morning, or at least I hope so."

The twinkle somewhat returned to Dumbledore's eyes at that, "You truly have a heart of gold, my boy," he commented making him flush slightly. "Nevertheless, as Professor McGonagall questioned earlier, how have you managed to evade the ministry while performing such complicated magic's, without the use of a wand might I add?" he questioned, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"What complicated magic, Headmaster?" he asked somewhat puzzled, and then thought about what he did when he woke up and realization struck, "Oh!" he exclaimed, and upon seeing their faces explained, "the clothes, right?" he asked, "I'm getting better at it, don't you think?" he questioned the amused wizards as he fingered his tee-shirt with an excitement that was thought only to be shown by five year olds in candy stores, but when he saw the expression in the stern witches face he clarified, "well, uh, you see ma'am, I haven't done any wizarding magic at all, that's why the ministry's not on me like Ron on food," he finished a bit worried.

Sensing Harry's slight apprehension directed at his Head of House and smiling a bit, Remus asked, "What do you mean that you haven't done wizarding magic?"

"Well, you see," he paused as he gathered his thoughts, "and this was the way it was explained to me, mind you," he paused again as they nodded, closed his eyes and concentrated, strengthening his link with nature, he opened them again and looked back at the three adults; his pale, unblemished skin now glowing slightly, as the markings in his forearms and hands shined brighter. "Magic is everywhere," he started in a low voice and held both his hands out, palms facing each other as the circles of weaving patterns in the middle of them, where there where no vines or markings, started to glow brighter, "it is the base of all of natures elements," he explained as a translucent sphere, about a foot in diameter appeared between his hands, "we find it in the center of this planet; pulsing, beating to an unknown rhythm, along with the fires of its core," here a small, two inch in diameter ball of molten fire appeared in the middle of the sphere, "magic is found here in its most primal concentration," he explained to the wordless professors and amazed werewolf.

As they watched they where slowly aware of the small movements of the ball of liquid fire, the appearances of shining multi-colored tendrils that guided its movements as the whole sphere starter rotating slowly, "We find magic," he continued when their attention was back on him, "in the earth that covers this core as it nurtures life; as it protects and guides its fires, its very being. As it holds, embraces and distributes the waters that flow inside and on the surface of this planet." Again he paused as rock, lava, earth and water unhurriedly covered the replicated planet's core and left the surfaced bare and naked.

"Finally, we find magic in the air, as it allows us to survive, as it surrounds us and protects us from the universe, as it takes care of all of us by many means that provide habitable environments," he said as little by little the small imitation of the planet that he held in his hands started to blossom, and gradually, trees grew, and wind currents and clouds could be seen, "Magic flows though every inch of this planet, allowing us to breathe, to drink, to walk, to eat and ultimately to live. Muggles have named its different layers in the physical sense, naming one of magic's many constant forces gravity, in the same way as many of the other beings in this planet have found, used and named the barriers and limitations that magic and nature have bestowed upon them," he paused as the small sphere disappeared and he dropped his hands to his lap and looked at the three adults as they tried to absorb this.

"So," Remus asked a bit confused, "we don't have magic inside us, like the theory books say? Like our own reservoir of magic or power?"

"That is what wizards perceive," Harry told them. "You see, magic is everywhere, like I said; be it in the water we drink, the air we breathe, and in the blood that flows trough out veins, that flows through every creatures and animals veins. It just manifests differently depending on the tasks one being or creature holds within the intricacies of nature. We as wizards have a connection with nature and magic, one that no other creature has, allowing us to bend magic to our will and perform our spells and incantations."

"But," McGonagall inquired, trying to understand this virtually new way of how magic behaves and where it comes from, "how is it that some wizards are more powerful then others, if they don't have more magic? Or do they have more magic then other wizards?"

"Well," here Harry looked at Dumbledore who's eyes where twinkling madly, "the stronger the connection with nature and natures magic that a wizard possess, the more powerful he is," he explained, "magic at its most basic is instinctual, so the stronger the connection the faster a wizard can learn it, use it and sometimes modify it," he paused and looked at McGonagall, "Voldemort, as the Sprite Elders explained the other day, strengthened his connection with natures magic by the most foul of arts, by twisting some of the barriers that magic and nature have placed on wizards to his advantage, while, for example, the Headmaster's connection has always been a strong one and has grown in strength as he has aged," he finished sadly.

"Fascinating, my boy," Dumbledore said cheerfully, "truly intriguing," he said, excited by this seemingly new view of magic, "however, I do believe that you have yet to answer the first question?" he said as Harry flushed slightly and Remus chuckled.

"Indeed," McGonagall intervened, her stern expression making itself known, "if you didn't do magic Mr. Potter, how did you conjure those clothes? Do you know how difficult it is to conjure fabric, let alone conjuring fabric in an established form or pattern as a shirt?" she finished with a bit of ill-concealed pride in her tone of voice.

"Uh," he started a bit surprised that it that it was so difficult to do with a wand, "well, uh," he started, "I did do magic, ma'am," and held out his hand when she was going to interrupt him, "just not wizarding magic. You see, like I said before, each creature or being that is magical uses or controls the aspects of magic that nature has allow them to perform so that they may do their tasks to keep balance within all life in this planet. As I was chosen by nature and magic herself and have already bonded with her and the Sprites, I can now control two more different aspects of magic apart from the wizarding one," he finished, looking over at McGonagall to see if his answer satisfied her.

"How do you mean, aspects?" Remus asked, leaning forward slightly.

He vaguely explained how the Sprites use their markings to weave and subtly control the magic that pertained to nature specifically, how they watch over the currents of the waters and air and the flows of magic and natural cycles, he carried on to explain that although they could delicately maneuver the balance of nature, they could not drastically change it, and only had any true influence of nature in their close proximity, allowing them to fly more easily, transport and clothe themselves, effortlessly demonstrating with his tee-shirt how he could weave the air around him to make the article of clothing, finally answering that question, and telling them vaguely how Sprites can have an affinity to one element or another and consequently their mere presence stimulates said elements even when they speak, much like a wizard uses his wand and his mere presence alters the flows of magic around them.

After he clarified that the other aspect of magic that he could control was nature herself, almost completely, they where looking at him with a new found admiration as they processed the fact that since he had a direct bond with nature, then his control over the wizarding aspect of magic could well be indefinable. He then went on to explain to them that where the Sprites could only watch and manipulate lightly the balance of nature, he could interfere, actually controlling the elements of nature, making fire out of air, not having to conjure it, like wizards do, and much, much more.

As understanding dawned in their eyes, he looked at Professor McGonagall, "As for the ministry, they just monitor the aspect of magic that wizards control. Uh, Moony could you levitate the tea set, please?"

Looking at him with bewilderment, Lupin stared at him for a moment before nodding and taking out his wand but stopped when Harry signaled him to hold.

"Ok, this is just a theory, mind you, but bear with me," he concentrated a bit on the air in the room and made it slightly visible, making the whole room glow a dim silvery white, "see, this is the air in the room, just remember that magic is also a part of it" he told the again surprised adults, "if you look closely you'll see that amongst the white there is movement and fluctuations in silver and some other colors, see?" as they nodded Harry motioned for Lupin to try the levitation charm. When Remus started the air around him glowed for a moment before his wand started to shine and a glowing path of bright silver and blue light was left, as if painted by the wand when he made the swish and flick movements before a beam of steady silver light shot from the tip of the wand and attached itself to the tray, until it too was glowing slightly and ascended, fallowing Remus' commands. "As I thought, even if not all spells are visible, I think that the wand movements when you say the incantations are actually what drives the magic, guiding and concentrating the magic already in the air at the wand itself before it is released by the casters will, not because of the words themselves, its like the movements just helps the wand core charge with the magic around before it is directed by the casters will. If I'm guessing correctly the words are just to help the mind concentrate," he explained before turning to Dumbledore, "right Headmaster?"

"Indeed, Harry," he answered as he watched the proceedings closely, "after much practice a wizard or witch may channel the intent mentally with their wand without having to use the incantation for that moments worth of concentration needed to cast the spell, but alas, not many can achieve that degree of focus without the words, either verbalized or not," he paused as Remus lowered the tray and his wand stopped shining, giving a small flash before slowly dissipating, "Interesting, my boy, we should set some time in the next school year so that we may research the inner-workings of magic more closely if you are so disposed?" He asked, eyes twinkling brighter than a blinding hex.

"Of course, sir," Harry answered right away, since he was rather interested in all of this himself. "Anyways, did you see how the wand and spell works Professor?" He asked McGonagall and continued at her nod, "Well, when I manipulate my environment, magic doesn't focus, converges at one point and then is directed to do what the caster intends, like when you use a wand," he pointed out, "it just helps a bit, uh, for example," he paused one second and a slight breeze was felt in the room, and they watched intently as small tendrils of silver and blue, which they now knew where the highest concentrations of magic within the air, started to weave themselves into different patterns that looked similar to those in Harry's arms and created a breeze in the closed room until the air around the tea set started glowing slightly brighter than the rest and the tray started hovering slightly, the air around and below it twirling faster and faster to maintain them that way, "can you see the difference?" he asked as he kept concentrating on the tray, "it's not wand-less magic, because that, like when using a wand focuses only magic to do what the caster bids, and I suspect behaves the same way as with a wand. What I'm doing at the moment is basically telling the air to lift the tray, and since magic is everywhere, even in the air, it just joins willingly and without me having to focus on it to do it," he paused, "I think," he paused again as he set the tray down and the air returned to normal, "at least that's what I understood from what Adrastos explained to me," he finished a bit awkwardly at the looks he was getting.

"Goodness, Harry," Remus spoke, pride and wonder evident in his voice, "When did you get so smart?"

"Hey!" he said indignantly as he slapped Moony's shoulder.

"Ahem," was the amused interruption of one Professor McGonagall as she watched their short interaction, before turning to Dumbledore, "Headmaster, we should consider Magical Theory for Mr. Potters class load next year," she started.

"But," Remus interrupted, "is there such a class at Hogwarts? I thought that only researchers and spell developers studied Magical Theory? And they are not actually classes but seminars where several or all the researchers join to discuss what they've found or some such nonsense," he finished, confused.

"Wait," Harry entered the conversation, "what do you mean by that, what about all the stuff they teach us at school?"

"Ah, excellent idea Minerva," Dumbledore said with a slight smile before turning to Harry, "you see Harry, even though the basics of Magical Theory are taught throughout ones education at Hogwarts, it is just that, the basics, just enough so that you understand how to perform the spells we teach in class, nothing more, nothing less. What I think Professor McGonagall is referring to is for us to actually open a Magical Theory class in Hogwarts," paused and looked toward McGonagall, "is it not?"

"Certainly Headmaster," she answered, a smile appearing in her usual stern face making Remus and Harry to exchange glances, "if Mr. Potter is so disposed to participate actively in these classes, I would even suggest that we extend the class to the staff and several select outside wizards and witches."

"Wait! You want me to do what?" Harry asked, now down right bewildered.

"They are asking you to teach a class Harry," Remus whisperingly clarified, clearly enjoying Harry's expression, "And not only to the students, but the teachers as well, and if I'm not mistaken and understood correctly, some of the most prominent Magical Researchers in the world."

He just sat there, speechless, trying to make his mouth work to no avail.

"Yes, yes, it could take a lot of work to plan a class such as this," McGonagall started saying, "but I would gladly do it. I think that in this week we cold find the approval necessary to send the information of the class with the Hogwarts letters." She paused, and then looked at Harry, "that is, if you're up to it, Mr. Potter?"

Harry just stood there, still stunned, "Minerva, why don't you start the process this afternoon, I think that it would be better if Harry has some time to digest this information, and we can use this time to draft him a proposal since he is still a student, and bring it tomorrow as we planned along with his O.W.L. results so that if he decides to accept we can better plan his future school years," he then turned and asked to the now better composed Harry, "What do you say, Harry, just think about it for today, and we will meet with you again tomorrow morning to hear your decision?" At his nod Dumbledore twinkled some more before trying to change the subject. "Now, I do believe that we have other matters to discuss?" Dumbledore asked.

That is until he was interrupted by the rumbling of Harry's belly, "Uh, sorry," he said guiltily, flushing slightly, to the enjoyment of the three adults, before recovering quickly, "could someone make a bigger table?" he asked as he located Ash's presence and told her that he was starving and informed her that the meeting started early as an afterthought, making her aware that he had company, to which he only felt her laugh merrily.

"Certainly Mr. Potter," McGonagall said as she transfigured the small coffee table right before a dozen or so Sprites appeared filling it with breakfast to which Harry tucked in instantly after thanking the Sprites profusely and receiving a couple of hugged greetings from some of the small children that tagged along, to the utter amusement of the adults.

"Greetings, young one," a soft whispered voice acknowledged him before greeting the three adults and invited the three to also partake of the generous spread of food.

Harry just smiled warmly at the two elders and their daughter before starting in with some bananas and honey, which he had grown rather fond of in the last few days.

-  
- o -  
-

"Ah! I dare say that this has been a most satisfying meal," Dumbledore commented as they finished their breakfast and the table was cleared, "that mango juice was truly delightful," he finished as he took a sip of some nectar, eyes twinkling happily.

Harry just sat back and rubbed his stomach as everyone else made light talk with Adrastos and Anthea, while Asherah sat in his right shoulder and placed a hand in some of the markings in that side of his neck.

"I see that the regenerative sleep has accomplished its purpose," she commented and then closed her eyes, brow furrowing in concentration, "Emissary, release yourself," she said, making the others around them take notice of the proceedings and paying attention to them.

"What do you mean?" he asked perplexed.

"You are unconsciously suppressing some of the changes that your body has gone through while healing, Emissary," she said after watching him closely, "search within yourself, feel your own skin, stretch your own muscles, and show your progress, Emissary. I can feel that your bones have strengthened, that your muscle structure has stretched, and that along with your eyes other damaged organs are regenerating. Now, release what you think you look like, Emissary, and display your true appearance."

He just looked back at her intently before nodding, ignoring the eyes that he could feel where watching him. Slowly, he concentrated, searched inside himself, and felt the small effort that his mind was making to maintain his current appearance. Gradually he mentally scanned his physical self for the results of its healing at the hands of the Sprites and natures influence.

His eyes closed and all those around him fell silent as his skin became an unblemished hue, making the lines and patterns of his silvery white markings stand out magnificently, shining calmly. They looked on as the markings became more defined that ever before, small designs appearing to be etched in what looked like pure silver and gold throughout the white glowing surfaces. They watched as his longish black strands started to sway to an unseen breeze, and his body ripple, every muscle tensing and relaxing in mere moments, looking for all as if a wave had flowed though him. Finally it started; he grew in front of their eyes, a couple of inches at the most, his body mass seeming to increase ever so slightly.

Completely relaxed he opened his eyes, which where glowing a vivid emerald green, as if the moon was looking straight at you though emerald tinted glasses. "Well done, Harry," Ash said as she removed her small hand from the side of his neck, "I would recommend that you do not suppress yourself while you heal, _Legatus_. Allow yourself to accept the changes as they are taking place," she paused, looking at him, "right now, only your bones have healed completely and regained their proper mass, the muscles are following, and as you sleep tonight with the earth element, they will finish healing, hopefully making you something other then skin and bones…" she teased lightheartedly.

Harry just flushed slightly, smiling, as the others laughed at his discomfort. "You have progressed greatly, young one," Anthea commented, her lilting voice warm with pride, "our people is pleased that through our influence you have recovered so."

"And I don't know how I can thank you enough…" Harry started to say, but was gently interrupted by Adrastos.

"Your happiness is thanks enough, young _Legatus_," he said serenely. "Some day, when you are ready, and Nature deems you so, will your emotions rule _Her_. Soon your happiness will be Earth's happiness, and as we are _Her_ custodians, then what better fulfillment of our roles as such then to help you find peace and balance within yourself, be it in mind, body or spirit?"

Harry just looked at them for a long moment, partially unable to speak, thankful to his new little friends, that although he has only known them for a short while, he thought of as family. Not by blood, but by magic and nature.

"Now," Dumbledore once again turned serious, "there is much to be done, Harry, my boy. Are you ready?" He asked, forgoing his usual cheerful persona and showing once again why he was the only wizard that Voldemort even feared.

"Yes sir," Harry answered as he straightened in his seat.

"Very well, there are several matters that you must be made aware of," here the venerable old sorcerer paused as the others leaned in with interest, "you already know why Voldemort went after you when you where just a baby, and thus fulfilling the first part of the prophecy. Remus here," he nodded at the werewolf, "has been authorized to tell you all that we know of his current movements and past history so that you may better understand what we are up against."

"Thank you Moony," Harry said, grateful that he will no longer be kept in the dark, and had a more approachable person to ask questions to then the headmaster.

"Good," Dumbledore continued, "as I mentioned earlier, Professor McGonagall and I," he gestured toward his Transfiguration teacher, who inclined her head in acknowledgment, "will return tomorrow and speak with you about school matters at length. Since we have discovered of your coming appointment yesterday," he paused and gave him a lengthy penetrating look before continuing, "I have managed to acquire your O.W.L. results a week before they where supposed to be sent out. We will go through them and your options for your future school career taking into account, ah, recent developments, shall we say?" he said, smiling slightly.

Harry just nodded, not knowing how much his newly discovered purpose and link with nature could change his schooling.

"Now," the Headmaster continued, "I have also started the search for your birthstone, so that we may retrieve it from its resting place, which I have yet to find, so that we may know your complete legacy, along with preparations in the Ancestor's Hall so that we may know your parents' last wishes."

"Headmaster," he interrupted, slightly bemused, "could you possibly explain what all that means?"

Dumbledore just chuckled slightly, "of course my boy," he answered, "seeing as this is a very old wizarding tradition, one that is almost lost in fact." He paused and seemed to gather his thoughts as most of them watched, intrigued, "I shall start at the beginning, I think," he said more to himself then the other around him and popped a lemon drop into his mouth, "usually, as Minerva and Remus can attest, long lines of wizarding families have legacies that they pass down from father to son, from the Head of the family, the Head of the line, to the Heir of that line, the Heir to that House. But what these legacies are, no one exactly knows but those within the family, and even then only the Heads of the House truly know it all.

"You see Harry; this is one of the things that truly differentiate pureblooded wizards from muggleborns. They possess a history, an ancestry, a path already walked upon in our world. You, I'm afraid are the only of your House left, the last Potter of the line, and as such we searched for a different alternative in finding and informing you of your birthright, the knowledge that is your right to know and claim. Of course, this could be done easily in the Ancestor's Hall, but you are a special case…"

"What's the Ancestor's Hall, professor?" Harry interrupted.

"Ah, I sometimes forget that you do not know these things," the Headmaster explained, "fear not, you will understand it better when you are there and see it with your own eyes, for it is difficult to explain it, but know that this Hall serves the same purpose of a Muggle will. Within, your parents' last wishes will be known, along with many more things, but many preparations have to be made beforehand, and they will not be ready until at least mid October Does that answer your question for now, my boy?"

"Yes sir, thank you," Harry said absentmindedly.

"Now, as I was saying, you are a special case," he paused at Harry's questioning look, "I realized a few years ago when you pulled a ruby encrusted sword out of a tattered old hat," he winked at Harry, "that maybe there was more then the Potter Legacy for you to claim. The wizarding custom that I mentioned earlier has to do with your ability to claim any other Legacies of which you would be the last Heir and House Head; this has to be done before you learn of your primary inheritance. But for that we need your birthstone, and I have yet to locate its whereabouts."

Questions roared around Harry's head, but he was unable to voice them because at that moment Adrastos just raised more, "Fear not," he said calmly, "for the Emissary's birthstone will be uncovered soon enough. You need not search for it, for it is already found, and just waits to be claimed."

Harry just sat there, more confused then ever before, as Dumbledore gave a visible sigh of relief at this news, but he just couldn't understand and voiced his question, which was met with silence, a silence of weighed probability. When leaders try to see if the information released will be of benefit, if it would help at all, or if it would serve a better purpose for the information to remain undisclosed.

And so the silence spread and thickened as they looked at each other to see who would answer that question, who knew enough of this lost custom to explain, who would tell him what the bloody hell a birthstone was...

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Future Plans

_**Disclaimer:**_ Characters from the _Harry Potter_ series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story.

_**A/N:**_ Please enjoy and do review!

* * *

Chapter Six  
**Future Plans**

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a slight haze as Harry thought of what he had been told. Dumbledore and McGonagall departed shortly behind the Elders, who promised to explain to him about Birthstones when the time was right, which he trusted them to do. Remus and Ash stayed behind and restored his bedroom to its former state, albeit with a more comfortable mattress, muttering all the while about what she would like to do to his dear _family_. 

Lunch was eaten distractedly as Remus filled him in on Voldemort and his Death Eaters; their movements during the past year and its culmination in the Department of Mysteries incident, where even if both where saddened because of Sirius' loss, they admitted that many things where accomplished that night; such as the prophecy orb being broken, Voldemort's return finally being acknowledged by the Ministry of Magic and the wizarding public, the capture of eleven Death Eaters and what Dumbledore estimates was a damaging blow to Voldemort himself when he tried to possess Harry in the Atrium of the Ministry. This was speculated because no further activities have been reported from the supposed Dark Lord or his followers since then.

Remus talked a bit more about what they knew of Voldemort's first rise and his activities back then, along with how the Ministry and to some extent the Order of the Phoenix, of which he still didn't receive any current information, dealt with the threat. Soon after Remus had to go, promising to be back tomorrow and leaving him in Ash's capable, if not small hands, who taught him how to better use his new abilities along with checking his markings regularly and monitoring his health.

Before long, after working in perfecting his clothing, going as far as to try and make some robes, taking his school robes as examples, he laid to rest at half past seven that evening, his mind tired as he called to the earth element to surround him and help him heal, this time without Ash's help, and fell asleep immediately; sand and soil swirling around him like quicksand, as vines and different common plants, flowers and herbs grew comfortingly around his skin, blossoming after they settled down, making for a literal flower bed, and in his particular case, a blanket as well.

-  
- o -  
-

A soft hoot broke the sleepy cloud of slumber the next morning, the sun shining through his bedroom window as the vines that covered him started to recede, leaving him clad in green boxers, his skin and marks glowing faintly, as they always did when he woke up. "Hedwig!" he exclaimed happily as he sleepily located the source of his wake up call, "hey there girl, how was your trip? You wouldn't believe what's happened while you were gone," he said to his snowy owl, extending his arm, to which she flew immediately, climbing slowly to his left shoulder. She held out her leg while he petted the side of her feathered head in greeting as she crooned lovingly. "You've got something for me then?" he inquired, removing her load with his right hand, and placing the letter in his bedside table before turning back to petting her, "go on, have a rest and I'll fill you in later," he told her, as the owl nipped his fingers as if telling him 'you better' before gliding to her open cage, sipping some water and closing her amber eyes after making herself comfortable.

Harry watched Hedwig for a little while, a soft smile in his face, before stretching and starting to get ready for the day, making sure of the hour, which he surprisingly found to be three minutes after eight.

Twenty or so minutes and a small indoor rain shower of warm water later, when he was ready and trying to fine-tune the pockets of his slacks, Ash appeared along with his breakfast. Good mornings and greetings where exchanged and small talk was made with a couple of the red and green winged Sprites that remained at Harry's insistence. The letter atop of his bedside table pushed to the back of his mind for the moment.

"Ash," Harry asked after breakfast, when the Sprite was checking his progress, "how come you know so much about me? I mean, you lot already know about the prophecy and many things that I thought no one else knew…" he trailed off, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well," she began, still tracing some of the marks in his back, sometimes placing her tiny hand on some pattern or other, "the night that we heard your call, which we felt immediately after the skies opened, you where located and identified, it was a mad scramble really, to find all about you in so short a time, but every last Sprite that transported you to Nature's Center came into contact with you at least once since you where born," she paused as Harry turned abruptly over, a surprised expression in his face, "yes, some of them asked the trees about you, others knew you because they watched you grow up. We just added all the information together before we revealed ourselves more then an hour after you first called."

He just stood stock still, absorbing this before turning back to Ash, who was now hovering in front of him, "how about the prophecy?" he asked, surprisingly not angry that they knew him so well and still curious.

"Oh, that," she said dismissively, a mischievous flicker appearing in her hazel eyes, "we just acquired the knowledge from your own mind, you where quite distracted, you know that, right?" she questioned nonchalantly, a smirk firmly stretching her small face.

Shame filled him, thinking that if they could get into his mind so easily, then Voldemort could have done so too. Seeing his expression and interpreting it correctly, Asherah interrupted his line of thought.

"Do not worry, Emissary, we could only see your mind because your connection with Nature was growing and before we bound ourselves to you, your thoughts where easily seen by our Elders, no one else. Since then, because of the part of us that you now possess, your mind is your own and no one can breach it without your consent."

"Thanks," he said, relieved, saving questions about that particular subject for later.

"We are here to help, Emissary, now turn around so that I may finish," she ordered with mock-severity as she once again placed her hands here and there, looking for Merlin knows what.

Grumbling good-naturedly, he turned around obediently yet pouting slightly, and sat still until she started commenting on what was happening to him; she explained how his muscles had filled, toned and strengthen, how his ligaments, those torn in the past or otherwise damaged, had healed and how his nervous system had started to recover from the abuse that it had suffered, which was probably because of the Cruciatus Curses he had been subjected to in the past, among other things.

The following couple of hours were spent learning to use his direct link with nature to affect a much grater area around him, stretching his senses outward until his mind started to strain with the effort of manipulating the air to create a light breeze in the sweltering heat of the summer sun. He started simply enough, with Number Four, until he reached beyond the block, where he started to tire. Ash told him that at the moment his link with Nature was not strong enough, but that it would strengthen daily, until one day, in the not so near future, he would be able to affect an area located in the other side of the world. At the moment though, Harry was beyond satisfied with reaching Wisteria Walk.

-  
- o -  
-

Their lessons where cut short, however, when Professor McGonagall entered the room at about half past ten in all her severe, tight bun, sweeping emerald green, tartan robed glory. Clearly upset about something or other and muttering about lazy thieves, scoundrels or something of the like. Probably referring to the fact that Mundungus Fletcher was today's guard from the Order. Something that Harry was informed of by Ash, as she did every morning.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, I hope you are well?" she asked, smiling slightly when she saw him perched against the headboard of his bed, cross-legged and glowing because of what he was previously doing.

"Good morning, Professor," he greeted, standing up and ushering her further inside before shutting the door, "I would offer you a seat, but I guess you can do much better that what I have to offer," he said motioning to the chair beside his well worn, broken down desk.

"Quite," she commented, looking disapprovingly at the rickety old chair in his desk before turning towards him, waving her wand and making two armchairs appear our of thin air in the middle of the room, not as plush at the Headmasters, but very comfortable non the less, "the Headmaster will be around shortly to speak with you, Mr. Potter," she said, taking a seat and offering him the other one before greeting Asherah, who took a comfy spot on his shoulder. "In the meantime we should discuss your O.W.L. results and your next school year at Hogwarts, wouldn't you agree?" she asked smiling before taking out a thick envelope and handing it to him.

Harry just stared open mouthed at the envelope, rich indigo ink penned in formal script showing _**'Mr. H. J. Potter'**_ as the recipient of the letter which was sealed with the Ministry of Magic crest. He turned it over in his hands, weighing it, shaking it, too nervous to just open the bloody thing. When McGonagall gave him a stern look that simply said 'if you don't open it, I will,' he just exhaled an explosive breath before leaning slightly forward and breaking the wax seal, breathing in before taking four pieces of parchment out of the envelope.

He read the first formal looking parchment, a letter from the head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, Griselda Marchbanks, which explained the testing procedure and exams, before turning to the second page, which held a detail explanation of the grades that could be accomplished in the exams (_Outstanding_, _Exceeds Expectations_, _Acceptable_, _Poor_, _Dreadful_, and _Troll_), pointing out the value of both theory and practical exams in each subject and the percentile needed to get which grade.

He somewhat skimmed the detailed explanations, which basically explained that to obtain an 'O' level grade, or Ordinary Wizarding Level in any given subject, then you had to achieve at least an _Acceptable_ in the average score between the theory and practical exams. Then he turned his attention to the third parchment, which held the first five subjects in alphabetical order for the Ordinary Wizarding Levels tests or O.W.L.s (Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Divination). He read ahead and looked at each result, a small smile spreading across his features as he saw that he didn't do as badly as he had thought, with a _Poor_ in Divination, which to his amusement he had predicted, an_ Acceptable _in Astronomy, an _Exceeds Expectations_ in Charms and an_ Outstanding _in Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Smiling nervously because the Potions mark was in the other page he quickly flipped it over and scanned the fourth parchment and almost let out a whoop of joy as he read, and re-read again, only barely restraining himself from actually jumping up and down and shouting some nonsensical babble that would probably include several expletives about Snape and where he could shove his 'wickedly cool' results, or some such nonsense. Indeed, if it where not for McGonagall's presence, Harry would have accidentally apparated in front of Snape and shoved the test results in his face with a resounding 'HA!' But alas, it was not to be, so he managed to control himself somewhat and read his other results (Herbology, History of Magic, Potions and Transfiguration). Taking in his last grades, his beaming smile almost turned blinding at the _Acceptable_ mark in History of Magic, which he thought he would have gotten a _Dreadful_ at the most, an _Exceeds Expectations_ in Herbology and Transfiguration and an _Outstanding_ in Potions.

He was startled out of his own thoughts by the polite coughs from his slightly smiling Head of House, "Well then Mr. Potter, I assume you did well?" she asked almost hiding her own curiosity. Harry just smiled at the stern old witch and handed her his results.

He noticed the slight widening of her eyes and then turned when he finally felt the small pressure in his neck that told him that he was being hugged by a Sprite, "Congratulations, Harry," she whispered, proud of his accomplishments.

"Congratulations indeed, Potter," McGonagall said as she finished reading his results, "eight out of nine… I see that I won't have to persuade Severus into letting you attend his classes," she paused and looked him over, "are you still considering becoming an Auror?" she asked.

Harry thought about it for a moment, "Actually Professor, I don't think that I'd like to be employed by the Ministry. When I said that I wanted to be an Auror I said it because that was what first popped into my mind at the career meeting," he stated sheepishly, "but with what's happening I can't think of any job that I'd be interested in."

"Besides," Ash cut in, "you will be too occupied to hold any ordinary job, Emissary," finishing this short pronunciation with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"I agree, Potter, seeing what and who you are, a common job would be almost impossible for you to maintain. Moreover, with all of the abilities you have, and those that you will gain I would categorize most of the jobs out there as below your talents," McGonagall explained.

"Then what subjects do I take if I don't have any idea of what I'll do when I finish school Professor? I mean if I do defeat Voldemort—" he was saying when he was interrupted.

"You will succeed, Mr. Potter, and even though I don't see you as an Auror, Healer or anything where you will be anything but the leader, you can select your classes according to what would help you at the moment," she paused, looking over his results, "let's see, I would recommend taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions at the very least," she looked at him while he mulled over what she was saying, "I would suggest you not take Divination or History of Magic, you truly do not need them and that time could be spent in more constructive ways. Any future career that you might hold will not need those two subjects. Now," she looked at him again, "what do you think about Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Astronomy?"

"If I may suggest, Emissary," Ash put in, before he could express his ideas, and he nodded at her to continue, "but you will have an advantage in those subjects. Remember that you have an ever growing link with Nature, your simple presence will help plants grow soon enough, and because of _our_ influence as custodians of this planet inside of you, you will find different ways in which to handle all of the aspects of plant life, magical or otherwise." She paused and hovered slightly, "as for this star searching class, do you remember the sky, Emissary?" she asked and continued at his nod, "when your connection with Nature and Natures Magic grow to a certain level you will be able to see the skies as they truly are, not as we see them now…" she drifted off before looking at him intently, "I would suggest that you continue your Magical Creatures class, although you could probably communicate with them, magical or not, be it by feeling, thought or speech, knowing their Care could possibly be helpful to you."

"I guess so, and that way I won't disappoint Hagrid," he said smiling, "How about it Professor?"

"That would make five classes, and if you choose to teach the Magical Theory class it will make six. I think that with Quidditch practice also, your year will be substantially filled?" she asked, smiling.

Harry just whipped his head around and looked her in the eyes, "Really Professor?" he asked excitedly. "Will I get my broom back? That _Umbrige_ woman still had it at the end of the year," he finished almost spitting the ex-professors name.

"Yes, it's in my office, really what was that woman thinking, locking a broom in the dungeons?" she asked, her dislike for the supposed high inquisitor evident in her tone.

"Oh, bugger," Harry said as he realized something, "Professor, I don't think I'll be able to play Quidditch this year…" and before she had a chance to question him he just started hovering slightly, the marks in his arms glowing slightly, "It wont be fair," was all the explanation that he gave her, "besides, my bones aren't as hollow as they used to be, and by the end of the summer break the Sprites will have me as fat as Dudley, the way they're going on with the food," he grumbled the last part, earning a playful slap on the side of his neck, "I don't think I'll be seeker material when all is said and done," his said, voice sad.

But before McGonagall could speak a cheery voice from the doorway cut in, "Ah, I must agree with Mr. Potter, Minerva." Dumbledore walked calmly into the room greeting the occupants before he conjured himself a chair, eyes twinkling brightly, "Besides, I don't think that Harry here will have enough time for such things," he finished, smiling at the Gryffindor Head of House's grumpy demeanor at this, in her mind, most distressing news.

"Hi, Headmaster," Harry welcomed the aged wizard, a bit confused, "uh, what do you mean that I won't have time for Quidditch? Um, if I could even play, that is."

Dumbledore just looked at him over his half-mood glasses, "well before I answer that I would like to know if Professor McGonagall has offered you the Magical Theory teaching position, Mr. Potter?"

"No Headmaster, we have yet to discuss it. I was in the process of helping Mr. Potter to select his classes," McGonagall interrupted, slightly irritated at being interrupted herself, "Really Albus, I thought that you where going to arrive much later."

Harry just stayed silent and watched as Dumbledore took out his twelve handed watch and looked at it before returning it to his pocket, "Yes, yes, it is barely eleven, but I received some very interesting news this morning and decided to inform you immediately," he was saying while rummaging within one of his many pockets, "Ah! Here we go," the old sorcerer exclaimed with a smile and handed a folded parchment to the Deputy Headmistress.

While she read, the room stayed silent, Harry almost bursting with curiosity while Dumbledore hummed under his breath. The young wizard in training just looked at his Head of House as she read and re-read the parchment before turning toward the Headmaster with a surprised expression, "you don't say?" she asked, before eying Harry with an unreadable expression.

"Indeed," the old sorcerer answered before turning towards Harry, "my boy, do you know what that piece of parchment says?" he asked and continued when Harry shook his head negatively, "it lists the results of this years O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams in Defense Against the Dark Arts," he paused, looking at him intently, "My boy, every one of the students that was in your Defense Club has no less then an _Exceeds Expectations_ in their results, where the rest of their classmates, thanks to Ms. Umbridge's tutelage only gained an _Acceptable_, and even those are few and far in between," he explained, pride evident in his voice.

Harry was struck speechless; to think that he helped his friends, if even in a small way, to do so well, "uh, well, we all worked pretty hard Headmaster…" he started to say, but was again interrupted.

"Mr. Potter, do not downplay your achievements," McGonagall said to him, "because of you, each person within your club received the knowledge that was your Professors job to impart. The simple fact that you covered so much material that even those in seventh year received such outstanding results is a clear illustration of your teaching abilities."

"Now," Dumbledore stated, his eyes twinkling like Christmas decorations, "as to why you would not have time for Quidditch, my boy…" he paused and coughed, as if realizing that he said something wrong and glancing nervously to his left shoulder, that upon glancing over, he found to hold a glaring and glowing Sprite, "yes, yes, that is, if you so choose," he said soothingly, only to regain his composure when the little being nodded

Clearing his throat, the old wizard continued, "Like I was saying, if you do indeed decide so, there are some things that we would like you to consider. Firstly, teaching the Magical Theory class, once a week, every other week. A post that holds benefits that would help you in your tasks during your two remaining years at Hogwarts. Secondly, I would also like you to consider continuing your Defense Club so that you may ease the load on your new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, that although quite capable will have much to overcome because of the… Ah, shall we say, _ineffectual_ instruction of the past year," he pause and chuckled slightly, "Thirdly, I would suggest that you have some private tutoring so that we may help you better hone the wizarding aspect of your magic," he finished, his eyes twinkling still.

Harry pondered all this, and looked at Ash for her input, to which she just gave him a look that clearly said 'it's your choice' so he closed his eyes and thought of what he had already decided on, missing the hopeful look that passed between his Professors. Defense Against the Dark Arts, one of his favorite subjects, which if he did accept and opened the DA in a more official capacity he would be able to better interact with the Professor, who could maybe help him advance beyond the curriculum, he paused and thought it over before a question popped into his mind, "Uh, who's the new Defense Instructor, Headmaster?"

"She is a French Hit-Witch who was on assignment here in England for three years and has just completed said assignment. She has decided to stay here instead of going back to France to help with the oncoming war, but she did not want to work for the Ministry and so applied for the Defense post. I will tell you no more, but I will say that she is highly qualified and trustworthy," the Headmaster explained. At the mention of trustworthy, he contemplated the probability that she had probably joined to Order of the Phoenix as well.

Harry nodded, getting excited at the prospect of a good teacher for a change, and since both he and Hermione had already discussed, by way of letters, the possible continuation of the DA, the fact that they could be backed by the Headmaster, and have a regulated schedule was just a plus. Finally making up his mind, in that account, he told both Professors that he would continue leading the DA, with Hermione's help, once a week. To which Professor McGonagall assured him that she would find a suitable time that would not interfere with other classes or activities.

"Thank you, dear boy, thank you indeed," Dumbledore said, highly pleased, "I am certain your contribution will aid your new Professor greatly. You, of course, will be in charge of your club, and although it will be voluntary and every last member will need your approval to be able to attend, I ask you that you at least give every one an equal chance." This, of course, Harry interpreted as 'don't kick the Slytherin out on first sight,' which he acknowledged, accepting this course of action.

"As for the Magical Theory class," McGonagall went on to explain, "If you choose to take our offer, you will be given your own office and classroom, which you can also use for your Defense Club. Because of the importance of what you have to teach we are also inviting some of the most prominent Researchers in the magical community," she paused and looked at him slightly, "Therefore if you choose to accept the post, it will be so that the classes will be given every two weeks, consequently allowing you ample time to prepare between classes and enable you to keep up with your other studies."

"At present," Dumbledore took up where McGonagall left off, "there are certain benefits apart from your own classroom that we can offer you, since I highly doubt that you would want us to pay you for your efforts, am I correct?" he asked, and Harry nodded, knowing that he did not need the Galleons, "then we would offer you your own private rooms, were you would find them most convenient, be it in or close to Gryffindor Tower or outside, close to what would be your office," he paused and glanced at Ash, "we considered your sleeping arrangements better suited if they where located outside of the Tower so that your, ah, new abilities could stay hidden, and your future activities presented by your new station as Emissary would be more easily accomplished," he finished.

Harry just thought this over, seeing the logic in what was being proposed to him. Basically it was a cover story, so that he could show as little of his abilities as possible, thus ensuring that Voldemort does not find out about them before they wished him to find out. It was brilliant actually, since he would not have to hide this from his dorm mates, which would have proven to be extremely difficult, especially after he started bonding with other beings.

"Now, Mr. Potter," McGonagall explained with her full stern visage weighing in every word, "If you do accept, this will mean that you will also have to be in your best behavior, you will be and currently are a role model to your fellow students, and while you are teaching you will be part of the Hogwarts Staff, meaning that you will be able to award and deduct House Points along with assigning detention for those misbehaving—"

Dumbledore interrupted the stern woman there, his lips fighting hard to hind a smile, "that also means that all those from the staff that attend your classes will be part of the student body while in your class, and will be treated and subjected to the same treatment as any other student," he finished, his face stone serious, but for the quirk of his aged lips.

Harry just stared blankly at the Headmaster before finally catching up with what he said, and he almost fell of his armchair laughing at the thought that he would be able to give Snape detentions for being his acerbic self. Regrettably, he maintained his composure, but did not manage to conceal the chocked laugh that was threatening to escape or the shining of his eyes because of his repressed merriment.

McGonagall seamed to understand what he was thinking and pursed her lips because of it, promising to give him a stern talking-to if he was anything but fair.

-  
- o -  
-

Once Harry had agreed with what the Professors proposed, both the extra tutoring and actually teaching a class, they left; McGonagall promising that she would arrange all of his classes so that they would be the most convenient, informing him that his first lessons would be in the second week of term so as to allow the other students to sign up for the Defense Club. She wished him luck in his summer activities and departed after a confirmation that his Hogwarts letter would be arriving next week, to which he asked her to deliver it to Remus instead, so that the Marauder could buy his school supplies, seeing as he didn't know if he would be able to go himself, because, plainly speaking, he actually couldn't ascertain as to when he would return from his meeting with the Vampires or actually _where_ he would be going for the aforementioned gathering.

After promising to see her the second of September for a more thorough discussion of his new position, McGonagall departed, leaving Harry to discuss a few things with the Headmaster; mainly the fact that Remus would stop by that afternoon, and that Dumbledore himself would return tomorrow morning to talk to him about his departure along with bringing several documents that he needed to sign so that everything else planned could be put into motion, alongside the contract that would make him an official member of the Hogwarts Staff. He also asked the Headmaster for authorization to leave on weekends apart from the official Hogsmeade visits when the situation arose, or simply put, when he decided to call for any other being or meet with those that he was already bonded to.

Moments later they finished polishing out the finer details and the Headmaster of Hogwarts departed to the yelling of Uncle Vernon and the frightened screeching of Aunt Petunia, who where muffled when he closed the door to his bedroom once again and turned to Ash who was helping set up lunch, making him aware that it was well after one in the afternoon, which meant that he had six more hours left before he would have to retire for the day.

When lunch was half way through Hedwig awoke, now rested from her long travels, "Hey girl, sleep well?" he asked and offered the snowy owl some nuts and berries, which she ate gratefully from her perch in his shoulder. Abruptly he remembered the letter he received that morning and looked at his bedside table, snatching it up and tearing it open.

Since they knew that their mail could be intercepted, and to avoid the short missives, and uninformative correspondence of last summer, Ron, Hermione and him decided to just not talk about Voldemort, the Ministry or anything of the sort, promising to just catch up on that stuff when they saw each other in person. So it was that they exchanged at least one later with each other every four days, usually after Harry sent his note to the Order telling them that he was alright. It was filled with the normal contents of O.W.L. results, Quidditch games, School, friends and family. Making their summers much more relaxed then the last.

He read the letter slowly, finally understanding why Hedwig had taken so long. Hermione, it seamed, was on vacation with her parents in Spain, thus his last letter to her reached her there. She once again gave a long winded, nervous commentary of her exams; how she did, where she failed, and what she thought she would get, before exclaiming about her trip, what she was learning and where she had been, both in the muggle and wizarding part of the area, taking care not to say where she was at that moment, in case the letter was intercepted, before asking how was everything holding up on his side.

Thinking that since he was uncertain of where he was going and what was going to happen, he took out his quill, parchment and ink, and started to write both of them, explaining that he was going out of the country, and that he would probably be unable to see them before September first. Promising to explain everything when they met again he told them vaguely that something had happened, but left it at that.

Remus arrived to the sight of Harry writing in his desk, shortly after half past two that afternoon, and greeted the young wizard warmly, "Hello to you too Moony," Harry acknowledged without turning around, signing his name to the letter he had written to Ron and setting it aside with Hermione's. "Have a seat, I was just writing a letter to Ron and Hermione so that they know not to ask questions, and that I'll be indisposed for the rest of the summer break," he explained without turning around, stowing his writing supplies in his trunk again, Hedwig still resting in his shoulder.

"I can see that," the werewolf commentated before taking the offered seat as Harry made himself comfortable on the bed, ready to learn more about his foe and how he used certain situations to his advantage. He hoped that he would later be able to ask others about the first rise and current events so as to know their perspectives and opinions. "Anyways, lets get to it; I think I said I was going to tell you how the Ministry worked, how everything was before the Ministry and how did the current way of things help Voldemort with his cause, right?"

"Right," the young wizard said, leaning forward with interest, soaking up all that his father's friends said.

"You must understand that when the wizarding world went into hiding, one and a half thousand years ago, even before Hogwarts was conceived, there was no ministry, but a council made up of all the Heads of each of the existing wizarding families. Unfortunately, the families started to diminish seven hundred years later because of the new ideas of pureblooded superiority that sprouted one hundred and fifty years before; right after Hogwarts was built, when Salazar Slytherin left her. The council found itself divided and weak, and so a wizarding government was implemented, until it became what you see today."

They discussed the issue in depth; how were the basic seeds of the pureblooded ideals that started the intermarriage between them, heightening their belief that muggleborns where below them, and setting up laws that prevented any more families, or new blood, from joining without a confirmed heritage of at least ten generations. Therefore the council dwindled as these families merged with each other without any other wizarding families being recognized, and whole lines disappeared. The Ministry and Minister along with the Wizengamot were created as the last action before the council was disbanded; the few families 'pure' enough to be part of the council where no longer able to do their duty because of simple minded and extremist ideals.

Remus then went on to explain Ministry politics and laws, going as far as explaining the kind of corruption that plagues the wizarding government without the public being the wiser. The people who worked and work there that had some significant part on the last rise of Voldemort and what led to the current state of affairs. When the afternoon was finding its closure and giving way to night, the topic changed to a much lighter note.

"I heard that you're going to be a teacher then?" the former marauder asked, delight shining in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah…" Harry said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "weird, huh?"

"I say. Congratulations, Harry, I know you'll do great." Remus said, "Now, I've been told that I have some things to pick up, eh?"

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall will send you my Hogwarts letter; could you please buy my stuff for me?" Harry asked hopefully, trying to give his best puppy dog eyes, which, mind you, needed some practice.

The marauder just laughed lightly at his attempts, "Sure Harry, what do you need?"

Immediately Harry went to his trunk and picked up his money bag, searching for his vault key before handing it to Remus, "Here, get me what's on the school list and what you think I might need," he paused and made a thoughtful noise, "anything else I'll purchase when I get back, the Headmaster allowed me to leave on weekends if I needed too."

"I see, would you need any robes, or do you have that covered?" the older wizard asked. He just weaved some of the air around him slightly and stood still as his shirt and shorts where replaced with a simple, yet passable Hogwarts robe.

"I'm working on it, I think that by the time term starts, I'll be able to pull it off," he commented lightly with Ash's support, before changing back into what he was wearing before. "Could you also buy me some books that might help me?"

"Sure thing, I'll speak with Dumbledore and we'll see about coming up with something of a list for your extra tutoring," he finished with a wink.

"Thanks Remus!" he said gratefully before turning his attention towards his trunk once more. He took out all his clothes, and piled them up in the center of his room, "Ash?" he asked gesturing toward the hand-me-downs. Asherah just nodded and hovered over the pile of clothes, igniting a small flame until not even dust remained, the untouched floorboards giving credit to her control over that particular element. Finally he reshuffled his books and locked the trunk with everything but his money pouch. "You best take this with you, along with Hedwig's cage," he turned toward said owl, "girl, I want you go to Remus' tomorrow and stay with him until I return, you understand?" she just looked at him sadly and hooted, "good girl."

Harry then turned to Remus and gestured toward his packed trunk, "you can take that as well and send it with the Headmaster," he thought for a bit and then spotted the two letters on his desk, "oh, and take these to Ron and Hermione, I can't send them with Hedwig," he turned to at her indignant hoot, "sorry girl, but they have information that could cause trouble if intercepted," it was obvious by her expression that she did understand, but did not like it, almost looking huffy of the idea that she could be intercepted.

The older man chuckling drew his attention back, "anything else then?" Remus asked.

"No, I think that's it," he said, running is eyes around his room, remembering that his invisibility cloak and map where at the bottom of his trunk, "yup that's all."

"Good," Remus said before saying his 'goodbyes,' 'good lucks' and 'take cares,' picking everything up and making his way downstairs, leaving Harry alone to eat his dinner before falling in a restful sleep; surrounded in the cool water that covered him, but not quite touched his skin, sometimes flickering like waves in the ocean or ripples in a undisturbed lake.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Jolly Good Riddance's

_**Disclaimer:**_ Characters from the _Harry Potter_ series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story.

_**A/N:**_ Ah! At last we come to that great milestone in Harry Potter's life! Leaving the Dursley's tender love and care_ -grins-_ Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven  
**Cheerful Farewell's,  
Jolly Good Riddance's**

* * *

Bright beams of morning light filtered through the only window in the smallest bedroom of Number Four, Privet Drive, bathing its only occupant, an almost sixteen year old boy, with its warm embrace. Upon entering this bedroom most would classify the sight that welcomed them as astonishingly beautiful, not because of the decorations of the room or its furnishings, for the Dursley's made sure that there wasn't anything of value within the small space. But because of the young man sleeping on the old, broken-down bed that took most of the available space within the room, however strange the sight might be. 

They would ignore the broken toys and dilapidated furnishings and fix their gaze on the mesmerizing form of the sleeping youth. Be they witch, wizard or muggle, they would stare at the way the beams of sunlight reflected upon the moving currents of water that embraced the young mans body, sending a serene reflection of its flow upon the bare walls of the small room. They would stand there and feel at peace by only watching the boy's face; serene as the thin rivulets of water made their way across his features, highlighting some, obscuring others; making him look, if not by the steady rise and fall of his chest and the small movements of his sleeping form, as a magnificent marble statue under a waterfall or a well sculptured fountain made to be admired.

However, it was not to be, for the person who opened the door was neither able to admire the splendor before her eyes, nor the peace emanating from the figure. With an almost inhuman screech of fright, Petunia Dursley stood rooted to the spot, holding the door open in a white-knuckled grip, not out of admiration for what she was witnessing, but shock, distress and horror for what she was seeing. Because in her mind, this was anything but normal, anything but beautiful; it was an abomination and an act of disrespect and impudence on her normal, ordinary, well-to-do household.

Where it not for the utter display of, in her opinion, 'abnormality' of her nephew, she would have long ago strolled inside the room and smack him to submission. Yet she just stood there, deathly pale; the echoes of her scream reverberating across Privet Drive, waking the whole street and alerting the rest of the inhabitants of Number Four of her distress, along, of course, with four additional 'freaks' that she didn't know protected the sleeping youth.

Glowing emerald green eyes snapped open and focused immediately on her, as a loud _crack _was heard from somewhere in the vicinity of Number Four's backyard. Thundering steps shook the house to its foundations as Dudley and Vernon Dursley mobilized their considerable bulk toward the sound of their witlessly afraid mother and wife. Both lumbered in at the same time, displacing the bony woman hastily toward the hallway to look for what might have caused such a commotion, Vernon mumbling about what the neighbors will think all the while.

They just looked inside the bedroom and toward the formerly sleeping boy, and swept their eyes across the water encrusted body, toward the glowing gaze. They froze, as the youngest Dursley backed up, whimpering, to hide behind his mother, his beady eyes alight with fear as Vernon's face lost its color, turning ashen and taking an involuntary step away from the unsettling yet radiant gaze, now unhindered by thick spectacles.

-  
- o -  
-

Harry just lay there; incapable of movement because he knew that the precarious control he had that prevented him from falling from his bed laughing was all too fragile. He closed his eyes, knowing that he could not laugh, lest he scare his supposed family to an early grave. Oh so slowly he moved, and could not hide the amusement in his eyes as he saw the Dursley's step back and huddle away from him. As he stood up as far away from them as he could manage, he gradually let the water around him change and reform into some dark blue, almost black slacks and a light blue tee-shirt, still unable to manage any kind of button down garment or anything with major, solid details.

The Dursley's just stood, gawking at him as both his skin and eyes dimmed and then stopped glowing altogether, along with the white markings which disappeared wherever they where visible. It was not a few seconds later than a normal, almost sixteen year old teen, stood tall and strong in front of his family, no longer the skinny, malnourished boy they raised and neglected all of his life.

It was Vernon Dursley however who gave the first reaction as some color returned to his face, and started spluttering; spittle flying all over the place, as his face increased and faded from one color to the next in a splotchy rendition of an abstract painting. With Harry standing tranquilly inside of his room as his Aunt and Cousin hid behind the angry walrus, Vernon would have probably started shouting some insults if not for the tap in his massive shoulder.

The pitiful whimper and alarmed gasp made Vernon turn abruptly around to come face to face with a bright blue-haired smiling witch, "Wotcher!" She exclaimed cheerfully, winking at Harry before looking back at the Dursley's, "Is there a problem here?" She asked innocently as Harry almost broke down there and then, but just managed to hold it in.

Petunia was now retreating in the opposite direction and towards her bedroom door, Dudley trying to hide unsuccessfully behind her, "V—Vernon," she hissed, still backing up. And that was all it was needed. What with all they had seen Harry do, even though they were seemingly willing to confront their 'useless' nephew, the very unusual, now pink-haired Auror was too much, so they decided to pull a tactical retreat, their fear of their 'unnaturalness' more then enough to make them give up their pride. A mad scramble and a second or two later, the door to the master suite of Number Four, Privet Drive was slammed shut, along with the windows and curtains. Soon the sound of moving furniture was heard throughout to hall as they blocked the door with anything they could find.

All was quiet soon after in the house but the sound of another door closing. This time housing Harry and a red faced Nymphadora Tonks who promptly placed an _Imperturbable Charm_ on the room before dissolving into hysterics, the young wizard not far behind, as they recalled the faces of the frightened Dursley's.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry breathed, his eyes dancing merrily as he got air to his laughter abused lungs, "I could probably conjure a _Patronus_ with that memory," he commented, slightly flushed.

"What brought that on?" Tonks pointed in the general direction of where his family was hiding, a smile of her face, breathing rather hard.

"Oh," he waved his hand vaguely, "Aunt Petunia just walked in while I was sleeping and didn't like what she saw," he explained and allowed the marks on his right hand to surface, smiling at Tonks as she finally understood.

"Buggered her nerves some?" she asked, laughing again.

"You should have seen her face when I woke up," he said feeling somewhat satisfied, "it was priceless."

"Good," she nodded, "If they give you any trouble just shout," she pulled out her wand and dispelled the charm, "later Harry!" she waved her goodbyes and went back to her post. Harry just shook his head at the Dursley's reactions and called for Ash and wished her a good morning.

-  
- o -  
-

Breakfast was a joyous affair as the Sprites had grown accustomed to having him invite them to join in. Now most of the children came to play with him and soon, whispered chatter and light laughter filled the small room for some time after this mornings happenings where related. Most Sprites just cheered and others toasted to 'Buggered Dursley's,' until everyone went their separate ways; Some to Nature's Center, others to different parts of the neighborhood and London.

Ash didn't need any excuses, and Harry didn't need any explanations as she checked the marks upon his back right after the other Sprites left, telling him that they will see him tomorrow when he spent the day with them; something that Harry was really looking forward to do, since it would finally mean that he would get some fresh air, maybe a bit of sunshine as well. Asherah then explained that his nervous system and cardiovascular system where completely recovered, as well as some of the bigger muscles which according to her where 'dehydrated.' His skin was shinier and more healthy then yesterday along with the fact that most of his body felt more relaxed, pliable and agile that he remembered.

After his checkup and saying her goodbyes, Ash departed telling him that she was preparing for his arrival tomorrow morning, seeing as she was appointed as his Liaison in some capacity or another; it was her responsibility to make sure all was going as planned. Subsequently Harry occupied the first part of his morning linked with Nature in an almost meditative state, not completely aware, but not unaware either. He practiced some of what he learned from the Sprites and explored a bit more of his other limitations, even going as far as trying to put buttons on his shirts, which only partially succeeded seeing as the most he could do was a lump of cloth that if watched from a specific angle could pass as the intended item, well, at least sometimes… if you where to look at it from a mile away, that is.

Yet he wasn't disheartened in the least, and continued to try and perfect this aspect of magic; he was too determined not to succeed and too stubborn to give up. Therefore, he kept at it until late in the morning, when he was pulled out from his peaceful state by the door opening. This time it wasn't any of the Dursley's, since they where still hiding, a fact that intrigued Harry because it was almost lunch and his supposed family was not one to miss a meal.

Detaching himself from his link with Nature he looked up, his skin and eyes glowing slightly and all his marks plainly visible, to see Albus Dumbledore standing there, watching him intently. Harry cocked his head to one side and looked into the twinkling periwinkle blue eyes of his Headmaster, "Good morning, Professor," he greeted after a few moments and gestured the old sorcerer to come in, which he did, closing and charming the door as he did so.

"Good morning, Harry," he said with a smile, conjuring himself a comfortable armchair, "how are you doing today?"

A lopsided smile stretched across his face, knowing that he was leaving the Dursley's for good tomorrow morning, who wouldn't feel happy? He just wished that it would have been sooner. Before looking back at Dumbledore, "Never better, sir," he answered, his enthusiasm evident in his voice.

"I see," the old wizard said, stroking his beard, "Excellent," he answered before starting to rummage in one of his many pockets, which, if Harry assumed correctly, where almost bottomless, "let us conclude the business part of this visit first, shall we?" he asked, finally pulling out several rolls of parchments.

"Of course, sir," he answered, peering curiously as Dumbledore waved his wand and every last document unrolled itself and stiffened.

"Very well then," he looked at the parchments and organized them according to some order, before nodding to himself and looking at Harry from the top of his half-moon spectacles and passed the first official looking parchment to him silently, which upon further inspection held the teaching Contract at Hogwarts.

It was in a two feet long roll of parchment; the outline of the Hogwarts crest was proudly emblazoned in gold, taking much of the documents background. A similar, yet smaller full-colored crest also rested in the right hand corner, along with the title of the document and school. Harry started reading and as he did he noticed that the lettering was impossibly small, yet was amplified when you where focused on them, meaning that if it where to be in regular writing then it would take several more feet of parchment. Shaking his head in wonder, he started reading, noticing several clauses that allowed further changes to be arranged during the school year, depending on the circumstances. Everything else was discussed more in depth than what they talked about, yet the whole thing was explained and stated within, even the last arrangements that he made with the Headmaster. Sighing when he reached the end of the document he looked at Dumbledore who was wordlessly holding out a peacock feather self-inking quill, witch he took with a nod of thanks before returning to the emerald green written Hogwarts Contract, taking a deep breath before signing his name.

A smile spread itself across the venerable old wizards face, "Let me be the first to welcome you to the staff, Mr. Potter," he said jovially, taking the signed contract before flicking his wand at it, making it roll and seal itself. "Now," he paused, "lemon drop?" he asked holding out a small bag with the aforementioned sweets. Harry just shook his head bemusedly and took one, just to humor the old sorcerer, placing it in his bedside table for later consumption. "Ah, now these," the Headmaster explained as he handed five other documents written with runes, "are for the use of the Ancestors Hall. They where quite surprised that I requested them, since it has been nearly four decades since it was last used," he paused, "of course the confidentiality charms that I requested to be placed in these contracts prevent anyone from know that you are the one in who's behalf I'm requesting it," he finished with a wink.

Harry just smiled and shrugged lightly, figuring that he should have taken Ancient Runes instead of Divination when he looked the documents over and signed the strangely written parchments where the Headmaster indicated.

Dumbledore just did the same as the Hogwarts contract to seal the five rolls of parchments, "Now these," Dumbledore handed him fifteen sheets of parchments written in a strange language, but upon seeing the Gringotts Wizarding Bank crest he thought that it might be written in Gobbledegook and looked questioningly at the Headmaster, "are for confirmation that you will indeed perform the Birthright Ceremony at the Ancestors Hall and take the mantle of Head of the Potter House. The rest are for preparations to be made when the results of the Ceremony are known, along with arrangements for a Goblin representative to be present so that all monetary matters can be taken care of with all due haste."

Nodding in understanding, yet a little apprehensive about the whole thing, Harry just signed each document and handed them to the Headmaster who then gave him a stack from the Ministry of Magic, including several departments and other organizations within the magical community that Harry didn't know about, but promised himself to ask or just read about later.

More then a hundred signatures and a cramped hand later, Harry signed the last of a set of documents which allowed him to take the legal responsibility of any other Legacy, once they where confirmed by the Ceremony, in the eyes of the Wizengamot. He just hoped that the Ceremony wouldn't be as hard as it was complicated.

-  
- o -  
-

Lunch soon came and went amidst chit-chat and discussions of his friends with the Headmaster. He found out that both Ron and Hermione would be spending the rest of the summer in Grimmauld Place along with the rest of the Weasley clan, while Remus was scheduled to go on some low level missions for the Order while he was out consorting with supposed blood-suckers.

Everyone who knew was slightly wary of this, and no one had been brave enough to tell Molly Weasley what he was doing for the rest of the summer. She just thought that he would be with the Sprites until school started, which at least put her at ease, thinking that the 'poor dear' might put some weight on thanks to the 'darling creatures' given that Remus and McGonagall had reported vaguely how the Sprites where helping him to the small group who already knew of his station.

"Harry, I must say that I'm slightly apprehensive," Dumbledore commented after he had explained some of the most obscure of institutions for which he had to sign a document for, finally getting to the place in the conversation where the Headmaster reveled why he was having lunch with a student when he had so much else to do.

"About what, Professor?" Harry asked him, not exactly knowing where he was going, but still aware that since Vampires had gone into hiding some time ago, even from wizards, very little was known, and even less was understood about them, thus the misconception that Snape was one of them. He saw as Dumbledore calmly sipped his tea, not showing that he was more then apprehensive.

"Do you know what you are doing, my boy?" He question, stapling his fingers, "have you taken into consideration the possibility that the Vampires won't welcome you with open arms like the Spites did? They are very well known for their trickery and very powerful mind influencing techniques. I would feel better if you where more prepared to meet them, maybe learn Occlumency first?" he suggested hopefully.

_So this was what had the Headmasters knickers in a twist_, Harry thought to himself. It figures that he would try to persuade him at the last possible moment, but he knew that this was the right thing to do. He didn't know why, but he knew that the sooner he met with the Vampires, the better. Now, how do you put to ease an old mans concerns?

He opened his mouth to answer but quickly shut it while tilting his head to the side, acknowledging Adrastos as he called him through the link he had with the Elder Sprites, telling him that they had felt his doubt and asked if they could be of assistance. Harry quickly explained the situation, a remarkable feat really, since their link was based on emotions. And not a moment later there was the solitary spark that announced the arrival of the Elder, and although Harry knew why he had to do this, he just didn't think he could allay the Headmasters concerns alone, knowing that it could prove to be a very difficult feat seeing as Dumbledore was one hundred forty years his senior, something that cannot be said by the Sprite before him, who was in fact several centuries older then the sorcerer.

The whispered voice of the Sprite Elder rang throughout the small bedroom, the sound not unlike that of the powerful rush of speeding water down a river, "There are things that you must understand, Albus Dumbledore," he said, nodding towards Harry's direction in greeting, "The Emissary would not have called to the Vampires had he not been ready. For it is a combination of his instincts and Nature herself that directed him to know when the time was right and when he was prepared." The Elder paused as he stood on Harry's right shoulder, "so I can guarantee you that our young _Legatus_," he emphasized the ancient name, "does indeed know what he is doing."

The Elder then looked at Harry for a moment, a question is his gaze. Harry just nodded to the Elder to go ahead and explain what he thought was best before looking at the pensive visage of the old sorcerer. "As for the risks," Adrastos continued, his piercing violet gaze locked with the Headmasters, "even though no creature of magic can refuse an Emissaries call. Since it was his blood that was used and his blood that has congregated them, at least the Leaders and Ancients of their race will be bound to meet him; bound by blood and their own magic to hear him, accept him or deny him; either way, we will be there, we will be close and we will help him in anyway that we can," he finished calmly, _yet still as fierce_, Harry thought.

"How about his mind? It could still be influenced," Dumbledore asked, seeming to have forgotten his failed attempt to enter Harry's mind just a few days ago, now trying to grasp for straws.

Adrastos' eyes flashed, "His mind is protected from any source of intrusion, manipulation or influence," the Elder whispered ardently, "We are bonded to him, and like us and because of our magic his mind is his own," he said, waving his small arm toward the markings upon his forehead, "He does not need your barbaric methods of suppression; his heart feels too much, loves too greatly to be suppressed, hidden. It would never be successful," he explained, making Harry turn his head sharply towards the Elder, who moved just in time and avoided being knocked from his shoulder.

"What do you mean suppression?" Harry asked, confused.

Adrastos just shot Dumbledore a look before directing his gaze at Harry, the violet eyes going from liquid ice to warm beach waters in moments, "The way that wizards protect their minds," he gestured, "this _Occlumency_," he spat, "it works by clearing your mind, by detaching yourself, by hiding your emotions, suppressing them," he explained, "something that you could never achieve because it is your capacity to feel that is your greatest strength, your capacity to experience such love when no love has been shown to you," he said softly, "it cannot be concealed, it cannot be hidden. You could never be able to master this wizarding discipline," he finished. And Harry felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders as Dumbledore sagged in defeat, knowing that this was another mistake, something that he would have discovered much sooner if he had taught Harry himself.

Then it was not his fault that he couldn't learn it? Oh, how liberating that was. The slight amount of guilt that he felt was left was gone with that pronunciation, he imagined that he could literally feel his heart mending at the news and sent feelings of gratitude to the Elder standing in his shoulder.

"You are most welcome, young Harry," he said warmly, "but now I must depart, and your arrival tomorrow has everyone in a stir," he laughed lightly, "good day, Earth's Child."

"Goodbye Adrastos," Harry called to the departing Sprite, "send Anthea my greetings," he smiled.

"Will do Emissary," Adrastos said before he blinked out, Harry wandering all the while if he could learn to do that.

A soft sigh took Harry's attention towards the Headmaster once again and he watched as the aged wizard composed himself and stood up slowly, banishing the chair that he had used all the while, "I must depart as well, my boy," he said placing a weathered hand on his shoulder, his eyes twinkling once again, "I wish you good luck and a safe journey, we will await your return."

"Of course Headmaster, I'll see you at Hogwarts," Harry told him, "please tell the Weasley's that I'll be ok, will you?"

"Of course, my boy," the Headmaster told him, walking towards the door and dispelling the charms that he put on it when he arrived, opening the door and making the muffled sounds of his still hiding family more prominent. Dumbledore just paused and then turned towards Harry with his brows raised, his eyes twinkling and his lips twitching.

Harry just shrugged the silent inquisition aside and gave the venerable sorcerer a sheepish smile, "Well, they where the ones who woke me up this morning," he explained, and Dumbledore, knowing the kind of sight that probably welcomed his relatives upon opening his door, just chuckled slightly.

"Yes, yes, but do be careful in the future, my boy, we would not want them to be too traumatized, now would we?" the old wizard asked, looking toward the source of the noise, before nodding at Harry in farewell and leaving the room with a skip in his step; The door closing itself moments later.

-  
- o -  
-

The Dursley's didn't leave the master bedroom for quite awhile, but since no breakfast was consumed and no lunch was given, then the two men in the Dursley family probably felt that their lack of nourishment was far more important that anything else, including the possibility of being confronted with those 'freaks,' and left the room with only slight trepidation, not even looking at the door that separated the smallest bedroom of Number Four from the rest of the house. Petunia Dursley was another matter entirely, she was scared stiff and it took an hour and a half to make her move, the promise of going out of the house and away from the 'unnaturalness' of their 'worthless' nephew so that they could have dinner in a restaurant was the only actual thing that finally convinced her.

Harry Potter, on the other hand, was just learning how to weave Natures Magic well enough to do solid objects like buttons, when the sound of Uncle Vernon's company car racing out of the driveway made him loose his concentration, a small smile adorning his face, even as the polo-shirt he was trying to conjure lacked any fastening whatsoever. He just hoped that he didn't have to see any of them ever again. Of course, the fact that fate never seamed to listen to him crossed his mind at that moment and he sighed, thinking that it would have been great if he never saw his family again. Period.

A quiet knock drew his gaze once more toward the door about an hour later, this time his face was split into a smug smile as he fastened the black buttons of his short sleeve blue shirt. Ash was hovering around, amused at his antics, and quite proud of his accomplishments as well. "Come in," he called out, knowing that it must be someone from the Order since Ash hadn't said anything to him to prove otherwise.

When the pink head of short spiky hair and the smiling heart shaped face of Tonks peeked in, Harry just gestured her in and the head was soon followed by an atrociously green tee-shirt with the _Weird Sisters_ emblem splashed across the front in garish purple lettering, "Wotcher Harry!"

"Hey yourself," he answered mildly, still completely focused on the creepy _Weird Sisters_ shirt, his nose wrinkled slightly at the sight.

"I've got something for you," she proclaimed, stepping in and shutting the door. It was at this time that Harry saw the medium size box that she was holding, "We figured that you'd need them wherever you where going," she paused and handed him the box before sitting down, or more accurately, stumbled into his desk chair, "we kind of thought you would at least want this birthday present before you go."

Harry just stared at the box, remembering how he told Remus to spread the word that he couldn't be reached where he was going, therefore he didn't actually expect any presents. "Thanks Tonks!" he said genuinely as Ash hovered in sight, surprising the young Auror, who didn't seam to have noticed the white winged being.

"Wotcher there," Tonks cheerfully waved at Ash, making the little being glance bemusedly in Harry's direction, who laughed as he finished pealing the wrapping paper from the gift.

While he was getting ready to open the top of the box the Metamorphmagus commented on the gift, "we figured that you would find these dead useful, it's from Remus and us Auror's; you know, Moody, Kingsley and me, hope you like 'em."

"I'm sure I will," he said distractedly, finally opening the top after wrestling the top into submission. He gasped at the contents, for inside the box where a pair of dragon-hide boots with silver buckles like he'd seen in Diagon Alley, he knew that they where dead expensive and never thought that he'd get some as a present. "Brilliant!" he exclaimed, pulling them out and immediately putting them on, noticing how extremely comfortable they where.

Tonks smiled and moved slightly out of the way so that he could pace the short length of his room, "yeah, Remus saw that you where only taking your money pouch with you and some old trainers," she glanced toward the battered old, oversized trainers under his bed and then at him, "he suggested that you might find those handy," she waved toward the boots, "and well, we just decided to get you the best," she proclaimed proudly, holding out her hand and ticking of her fingers, "they're charmed to be comfortable and always fit properly. They have some very nifty temperature charms, along with self-cleaning charms and cushioning charms. Even though its Hebridean Black hide, its also spelled to change colors," she explained ignoring the gob smacked expression on his face, "here, this are the instructions, there are some symbols and runes for changing the colors somewhere along the soles of the boots, you just have to tap the ones you want and there you go," she finished, almost jumping in her seat and absolutely beaming, "so, what do you think?"

Harry just stood there, his eyes shining. It always seemed to surprise him sometimes that people would go to so much trouble for him, "thanks," he said, his voice almost cracking as he took the small booklet and looked for the color changing feature and then at the fifteen different symbols and runes, searching for what he wanted he took out his wand and tapped one of the runes, watching as the boots turned from a shining, pitch black to a brilliant scarlet red. Grinning like a loon, he quickly re-weaved his current clothes to some dark red slacks with a yellow tee-shirt with a messy Gryffindor lion roaring crookedly in the front, "what do you think?" he asked watching his glinting boots, rather proud that the lion on the front of his shirt was actually recognizable as such.

"Bloody hell," she answered, never having seen him change, even though it had been described to her, the fact that he was engulfed by flames to gain the red slacks still surprised her. "That's wicked cool!" she said enthusiastically, "I mean, when you learn how to change properly you'll be able to just disappear in a moments notice! If you had decided to be an Auror I bet you'd do great in Stealth!"

Harry just smiled at her, and they chattered for a small while before Tonks had to get back to Headquarters. He just sent his heart felt thanks to Remus, Moody and Kingsley with her and hugged her goodbye as she too wished him luck, seeing as she wouldn't see him for some time.

Having dinner a bit earlier then before and after eating the lemon drop the Headmaster gave him this morning, Harry quickly got ready for his last twelve hour sleep in some time, allowing the wind to wrap around him and cover him like a small tornado, wisps of a small breeze emanating from his body from time to time, ruffling the moldy curtains of his room. So deep was his sleep that he didn't notice the late arrival of the Dursley's, or the fact that they all had a restless sleep, nervous because of what they suspected was happening in the small room, yet too scared to do anything about it.

-  
- o -  
-

It was on a particularly satisfying morning that Harry Potter woke up; smiling from the moment his eyes slid open. He got up unhurriedly and spent a minute or two watching the normal suburban life of Little Whinging stir and wake up, taking their time on this Saturday morning as the sun shined all the brighter and the birds seemed to sing all the more beautifully to the young wizards ears. He took a long warm wood scented bath in his own room, securely enclosed in a dark sphere of water. He washed his hair thoroughly and almost had the urge to sing, as most of his dorm-mates did when in the shower.

He smiled all the brighter as he saw the boots he received as an early birthday present, and concentrated more then usual, weaving the elements around him and calling upon the others he needed to make some black socks to go with his black jeans and emerald green short-sleeved, button up shirt. Ruffling his hair slightly to make sure it was dry he slipped his boots on and stored his money pouch into one of his front pockets, remembering all the trouble he had had in making them the first time around.

Conveying a message to Ash, he told her that he'd meet her at the park in half an hour, as he noticed that the Dursley's where all having breakfast at the moment. Thus, it was with a smile on his face and a skip to his step that he descended from the now empty second bedroom of Number Four, knowing that he wouldn't have to sleep there again. _Ever_. That thought above all else just made him happier.

Therefore it was not a surprise when an all encompassing silence fell upon the residents of the house as he walked into the kitchen; Vernon Dursley, his Uncle, purpled immediately and gripped the newspaper that he had been reading more tightly, as Dudley Dursley, his wale of a Cousin stopped with a fork-full of scramble eggs, toast and bacon midway to his mouth, his beady eyes darting this way and that as if to look for an escape route. Petunia Dursley, his Aunt and mothers sister just paled and almost let the dish that she was washing slip, but caught it in time, her mouth hanging open.

But the silence was not only because of the fear they felt for Harry Potter, it was the fact that they finally noticed a few of the small details that their small minds managed to not pick up in their fright the day before. For standing before them at a confident five feet ten inches tall, was not the underweight, nearsighted orphaned boy, but a well-built, handsome young man with a heart-stoppingly unnerving gaze that had come into his own, dressed sharply, yet not uncomfortably so and for the first time in what they could remember, actually looking happy.

"Good morning!" he called out readily, making them all jump and Aunt Petunia step backwards into the kitchen counter. He just paused, somewhat enjoying their reactions, "I just came to say farewell and to thank you all for your warm hospitality," the last was said with a sarcasm so thick that it could have been cut with a plastic spoon. "Have a nice life," he told them sweetly, in a good impersonation of Dolores Umbridge, before turning away and walking out of the kitchen, but not before muttering a harsh 'Good riddance' under his breath, which was of course heard by all the occupants of the house; slamming the front door in his wake and leaving three shocked relatives to stew in their rotten lives.

He walked determinately slow through the many streets of Little Whinging, Surrey, as neighbor after nosy neighbor peeked around blinds and curtains at the well dressed, supposed delinquent of their normal society. Still he walked idly, making his way to the park, unconcerned of the gazes fallowing him.

Without a backwards glance he reached the playgrounds' gate and crossed the open areas of the park, making his way toward the trees. Dozens of Sprites soon congregated around him and in the blink of an eye and a flash of multi-colored light, Harry James Potter, the biggest abnormality within the otherwise normal neighborhood of Little Whinging, Surrey, disappeared, closely followed by four muffled _pops_, leaving the rest of the inhabitants of the area to their unassuming life and utterly boring existence.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	8. The Gathering

_**Disclaimer:**_ Characters from the _Harry Potter_ series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story.

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eight  
**The Gathering**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning that welcomed Harry Potter when he arrived in the core clearing of Nature's Center, the Sprites' dwelling. The whole island was buzzing with activity as the sun made its leisurely ascent in the clear, cloudless skies. The sound of merriment coupled with the day to day activities of the small beings filled the air, merging uniquely with the echo of the environments own concerto. If there where a word to describe his surroundings; their smells and noises as they intermingled together, it would be _life_, for there was no other word that could encompass the whole of what he was experiencing more effectively; from the youngsters at play, to the gentle sound of the flowing stream, to the birds' warm melody and song. It was truly breathtaking to experience, and Harry just soaked it all up, giving a sigh of satisfaction after a few minutes of just feeling his surroundings. 

He was warmly greeted and then persuaded without much prodding to explore their island home. Of course, the children immediately jumped at the prospect of showing him around, and he soon found himself walking through the small forest, seeing the many streams, observing the many creatures and plant life that made their residence here, in their own small piece of paradise. He listened when some of the little Sprites remarked on something or other, and laughed with them and at their antics. Yet, as he climbed the hill at the southern most part of the island, the view that greeted him, however much he was prepared for the sight, left him wordless. For before him, spread out as far as the eye could see, was the ocean, vast and powerful, full of its own type of life; a sight that had never been held by his emerald green eyes. He truly looked at the view and watched as the island seamed to try and embrace the all encompassing body of water, stretching its rocky arms toward it, making an extraordinary bay which held a precious span of sandy beaches within its grasp.

All else fell to silence as the sound of the waves crashing against the coastline filled his ears, resounded against his very being. And at that incredible moment Harry let himself go, closing his eyes and basking in the gentle caress of the salty air, the ruthless tunes of the crashing waves and the tender strokes of the waters against the pearly white sand. How long he stood there, arms outspread to the elements, he did not know, but as his essence resounded with the call of the oceans the winds picked up and twirled softly around him, making the leaves at his feet float and flutter slightly while all his marks where made abruptly visible and the link with nature grew taut. It was exhilarating to experience nature's force this way, and as his marks flared and glowed even brighter the waves that where pounding against the rocky coast started slowing to a lingering rhythm, mixing with the howls of the wind.

All the Sprites in the island started to congregate around their Emissary and soon their tunes where mixed with those of nature, awe and reverence in every note. For them this was a true honor, to be allowed to feel Earth's magic so closely, to experience the elements sing together in harmony. And in the center of it all, Harry Potter serenely stood; his eyes closed as he stretched his awareness around him and for the first time in his life directed a small portion of nature's song, its melodious tunes reverberating in his mind, in his body and in his soul.

-  
- o -  
-

Breakfast was skipped and too soon Harry found himself in the early afternoon, having lunch with the small beings; the exhilaration that he felt this morning was still making his veins and heart vibrate slightly. He could say, without hesitating, that that morning had been one of the best ones of his whole existence. He could still sense the link with Earth and her sentient entity humming inside him, allowing him to feel more connected to the life around him then ever before.

A serene smile pulled at his lips for the rest of that day, contentment radiating off him in waves.

"Come, Emissary," Anthea said as she gestured him to follow her some time later, when the rest of the Sprites dispersed, "we have some things to discuss."

"Of course," he answered, standing up and smiling at the Elder.

He followed her a little ways off from where they had spent the day, at the shores of the sandy beach. When they neared the end of the island, in the rocky cost line, Adrastos appeared and joined them until they found a small span of smooth ground where he could sit.

"I trust that you are enjoying yourself, Harry?" Adrastos asked after giving Harry some time to take in his surroundings as wave after wave splashed against the coast, not even ten feet to their right.

"Yeah," Harry said distractedly before focusing his complete attention on the Elder, "this is the best holiday I've ever had, well, _ever_," he said somewhat sheepishly and a bit embarrassed. "Thanks you for letting me spend the day," he told them honestly.

"You are most welcome, Emissary," Anthea told him, her voice smooth and light, and paused, "maybe we could arrange for a longer stay in the future? That is, if you would wish so."

"That would be brilliant!" He exclaimed, already thinking of the next Easter or summer break.

"You can come and visit whenever you want, young one," Adrastos offered, "If I am not mistaken, Asherah will teach you how to _wink_, our own form of travel, in a few months or even earlier. When you are able to do so, remember that you are always welcome here."

He nodded slightly, interested in the fact that he would be able to travel as the Sprites do, a thing that he would be only too happy to learn since it would allow him to forgo the Floo Network as a means of transportation. That, before any other reason, made him smile crookedly.

"Now, we must know of your plans for tonight, Emissary," Adrastos asked, "if not all, then at least those which concern my people."

"Certainly," Harry said, getting serious, respecting the responsibility that he had towards the small beings, "In some strange way, I felt when they received each one of the orbs, and I know that their response is on its way and should arrive at dusk, I assume that they have chosen a spot for this meeting to take place and have sent me the location, apart from your help in getting where I'm suppose to be for this, I wont involve any of you until I have their agreement or if I somehow need your help."

"Then you plan to hide your marks?" Anthea asked him, interested.

"Yes," he shook his head, "you are beings of daytime, as they are of nighttime, at least as I understand it. I know that it will be hard for those who accompany me to do so because you, like most of nature, sleep during the night. I would have asked for you to stay behind, but I also know that you won't, so I will hide the fact that I have already bonded with you until I know that it is safe."

"Good," Adrastos nodded thoughtfully, "they will think that they are the first to be contacted since none of the past Emissaries had your Metamorphmagus abilities and because you are only the second wizard to be one…" the Elder trailed off, "yes, that and the fact that this is the first _Lamia Conlectio_, or Vampire's Gathering in the last two hundred seventy years will keep them somewhat off balance. Only the leadership of each clan will come to the gathering, let us hope that they are not too young…"

"What do you mean young? I thought that they where immortal?" he asked somewhat confused.

"Yes, young. Even though usually the leader is the oldest of their clan, it could be that the elder of a particular clan is but a few centuries old," Adrastos explained, "If that is so, then I am afraid that they may not know anything about the _Emissaries_, and as such, make your task that much more difficult. Young vampires are arrogant and overconfident in their abilities, placing too much weight in their own judgment. That is a perilous combination."

"As for their supposed immortality, it is a mere misconception, Emissary," Anthea continued, "Vampires, like us, have a longer life span then the rest, and since we are so few and remain hidden, the legends and myths about us grow more exaggerated everyday. At least we have been hidden for so long that they do not know of our existence. But vampires, they only started to hide some centuries ago, and although muggles already think them as myth, wizards, because of their longer life, know that they exist, and so spin tales based on the few facts that they possess."

"They, like us live for over one thousand years. Death reaches all creatures, Emissary," Adrastos told him, "however long their life might be. It is an inevitable step that all must take."

Harry thought about this, knowing that his many misconceptions could cost him, "how do I know what to believe and what not to believe, then?" he asked them, "I wouldn't want to offend them with distorted facts."

"Simple, Emissary," Anthea answered him softly; her voice warm as the gentlest of breezes, "let your heart guide you. You already know, even if you are not aware of it, what the Vampires' purpose in this world is, respect that above all else and then learn from them as you have learned from us. Dispose of the prejudices that your world has constructed based on false knowledge and build your own opinion of them based on the truth, they will not be offended if you do this."

-  
- o -  
-

Twilight neared and the sun was setting as Harry was transported to a clearing within Dartmoor Forest in Devon, England. The feeling that something was approaching ever increasing, tickling his senses. The dozen Sprites that had volunteered to accompany Adrastos and him to the _Lamia Conlectio_ soon scattered and made themselves unnoticeable, leaving Harry apparently alone in his thoughts. Large pines and other trees making for an ominous sight as their shadows extended to touch the other side of the clearing while the sun's last rays disappeared from view and the moon and stars made their presence known.

Silence engulfed the forest as he waited. It was the kind of silence that speaks of things to come, be them for good or ill. It was the silence that wrapped around those who waited for life to come or for death to follow.

His nerves quickly started to prickle as a sharp noise to the right drew his attention; quick as a snitch, Harry drew his wand from the folds of the voluminous forest green cloak that he was wearing, its hood securely covering his face. The breaking of small branches and the whipping of the wind told him of the speed in which the something or someone making such noises approached. He tensed, his muscles taut with readiness as he waited for the possible threat, his eyes flickering this way and that to try and find a sign of what approached, unseen.

Harry knew that the blood that he gave to transmit the message, to call for the gathering, would help them locate him tonight, but he wondered if they would use an owl or some other kind of envoy, or maybe one of their own, which would mean that it could very well be one of the Elders or their Heir; to whom they could have given a taste of his blood.

A whispered _Lumos_ soon left his lips, shedding some light into the quickly darkening area. And that's when he saw it, a glint of silver to his right. He swiftly turned and watched wearily as the outline of a tall, hooded figure was highlighted by the glow of his wand, the silver fastenings of the persons, no, _vampire's_ cloak glinting every so often. Slowly he lowered his wand from pointing in the beings face to hold it loosely yet ready at his side.

"Greetings," he said in a soft yet carrying voice, his previous nervousness lessening as determination took over, knowing for some reason that this meeting was important. With this in mind he forced himself to relax, not wanting to aggravate the unknown and misunderstood creature.

Slowly the vampire stepped forward with deadly grace, the light at the tip of his wand finally illuminating the figure as he lowered the hood of the dark, almost black, navy-blue cloak. "Greetings indeed," the smooth velvety voice answered as the features of a middle-aged man came into the light. He had short black hair with silver and white framing his sides, a prominently aristocratic face, yet without the arrogance you usually found in those with similar appearances, looked toward him with an interested expression in his ocean deep blue eyes. "So you would be the Emissary," he stated, coming ever closer before stopping a few feet in front of him.

"I am," Harry said as he too lowered his hood, his brilliant emerald eyes watching the vampire curiously.

Recognition flashed in those dark blue eyes. "Harry Potter," he stated, his voice devoid of surprise, sock, awe, or any of the other reactions that followed by those who knew him as the Boy-Who-Lived. The vampire didn't even give his scar a first glance, let alone a second, which made him calm down further, "this will be an interesting evening," he said to no one in particular, amusement clear in his voice.

"You seam to know me, sir," Harry stated, drawing a sharp glance from the stranger, "but who are you?"

The vampire just looked mildly at him, the interest reflected there rising, "Why would the identity of your guide be of any importance to you, child?" He asked, his dark blue eyes looking at him with something akin to surprise.

"Because until recently I took the word of those from my world as fact, which includes the opinion that vampires are dangerous manipulative beasts," Harry answered lightly, stowing his wand within the folds of his cloak, an unconscious show or trust, not looking at the vampires' reaction, "however I now know that most, if not all of the wizarding worlds knowledge of your kind is biased; based on their fears and misconceptions. The little bit that I know by instinct because of this Emissary business," he said, raising his eyes to look at the unreadable face of the older man, "tells me that you are close to the leadership of your clan, and even if you where only a messenger I would still like to know more about you and your kin, since I'd like to be as ready as I can when facing the oldest vampires in the world. Besides, if you where the Heir of any of the clans then you would know better then most what I'm getting myself into, sir," he finished, flushing slightly at the end of his small speech.

"Such innocence with the lack of the usual naivety," the vampire wondered out loud, the smooth velvety voice carrying a curious tone. After a few moments, his sharp eyes looked at Harry intently, "it is both courage and strength of character or ignorance and foolishness that rule your actions and words, Mr. Potter," the vampire said as Harry looked unflinchingly in his eyes. A small prod in the back of his mind and the warmth of the mark in his forehead told him that the vampire was trying to look into his head. With gentle thoughts he made the vampire aware that he knew of the intrusion before allowing the foreign mind to know that he was being honest without showing him any of his memories. He let the vampire discern his integrity and never looked away from the intense blue gaze.

Taking a step back when he ascertained that Harry was indeed speaking honestly, the vampire finally relaxed his mind and felt something that he had not noticed before, for emanating from the boy in front of him where waves of curiosity, comprehension and love. The last especially surprised him, because this youths heart was overflowing with it, and he knew at that moment that this was the sensation described by his forefathers of a true Emissary, the one of acceptance and understanding for all creatures, the one of love for all nature, and he knew without doubt that were he to earn that affection and the respect that came with it, nothing would be more valued.

"I am named Eadald, Harry Potter," the vampire introduced himself, stretching out his hand which Harry shook without hesitation, a lopsided smile on his face, "of the European Clan. The Gathering is to take place in the home of the North Asian Clan," he paused at Harry's bewildered expression, "It will be explained later; all you need to know for now is that we will be near the town of Tura, in Evenki, Russia. Now, are you ready?" Eadald asked.

Harry just nodded, and the vampire withdrew a thick chain from inside his collar, a medium sized clear crystal that was filled with a thick red substance, Blood, Harry realized instantly, but could not discern any more as Eadald wrapped his hand around the blood filled crystal and then laid his other hand on his shoulder. A heart beat later, no sign could be found within Dartmoor Forest in Devon, of their earlier presence.

-  
- o -  
-

Blinking the confusion of the sudden transportation and its surprising lack of feeling, like the pull of a portkey or the warmth of the Sprites' _winking_, Harry quickly regained his bearings, which was when he finally noticed the vampire standing in front of him, arms crossed and an amused eyebrow raised, "you will learn to get used to it, the abrupt change of position and location without any kind of action to allow your mind to know that you have indeed moved is quite confusing at first."

"Yeah," Harry said distractedly as he took sight of the room where they landed, well not room, _Entrance Hall_ would be a more proper description. Illuminated by torches, it was not the high ceiling or the tasteful yet not overly done decorations of the room that caught his attention but the seven blood filled crystals that where seemingly part of the floor. Each crystal was closely rectangular in shape, five inches long and two inches wide, at least, all pointing toward where they where standing, all in a circular formation. Raising his head to ask Eadald what were the crystals for, he saw the vampire walking away and toward the left side of the grand staircase that filled half of the Hall. Not wanting to be left behind, he quickly ran to catch up, but not without seeing a glimpse of something floating inside of the crystals.

"Come," the vampire called, and started speaking without waiting for him, "there is a six hour time difference between Evenki and England, it is almost an hour after midnight and the clan leaders have been arriving since two days ago and will not delay any further."

Catching up, Harry finally remembered that Eadald had mentioned that the _Lamia Conlectio_ was taking place in the home of the Russian Clan. Interested, he quickly ascertained that they where in some kind or Manor House close to a town in Russia; something that he quickly informed the Sprites, who immediately acknowledged the fact and told him that they where on their way.

After ascending the stairs to the second floor and walking some ways away to what he assumed was the East Wing of the Manor they came upon a double door that held a carving of a strange symbol upon it. Leaving him no time to observe the paintings and markings, the vampire that was leading him swiftly and gracefully threw open the doors and gestured him in before closing it with a final and resounding snap.

The Gathering had begun.

Darkness enclosed the room. There where no lights, no windows. Quickly going for his wand, he was more than a little surprised when it was taken from his grasp before he could utter a single spell. Rough, strong hands took hold of him and pressed his arms into his back until forced into a kneeling position.

"What is the meaning of this?" A furious voice asked from behind him. As several gasps of outrage where heard throughout the room.

"So this is the so called _Emissary_," someone from in front of him spoke; its voice filled with contempt, ignoring the first, who Harry now knew was Eadald. Two torches ignited at the back of the room, the same symbol that he saw in the door covered the back wall as well. He noticed that it was some sort of meeting room before the shadows moved and caught his attention.

"Release him Aaron, release him _now_," Eadald spoke in a calm silky tone that belied the strength and danger that those simple words imparted, "I will not be responsible for the outcome of this foolishness."

"Eadald speaks reason," a feminine voice came from his left before being interrupted by the one in front of him, this so called Aaron.

"Why should we even listen to this whelp?" he asked those around him, "why should we take orders from a _wizard_?" he spit out, "It is bad enough that he found a way to call for a _Lamia Conlectio_, we should just kill him and be done with it. Only the Clan leaders can call for a Gathering, how this weakling was able to do it is beyond me," the vampire raged, "I have other business to attend to, this is a useless waste of my time," he sneered, "I say that we conclude this nonsense and dispose of the brat."

"Tell your Heir to let go of the child, Aaron," a male voice spoke, its tone commanding, "he is a guest of this Clan and he will be heard. Stop this idiocy now!" the shadowed voice from the head of the table continued, "you're perceived notions of importance and your disregard for custom is inexcusable…"

"I do not care for custom, Inwær! Wizards killed my father and they will pay for it!" Aaron bellowed, baring his fangs before turning to the vampire holding him, "kill him…" he hissed at his supposed Heir.

And as Harry lost the shock of his welcome and started to get angry at the way the vampire was addressing and treating him, fury coursed through his body and the link with Earth snapped into place making his eyes glow an intense emerald green. Yet he still maintained control, his marks stayed hidden and apart from the look in his eyes there where no outward signs of his seething rage, that is, until the hissed command of the idiotic vampire and the movement of the hands that held him sharpened his link with nature to a severe degree.

"I wouldn't do that that if I were you," he said in a hissed whisper that filled the room, the sound not unlike that of the howling winds and the raging oceans. Everyone stopped arguing and shouting, finally taking notice of his tense posture and glowing eyes, finally connecting the small trembling of the floor with that of the barely controlled fury of his gaze. The one holding him stopped midway to his neck, fangs outstretched and almost grazing his skin, the hot breath of the dark creature now coming in a nervous pant.

The one named Aaron turned to him and snarled, his fangs still bared while the others that had been fighting with the angry vampire stepped away from his gaze, "and why not, you worthless fool?"

"Because if you do, you _will_ die," he answered in the same seething whisper, now obtaining the distinct sibilant undertone of the snake language. With the calm precise movements of a dangerous beast he stood up, effortlessly escaping his captors grasp when his skin suddenly heated to an extreme degree. "I am not a weakling or a fool," he whispered as a circle of flames suddenly sprang up from the stone floor to surround the now shocked vampire, "I am here because it is my duty and my wish to help your kind against the prejudice that plagues this world, a narrow-mindedness that you seem to share. If you don't recognize that fact, then _you_ are the fool. For those like _you_ are the ones that make this planet a divided, intolerant world!" he finished in the same heated whisper, slowly stalking toward the retreating vampire.

But he stopped abruptly when he felt the air behind him shift and he quickly turned, the wind around him making the movement that much quicker, only to see the one that had been holding him charging him at a supernatural speed. With a wave of his hand a non existent gust of wind picked the vampire up and slammed him to the wall as Harry stalked toward him, "come!" he shouted, "bite my neck, try and kill me only to find your demise at your stupidity." He stopped at the sight of the cowering vampire and for the first time noticed that the others in the room had done nothing to stop him. When he turned around he quickly directed the fire that surrounded Aaron to light the remaining torches, only to find twelve faces staring intently at him, some in respect, others in comprehension and a couple of them in amusement.

"I think that is enough," Eadald spoke up coming toward Harry slowly, "calm down Mr. Potter," he said, and Harry could have sworn that some shock and recognition flashed through the faces of the other vampires. "Excuse the rudeness and impertinence of Aaron; he is still young and unknowledgeable of the ancient customs."

Taking a big breath, Harry forced himself to relax, "you have no control over others' actions," he finally said, shaking his head as he saw some of the others in the room force Aaron into a seat in the middle of the table while others saw his Heir out of the room, "I just thought that beings as old as yourselves would have been wise and experienced enough to know better," he paused and sighed, "unfortunately, that is another misconception that I had of your kind, I am truly sorry," he finished formally, gesturing toward the other vampires leading the now unconscious Heir from the room .

"You were within your rights to do as you did child. After all, it was you who called this gathering, we are bound by your blood to listen, and if I may be so bold as to say, what we have heard so far is very intriguing."

"Now," the tall vampire at the head of the table stood, his piercing grey eyes, slim yet strong build and aged silvery hair making for an impressive presence, "let us finally commence," he gestured toward the other five seats at the sides of the table; three to his left and two to his right, with the left middle seat already being filled by Aaron. All seats where highly comfortable, upholstered in dark green fabric. Harry looked on as five other vampires took seats in the table, and was surprised as he saw Eadald take a seat at the right of the head of the table, "take a seat Mr. Potter," he was gestured towards the other end of the table, "allow me apologize for the poor welcome of my kin," he paused and send a silencing look at Aaron who was about to protest and Harry nodded respectfully in acknowledgement, "and allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Inwær, Leader of the North Asian Clan, based here in Russia, and Eldest among my kind," he finished with a small bow before taking a seat.

Eadald stood next, nodding at him formally, "As you know, I am named Eadald and I am the Leader of the European Clan, which is based in France, and the second Eldest of the vampire nation."

Surprise blossomed in his face as Harry Potter remembered some of the things he had said to the vampire elder, quickly hiding his embarrassment as a petit woman with long flowing black hair and slanted black eyes stood up from her place at Inwær's left and bowed slightly in his direction, "I am Rowen, Leader of the South Asian Clan, based in China, and I am the third Eldest of the vampire community."

Harry nodded courteously at the middle-aged looking woman as the tall black man at Eadald's right stood up and nodded in his direction, speaking with a crusty voice, "I am Anwynd, Leader of the African Clan."

Short and to the point, Harry thought as Aaron stood up and announced himself as the Leader on the North American Clan, before sitting back down once more, sneering.

Shortly and with a contemptuous glance at Aaron the somewhat short, slim man with short dirty blond hair and clear hazel eyes sitting at his left stood up and gave him a small bow, "I'm Alrik, Leader of the Oceania Clan, based in Australia, smallest of all clans," he finished with a small smile.

"And I am Edlyn," the tanned skinned, chestnut haired brown eyed woman at his right spoke, nodding at him, "Leader of the South American Clan, based in Brazil."

When all vampires finished they looked expectantly at him and he slowly stood up, nodding at them in return, "I am Harry James Potter, Emissary of…"

Aaron scoffed, interrupting him and earning himself a few fanged snarls and warning looks from the rest of the table.

Incensed and beyond irritated with the American Clan Leader he slammed both of his hands on the table, and making a split second decision leaned forward, eyes glowing slightly as his voice took on the quality of an uncontrolled earthquake, "I am Harry James Potter, this planets _Legatus_," he said emphasizing the ancient denomination of his station, "Nature's chosen," he continued in a frightening voice, as Aaron leaned back in his chair and the house started shaking, the winds howling and the fires flickering, as if proclaiming what he said to be true. "I am this Earth's Emissary, The Sprites' Ambassador," he continued, glaring at the vampire as the marks in his hands began emerging, proving his words, "I called you here to make a choice," he whispered passionately, looking at those seated at the table as the marks in his arms turned a blood red, humming as one with his heart and reminding the vampires sitting before him that they where bound by that blood to answer, "to make a choice for your future and for the balance of this planets life!"

He paused again and leaned forward, resting his weight on the table and focusing his glowing green gaze on the now cowering North American Clan leader once more, "Will you choose peace and harmony in coexistence with the rest of the world or will your foolishness lead your kind to death at your hands?" he paused and whisperingly asked, "will you seek the end of your kin because of the idiotic choices made by such narrow-minded views of the world and such rash hatred of others? Tell me! Will you risk your future because of your past?"

Silence fell upon the Vampire Elders as Harry Potter calmly took a seat and awaited their reactions...

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Blood Crystals

_**Disclaimer:**_ Characters from the _Harry Potter_ series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story.

_**A/N:**_ So here you are, a new chappy just for asking nicely and being overall wickedly cool readers…

* * *

Chapter Nine  
**Blood Crystals**

* * *

It was late morning, and for some strange reason he remained optimistic of the results of the discussions that where still being held by the Vampire Clan Leaders on the conference room in the Manor Home of the North Asian Clan. He remembered the drowning silence that enclosed the meeting room after he introduced himself, not a comment was made, no rude gesture had followed and most importantly, no outright dismissal of his blood-sent proposition was made. 

Following his heated speech, something that Harry was still somewhat astounded by, because really, since when had he become so persuasive and well spoken? He guessed that those countless DA meetings had something to do with his current prowess in public speaking. Or maybe it was some part of the Sprites influence as well. He would have to ask them when he next saw them. Nevertheless, after his introduction and therefore his conclusive proof that he was _the_ Emissary, something that they thought would have taken the rest of the night to uncover and prove, he was respectfully asked to leave the room so that they could better discuss the situation and thus make their decisions. After all, Aaron was just over three hundred years old, followed by the four hundred year old Edlyn, Leader of the South American Clan, the youngest of their assembly, which meant that their knowledge of what his position entailed and what an Emissary represented was somewhat unknown to them.

Because of this, Eadald kindly asked his Heir, a nice chap by the name of Emmanuel, to show him around while the gathering discussed their future and decisions; quickly he found out that although they where rather close to the town of Tura, they where still fairly well hidden. It was, after all, the most secluded and protected location within Inwær's domain. Emmanuel, who was close to five hundred years old, about Harry's height with black hair and light blue-green eyes explained that the main location for the South Asian Clan was Moscow itself because of the nightlife. He went on to explain as they toured the windowless manor that the vampire communities had taken to hiding exceedingly close to the muggle world, where night activities and their subsequent outings could and would go unnoticed. These never-sleeping cities, like New York, Hong Kong, Bangkok, Cairo, Paris, Caracas and the like where their homes, and since they where very social creatures, although with some slight sun related allergies, they where well liked and respected within the muggle world.

Harry soon found that they where not the monsters that myths and stories made them out to be.

Vampires, like any other beings inhabiting this planet had its own bad apples inside their community, granted, where a bad apple within the Sprites was someone a bit irresponsible of their duties within the cycles of nature, vampire 'bad apples' tended to lean more towards violence. Not unlike dark wizards and muggle criminals. Yet their means of corruption was different, and that was what gave them their bad name.

Blood as it where; the life essence of all creatures and intelligent life on the planet, holds great importance and that is why as wizards could manipulate magic itself to their will, and Sprites could influence nature to their ends, vampires where and are the wardens of life's essence, of that blood. And with this responsibility came the longevity that befitted their station. For within them flowed the essence of almost all creatures, including the willing gift of unicorn, griffin and dragon blood. Through their veins runs the history and evolution of each race, of each being. Yet, this was all forgotten.

As the world progressed, the union between all creatures grew distant and their respective responsibilities to nature became a secret only they knew about; soon so did the knowledge of the role that each played. Muggles forgot and feared what they did not understand, gradually pushing wizards and other magical beings to hide themselves, and before long wizarding ignorance followed and the magical community as a whole was dispersed, each mistrustful of the others and mindful of their own survival…an ignorance that was now his purpose to abate.

Vampires became misunderstood and the few that where known by outsiders to their society, those corrupted by the power that blood could wield, tainted their culture and labeled them in the eyes of the world as ruthless killers and blood sucking beasts; something that they where not. For they did not need to drink blood to sustained them, they do not need to sacrifice lives to achieve their goals. Blood magic was simply more complicated then that; more profound.

"So you can't explain how blood magic works then?" Harry asked Emmanuel while they finished the tour of the manor and arrived once again in the entrance hall, highly interested in this different aspect of magic as the blood filled crystals in the floor of the hall drew his attention to them.

"I'm sorry, child," Emmanuel answered as he looked towards what caught his interest, "but only one with our blood flowing through their veins could begin to understand its complexities—"

"And I can somehow see Mr. Potter understanding in the near future, Emmanuel," Eadald interrupted and Harry turned from the sight of the crystals to gaze at the direction from where the voice was coming from, his forest green cloak swirling by his sudden movement. The seven clan leaders and some of their heirs where walking in his direction, or more precisely toward the Entrance Hall, if their slow, measured, almost predatory like stride could be called walking, that is. Some looked at him with blank expressions and others gave him a nod of acknowledgment as they passed by and down the stairs, silent, contemplative. He watched, fascinated, as one by one the eight or nine vampires took out a blood filled crystal, like the ones placed in the floor but smaller, be it from a chain around their necks, a ring or a bracelet. They would step within the circle, touch their own crystals and just vanish. No sound was made, no flash of light, nothing. It intrigued him to no end as he saw each departing. "Perhaps," Eadald directed his attention toward him once more as Inwær joined his side, "we could discuss the gathering over lunch?" he asked, giving Harry a rather unnerving fanged smile.

Nodding after he took stock that it was indeed early afternoon, Harry silently followed. The only thing keeping his curiosity at bay was the almost palpable tension in the air. He wandered what could have brought such apprehension to Eadald's formerly relaxed demeanor. Still, he stayed silent as they made their way through the corridors he had spent the day wandering and towards a small dining room that he had not paid any attention to during the tour.

Lunch was set in the table and Harry started to get suspicious. Did they not sleep during the day? It was one of those little details that everyone just took for granted that hit Harry like a rogue bludger, making him wonder if any of what he had read in his Defense Against the Dark Arts books was actually true.

"Take a seat, Mr. Potter," Inwær gestured to him, snapping him out of his thoughts and making his face tinge slightly, "I trust that Emmanuel has alleviated some of your curiosity?" he asked, looking toward the heir of the European clan, who nodded. "Good, now I am certain that you are interested in our decision?"

Harry just nodded as food appeared on the table, making him question if House Elves worked for vampires as well. The table for six which housed Inwær and his heiress, Eadald and Emmanuel, and Rowen, the South Asian Clan leader was laid out with gold tableware that glinted in the light of the flickering torches as the smell of roast, grilled fish and steak made his nose tingle. For all that he loved the Sprites; he had missed eating other foods dearly. Humans con only live so long on nuts, after all.

"A decision has yet to be reached and many of ours have to gather the leaders within their Clans' borders to inform them of the situation," he paused, taking a sip of red wine. It made some sort of sense, but he was weary of so many knowing about him, after all, the damage that this information might do if it was ever to reach Voldemort may very well complicate things greatly. "Do not fret, child," Inwær continued upon seeing his face, "an oath has been made and the information of who you are and who has already bonded to you will not be disclosed to any," at those words, relief flooded his face, giving a grateful smile to the eldest of vampires, who returned it with a warm nod of his own, "furthermore, the full details of the situation can not be mentioned outside of these walls."

"That's good to know," he commented, taking another bite, and making up his mind to ask what had been bothering for some time now, "uh, can I ask something?"

Emmanuel directed his gaze from where it had been, focused on his meal, his amusement clearly showing, "you have already done so child, but another would not be amiss."

Flushing slightly and gathering his courage he blurted out, "don't you have to sleep during the day?"

Smiles spread across most of their faces, "and I ask you, Mr. Potter, do you have to sleep during the night?" Eadald asked him.

Somewhat bewildered with this answer Harry just stared at him, "I, uh…" he floundered slightly before regaining his composure. "Harry," he said plainly, not knowing how to answer the other question.

"Excuse me?" Eadald asked, somewhat taken aback.

"Please call me Harry," he told them.

"Very well, Harry. The fact that we are somewhat sensitive to daylight and prefer to sleep during the day does not mean that it always holds true, we do not _need_ to sleep as much as a normal human does, and we can certainly tolerate the levels of sunlight at dawn and sundown. But like any wizard or muggle we con forgo sleep when the need arises."

"And for how long do you usually sleep?" he asked, curious.

"Normally," Inwær joined in the conversation, "our metabolism allows seven hours of sleep at the most, but most of us just sleep for six."

"Oh," Harry said as he processed this information, "but," he wandered, "if you can't tolerate much sunlight, then what do you do on the hours of the day that you aren't asleep?"

"Sunlight does not reach every surface of this planet at once, child," Inwær answered, smiling.

And that's when he got it, they could easily move from city to city and avoid sunlight without much hassle, again, this just increased his interest in the strange crystals. As he thought about it he could see how they have managed to remain hidden. After all, vampires can't do magic like wizards do, thus their methods of transportation have to be from their own type of magic; a magic that seamed to be based on blood.

"Thanks. I guess that I have loads to learn, I just hope that I haven't done anything to offend you because of my questions."

"Not at all, Harry," Emmanuel answered as the table was cleared and dessert appeared, "I will be honest with you," he said and all eyes focused on the European heir, "when you called for this gathering many of us where apprehensive, your blood told us that you where a wizard, and your kind has been anything but accommodating to us. They fear us, hunt us and kill us like common animals. I am sorry to say that we expected nothing different from you. Something that I am now glad to admit was an incorrect assumption."

"Thanks you," he told him sincerely, formally, "even if you refuse the bond then I'll do anything in my power to help your kind."

Silence greeted the end of his small statement. Eadald gave Emmanuel a significant look before standing up, whatever he said seamed to make them come to a choice, "the European Clan will recognize you as its Ambassador, Harry Potter." Those words resonated in the room and Harry saw as the Ruby on Emmanuel's bracelet flickered.

And as Harry was about to stand up and reply, even if this was a rather abrupt change of events, Inwær stood as well, his heiress watching him intently, respectfully, "the North Asian Clan will recognize you as its _Legatus_ as well, Mr. Potter."

Sock was registered in his face as Rowen, the third eldest of the vampire nation stood up as well, "and the South Asian Clan accepts you as its Emissary, Harry Potter."

Dazed, thinking that this would have taken longer, that maybe they needed all of the clans to agree on this, Harry sat speechless, "I, uh, I…" he took a deep breath before standing up shakily, his eyes bright as he looked at the ancient grey eyes of Inwær, the humor filled eyes of Eadald and the intense black gaze of Rowen, "then I welcome you to Earth's' Embrace," he told them and paused as his link with nature strengthen at his words and the three elders where literally hugged and accepted by nature, "thank you," he whispered, his voice like that of a warm breeze.

Smiling widely now, Inwær waved his hand dismissively, "we are the grateful ones, Emissary. Now, Adeline will take you to a room so you can rest," he told him after Harry yawned, motioning to the heiress of the North Asian Clan, "we will prepare to bond ourselves to you at midnight; for the meantime, rest. Much must be prepared and your day has been a long one, child."

With a nod and a sleepy smile, Harry let himself be led toward a room, not noticing anything but the bed as his clothes unconsciously shifted to a pair of blue pajama bottoms, weaved out of water, startling Adeline, before falling into the silk sheets. Sleep overtook him instantly and he did not notice the two smiling Sprite Elders that appeared as the door closed.

"Well done, young one," Anthea's and Adrastos' whispering voices echoed in the room, "well done," Anthea repeated, remaining for a few moments before they too departed.

-  
- o -  
-

His eyes snapped open suddenly when the sound of the door being opened reached his ears. Complete wakefulness followed soon after and Harry found himself staring at the approaching figure of Emmanuel, "I see that you are awake, Harry," the vampire heir asked as he reached the side of his bed.

"Yeah," he said, his voice still carrying some remnants of sleep, before pushing the sheets away and sitting on the edge of the four-poster, idly wandering how much time he had been asleep for, before registering that it was half past ten at night while rubbing the sleep from his features.

"Would you like something to eat, then?" he was asked, and finally lifted his eyes toward the supposed dark creature, nodding his acceptance while observing that Emmanuel had forgone the formal suit that most of the vampires were wearing earlier for some more comfortable looking wear.

Emmanuel placed a finger on a large rectangular shaped ruby, which was set within the grasps of a geometrically abstract, wide silver bracelet, surprising Harry when the ruby seamed to liquefy on the inside, revealing that it was truly a blood-filled crystal like he'd seen Eadald use. Dinner appeared seconds later in the, until now, unnoticed table at the corner of the room. Harry just stored his questions and accepted this new type of magic and the apparent need of those crystals as a focus.

"Come, let us eat," Emmanuel gestured toward the table.

Nodding in acceptance to the invitation, he stood up and stretched while the smells of the delicious looking meal wafted towards his position and tickled his senses. Without even thinking a sphere of water encompassed him, giving him the equivalent of a warm, not even five minute long shower. When the orb around him receded, leaving him refreshed and wearing some black slacks and black button down shirt, it was to confront the astonished look that the vampire was giving him. "Its one of those Emissary perks," he told Emmanuel as he padded towards the small table

"That is quite an impressive advantage," Emmanuel commented as he gestured Harry towards one of the seats and poured him a glass of grape juice while he himself drank a sip from a gold goblet.

"Thanks, Emmanuel," Harry expressed his gratitude after drinking some juice and dug into the food with vigor, somewhat surprised that he was this hungry.

"Not a problem, child. Enjoy," the vampire said as he too ate, if only at a slower pace.

Time passed in a comfortable silence and soon Harry found himself stuffed and curious, the last of which had more to do with what was supposed to happen in a few hours then the meal itself. This curiosity was spurred by a few things, first of which was the blood-filled crystals, and how Emmanuel's' took the appearance of a ruby shortly after the table was cleared, and second was the manner that the vampires were to use to bond to him, how all that worked and if it, like the Spites, would have any physical outcome or otherwise external connotations.

Emmanuel, of course, did not answer any of his questions, and smilingly told him that he would understand soon enough, that it wasn't his place to explain such things. When Harry finally gave up on questioning the European heir, he childishly stuck out his tongue at the five hundred year old and stomped towards the side of the bed where he found his dragon hide boots. How they found their way from his feet to under the bed after he fell asleep, he had no idea, he just told himself that it was magic and was done with that, making sure he was ready and marching out of the room with an amused and chuckling vampire fallowing in his wake.

"Evening, Harry," Eadald greeted, shooting a look at the amused Emmanuel who trailed behind the Emissary, after the aforementioned teen grunted a greeting, clearly miffed about something. "Inwær is expecting us, follow me."

Shaking his head, Harry silently followed Eadald toward the Entrance Hall, where the eldest of vampires awaited along with Rowen and their respective heir and heiress. Walking down the stairs and into the first floor the other four vampires looked toward them as they approached.

"I trust that you are rested, child?" Inwær asked, his voice echoing in the vast hall, his deep, astute grey eyes alight with something that could only be called anticipation as Harry nodded, "Very well, midnight approaches, and we must begin," the vampire gently ushered Harry toward the center of the seven crystal circle, "night calls to us, Emissary," he started, taking a place to the north of the hall with his back to the grand staircases and facing Harry, whose back was toward the front door, "and as such our blood resonates with it. If we are to bond our kind, our clans to you, midnight will assure us the best outcome, the strongest bond. It is at night that we are born and it is at night that we shall welcome you into our society."

Silence engulfed the room and Harry noticed as Eadald took a place to his left and Rowen a place to his right, both somewhat behind him, each in front of one of the crystals, and as he looked on, he saw that between Eadald and Inwær, and Inwær and Rowan was one crystal each, separating them, whilst at his back, between Rowen and Eadald where two crystals; seven clans, seven crystals. Their heirs soon followed and positioned themselves behind and to the right of each leader.

"We will take some of your blood Emissary and you will take some of ours, such is the nature of our magic, such is the way of our kind. Will you accept this?" Inwær asked formally, rolling the ring on his finger so that the blood-crystal that it held could touch the palm of his left hand as he closed it into a fist, "will you recognize us as your kin, will you represent us as your family, and will you stand before the world as our Ambassador?"

Knowing instinctively that this was not needed to make the bond and thus there was no particular way to answer, he did as he had the night before and spoke with his heart. "I accept," he spoke confidently, his voice whispered into the emptiness of the hall, the markings upon his arms, hands and neck surfacing as his skin became unblemished and his eyes took on a vivid green color, "I will recognize you as my kin, I will represent you as my family, I will stand before the world as your Ambassador. May my blood be your blood," he finished, and for some strange reason, the three crystals in the floor that represented the three clan leaders before him started to glow a dull red at his last words and his skin started glowing a soft white.

The three vampires took a step within the circle, beyond their clans' crystals, and Inwær spoke once more, "Let me drink of you, child, let this bond be made, let us be family," he ended and gestured toward his neck, which understanding what the vampire meant, tilted to the side, artery exposed. Slowly and gently Inwær stepped in front of him, his eyes softening as he neared and bit down.

Surprisingly, it did not hurt past the small prickling when sharp teeth broke through his flesh, and although the feeling was decidedly uncomfortable it was not annoyingly so. Slowly and after drinking at least five mouthfuls Inwær withdrew and took his left hand, wrist upwards, "May my blood be your blood," he stated and took the wrist towards his lips and bit down once again, yet this time it was completely different, this time instead of drinking from him, Inwær was slowly giving of his own blood. How this worked he did not know and at the moment he did not care.

The feeling of vampire blood flowing through his veins and towards his heart was dizzying, mesmerizing because of the intense energy that that blood possessed, however, at the moment that Inwær's blood reached his heart his knees wreaked due to so much feeling. And it was astonishingly profound. In that blood and with that blood flowed not the history of this planet, as that carried by nature, but the history of those creatures inhabiting this planet, it, in some abstract fashion, tilted his perspective in such a way that he finally understood how it all fit, he understood how life worked, and he found that within the workings of that life, and within the folds of the existence of that life, that he had a place. A sense of belonging, not unlike that which he had felt when he bonded with the Sprites filled him.

He did not notice as Eadald and then Rowen did the same as Inwær after the eldest vampire was finished, he did not notice when the feeling became so much that Emmanuel had to hug him from behind to keep him standing, he did not notice as his wounds healed and his blood momentarily hummed in harmony with that of the eldest three. He did not notice, for darkness claimed his mind and his eyes closed without his will…

-  
- o -  
-

Morning light and the sound of nature woke him up some days later, and although he knew that it was dawn and close to half past six at that, he did not know what day it was. He could feel somehow that it was not the next day after the bonding, but he could not tell the exact date. Slowly he drew back the sheets covering him and noticed that he was in the same room he had slept before, yet he did not remember it having windows.

"Good morning, child," a whispered voice said from the other side of the room, drawing Harry's attention from the open window to the figure of Eadald comfortably seated in an armchair by a fireplace. "Come, have something to eat," he said and gestured toward the small table between the two armchairs where some sandwiches where waiting, "you must be hungry."

A loud rumbling from his stomach answered that question and he smiled somewhat sheepishly at the European Clan Leader. He stood up and stared at the seated vampire and nodded slightly to himself as if deciding to trust him, he then called upon the elements around him and a sphere of fire engulfed him and water was soon conjured as a whirlpool effect was quickly made. This time Harry concentrated a bit more, widening the sphere, making it big enough so that he could stretch out and relax his somewhat stiff muscles; calling upon nature herself, the water soon had a calming herbal scent.

It took him about fifteen minutes to feel completely fresh and five more to dry his hair and clean his teeth. It was as he started gathering the elements around him to weave the magic within them and make his clothes that he felt it. It was the same small pressure at the back of his mind that kept his marks subconsciously hidden, but there was something different. Slowly, weaving a set a pajama pants and arranging the rest of the water to make a reflective surface in front of him and banishing the rest of the elements, he completely forgot that he had company, and he released his marks.

First in his forehead, neck, back and arms, followed by those in his calves, feet and above his heart, still the strange pressure in his mind continued and as he gradually released that strain, he saw; his muscles grew slightly more defined and his canines elongated as his eyes showed a deeper understanding, an unfathomable new depth of perception. It was not a great difference, but still, his eyes shined with a new awareness of the world that could not be hidden.

"Fascinating, don't you think?" came the question from behind him, making him jump slightly when hearing Eadald's voice. At his confused look the European Leader continued, "We knew that Emissaries took many of the characteristics, without some of the drawbacks, but we are still quite amazed," he gestured toward the two armchairs and breakfast when Harry's stomach rumbled once more; dispelling the water and weaving himself a white tee-shirt from the air on his way to the front of the fireplace, Harry looked at the vampire as he continued, "you see, Harry, not everyone can _be_ a vampire, most of us are born and only a forth of our society is turned, as they call it. There are some things that come into play but the most important is the willing acceptance to be one of us. Usually those who can _be_ and _are_ turned into vampires are muggles, or non magical folk."

"Because wizards would loose their connection with magic and thus their ability to manipulate it at will, since the magic in vampire blood is so strong," Harry interrupted, trying to understand what he was being told while he buttered some toast, "their connection with Natures magic changes from being controlled by their will to being wielded by the use of their blood. Something that wizards wouldn't find appealing at all, because of the prejudiced views we hold."

"Exactly," Eadald said, "although I would not include you in that generalization, child," he stated and nodded before continuing, "when someone is turned our blood slows their metabolism in some aspects and increases it in others, the willing gift of unicorn blood that we possess allow us our longevity along with the strength that comes from griffin blood. The downside, as you know, is our slight aversion or sensitivity to the suns rays, but that can only hurt us if we where to be exposed to sunlight for a long period of time. You on the other hand, even though we already had an idea of what would happen, still surprised us, you have no aversion to sunlight, and have gained some of our longevity, but not all, since you only have about a fifth of our blood within you."

"I was curious about that, Is that the way that everyone is turned?" Harry asked, taking a sip of juice.

"No," Eadald answered, shaking his head slightly, "the way that someone is turned is that they are drained of about half of their blood and then fed half of the blood of that person or sire, thus as the vampire processes what he has consumed and vice versa, the vampire blood will slowly overcome the human blood and turn them. The fact that you where given our blood directly into your bloodstream is what makes it different, what makes _you_ different. We _freely_ gave you our blood, Emissary, thus forging the bond that now stand between us. When we did this we bound ourselves and our Clans to you. We don't know why, and only the eldest of us are familiar with this fact, but only an Emissary can survive the direct introduction of our blood within their bloodstream. The power that flows in our veins would kill anyone else."

Nodding his understanding he took another gulp of juice before opening his mouth and raising his hand, "What about these?" he asked, tapping an elongated canine with his index finger.

"For all intents and purposes," Eadald paused as Harry yawned, "you are one of us, child, and thus you carry some of the same responsibilities that come with the use of our type of magic," leaning forward and looking at him with intense dark blue eyes, he asked, "can you feel it?"

Not knowing what the he was referring to and not wanting to ask 'feel what?' he slowly searched his mind and found his link with Nature before recognizing his connection with the Sprites. Slowly he searched and sensed within his body and finally knew what Eadald was referring too, his blood was humming, it was a warming feeling, although he could scarcely guess what it meant, "yes," he answered opening his eyes, which he didn't realize he had closed, "I can feel it."

"Good," Eadald said, nodding, "then tonight we will teach you our ways and our magic, child, we will show you how our society works and while we're at it, we will show you some of the world."

"Really? Wicked!" Harry exclaimed before realizing that he was missing something, "wait, how long was I out, Eadald?"

A small fanged smile split the vampires features, "I was wondering when you would ask, child," he told Harry, "it had been five days since the bonding, Emissary," he commented distractedly as he searched within the pockets of his jacket, before reaching his unoccupied hand toward his neck, and what Harry presumed was the necklace he wore, making the breakfast setting disappear, "Ah! Here it is. Happy Birthday Harry," Eadald said, handing him a small box from within his left pocket.

"T—thanks," he stuttered in surprise. He hadn't expected anything on his birthday and the fact that he had been sleeping for most of the past week didn't help his shock.

"Think nothing of it, child, it is yours by right. Wear it with pride."

Intrigued about what Eadald was talking about he quickly opened the blue box and gasped at what he saw within. For resting within silk folds was a two and a half inch thick platinum arm-band, made in a somewhat organic design that closely resembled his marks; In the center of the band a one and a half inch long ruby rested, oval in shape and glinting slightly in the firelight of the room, which he now noticed lacked the windows that before stood open to the dawn of day. "Thanks you sir," Harry managed to say, not taking his eyes from the the beautiful band.

"As I said, think nothing of it. This will identify you as a member of my clan and thus under my protection in the eyes of any vampire," he explained. "Touch the ruby, child," he told him and as Harry placed a finger upon the stone, the interior seamed to liquefy, blood resided within and it and it hummed to him, "On the third day after the bond was made some of your blood was taken to make this, it is a part of you, called a _cruor_ or blood crystal" he gestured towards the band, "you must understand that our magic requires us to shed blood to work, something that helped to drain us and ultimately lead us to feed. Therefore when some centuries ago we discovered a way to preserve some of our own blood within a stone, a ruby, allowing us to channel the magic within our blood without loosing any of ours, is what consequently allowed us to stay better hidden since we need not feed after using our magic any more."

Finally understanding the fact that these crystals worked much like wands, focusing the magic within their blood to do as they willed Harry gently took the arm-band from its box and gently slid it on his left upper arm, where it fit snugly and comfortably, the crystal once again turning into a ruby after a few seconds.

"Good, no one but you can remove it, so I suggest that you do not," Eadald commented as he stood up, gesturing Harry to do the same, "Now child, you need more rest, sleep and I will come for you tonight so that you may start learning our ways."

Yawning and with heavy eyes, still tired from the bonding, Harry quickly made his way into the comfortable bed and snuggled in, watching as the vampire made his way to the side of the bed and laid a hand of his forehead, brushing the long strands of black hair from his face, the gesture making him start to drift off. "Rest well, child, know that I, Eadald De Lorme, will always be here to help you," he told the youth before making his way towards the door and closing it gently.

Harry Potter slept peacefully that day and would neither remember the last statement made by the second eldest vampire of the vampire nation for some time or what it meat. For a vampire does not give out their last name easily; it is only given to those who they completely trust and would give their lives for...

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Unpredictable Days

_**Disclaimer:**_ Characters from the _Harry Potter_ series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story.

_**A/N:**_ Thank you for all the reviews! Goodness, I have the best readers out there, don't I? I hope you like this next chapter, it's been a long time coming, that's for sure. So do review when you're done!

* * *

Chapter Ten  
**Unpredictable Days,  
Inexplicable Nights**

* * *

"Are you ready, child?" Eadald asked, as he turned around from his conversation with Adeline, Inwær's heiress, when Harry stepped out into the Entrance Hall. It was Wednesday the thirty-first, the night of his birthday and he had spent the day sleeping, recovering from the last remnants of tiredness that came from assimilating, in some degree or another, the pure vampire blood that now coursed through his veins. 

Smiling a crookedly fanged smile, which he decided looked bloody wicked after glancing into a mirror. He just let his mind wander as he imagined the fright he could give Malfoy by just smiling like this; Harry nodded slightly to the Clan Leader, too excited to do anything else. This was, after all, the first time he would see anything other than London or Hogwarts, and more recently, Natures Center, home of the Sprites. Not that he could say that he _knew_ London in any way, apart from the Leaky Cauldron, that is. In the end, the Dursley's never took him anywhere, and Little Whinging was not very stimulating to behold, truth be told.

Still when Emmanuel came at sundown and woke him up, gave him some dinner and told him that they where going to Paris, France, for his first outing; the home of the European Clan, the City of Light, the Capital of Love, and a lot of other overdramatically and over enthusiastically proclaimed titles, Harry could not stay still for long. So he inhaled his dinner in a way that would have made Ron green with envy and changed into some black slacks with a forest green button down shirt along with forest green boots, which he had to test with several of the runes to get the color just right. All in all, he took what the vampire heir was wearing as a starting point. The difference being that Emmanuel was wearing a blue shirt and cream color slacks.

"Yes, sir," Harry answered the question verbally just to make sure, still smiling as Eadald looked pointedly at him, as if he were trying to convey the fact that he was trying very, _very_ hard, not to roll his eyes heavenward.

"Good, then let us be off," the European Clan leader said after a noteworthy pause, nodding at Adeline and gesturing at the circular formation of _cruor_ or blood crystals on the floor. When they stepped into the ring and Eadald laid a hand on his shoulder, Harry could actually feel the humming of the crystals around him, feel some sort of anticipation. It was an altogether new sensation, especially when the blood running through his veins seamed to hum in response, synchronizing to that of the crystals.

His mind and body seamed to react to it and he instinctively looked to where his own crystal was located, beneath the short sleeve of his shirt. Slowly his hand reached to the sleeve, lifting it so that the ruby that lay innocently on the arm cuff, gifted to him by the second eldest vampire, was now exposed. His senses where on overdrive as he felt the point where the crystal made contact with his skin and he could literally feel not only the flow of blood in his veins, but the gentle flow of his blood inside of the crystal. It was a feeling that distinctly reminded him of the first time he held his wand; it was a feeling of warmth, a feeling of _focus_, and once again he could not help but think about the similarities between the two types of magic. His attention was brought back, however, when Eadald spoke once more, his dark blue eyes observing him closely, "Excellent, let your instincts guide you this night, Emissary, and learn what they have to teach."

And without a moment to respond and in the space of a heart beat, Harry Potter and the two European Clan Leaders disappeared from the Manor Home of the Eldest of the Vampire Nation, not to return again during that summer.

-  
- o -  
-

The feel of the crisp night breeze and the silver of moonlight filled Harry with a sense of freedom he had never experienced. All his senses seamed to have sharpened after arriving in France and allowing his instincts to teach him, to guide him; his link with nature was taut against the emotions that were layered within him, his heart was pumping while his own blood hummed in response to some ancient tune. His personal magic seamed to coalesce into a feeling of such utter completion that it was hard to even attempt to express.

From his first evening, some two weeks past, under the unorthodox and completely unpredictable instruction of Eadald and Emmanuel, Harry had learned more and more about the vampire race, their habits and about himself personally, that he could have ever dreamed off. All the preconceptions he had acquired from both the Muggle and Wizarding world about these beings had been completely and utterly shattered, if not bent out of proportion, as he saw and experienced first hand how they lived, how they acted and how they used their very own type of magic. A type of magic so vastly different and yet completely similar to wizarding magic that perplexed him, yet still managed to make sense.

The Children of the Night, as he preferred to call them, where a vastly independent lot, bound by a noble moral and ethic code that astounded Harry at the beginning, but later started to become more and more logical as he discovered what fueled it. Vampires were, after all, the keepers of history, either by word or blood; they where the chroniclers of evolution and the offspring of the past. Each Clan kept an immense amount of factual, historical information within their archives, which, coupled along with the vast intuitive knowledge gained from the blood of different individuals, human or not, made for an unparallel understanding of the past, which in turn gave them a clear insight of the present and even, rarely, some of the future. Indeed, their moral code was based on experience and fact, which made it nearly infallible.

Night Folk or Vampires where instinctual beings with an internalized awareness of all other creatures due to the fact that in their blood flowed the living history of the planet, or as Muggles would term it, a complete genetic map of all evolution. It was something that did not endear them to the rest of the world, and their very existence and purpose was questioned and found threatening to those looking for power. Since they where ostracized first from the Muggle and then the Magical communities, hunted and executed, the knowledge that they possessed and imparted was lost to all other species, and thus disease spread and creatures perished. For extinction is the result of ignorance, negligence and carelessness. Without them to oversee life and evolution the world was flung into unorganized chaos and disorder.

Indeed, because of the prejudice of the world, the fear-based stupidity that now rules, and the unobtainable desire of domination that some acquired, leading to the segregation of all communities, even the vampires where affected. Just as wizards and witches lost their course, just as werewolves lost their control, so have The Children of the Night lost their complete command over life's essence and thus their place within Earths balance has been threatened.

Little by little, more then a thousand years ago, Vampires lost their willing donors, who gave of their own blood so that their life and history could be recorded for prosperity, so that the map of evolution could be maintained, so that Vampires could help them with their knowledge, with their past and with their place in the present. Now, however, they just drank blood from humans to keep themselves alive, for survival. A shadow of their former glory, now they just took what they needed more out of habit than to fulfill their purpose; more to maintain their magic than to accomplish their task in natures balance.

Harry just shook his head, wondering how it all came to be this way. The world was on the brink of ruin, and it was his task to pull it back and restore the harmony that once prospered. And even if that task seamed daunting now, it placed his conflict with Voldemort into perspective. Step by step, either by gentle means or forceful methods, he _would_ re-establish the severed links of Earth's Society. This was his promise, this was his vow.

And as the breeze caressed his face and the silver moonlight highlighted his features, a wave of something unrecognizable left him; Like a feeling of purpose, of intent. And in this wave that none but one could feel, was his vow recorded, and his heart acknowledged. A distance away, some indecipherable amount of time later, an ancient power stirred, and a heart _did_ beat for the first time in centuries.

A call had been answered.

-  
- o -  
-

"It is time," Eadald told Harry the next day, as the suns last rays quickly diminished upon the horizon, when the Clan Leader met him in the small entrance hall of where they were staying for the last few days, "are you ready, child?"

"Yes, of course," Harry answered almost absentmindedly, not even bothering to ask what they were going to do and where they were going to go. Over the past week and a half he had given up on his curiosity, since it was never satisfied. Eadald or Emmanuel just took him out to someplace at dusk and until midnight, where they talked or ran, or did any number of things to help tune his new vampire instincts, to help him learn by action and reaction what his limits were. Indeed, sometimes he didn't even notice that he had learned something until it was pointed out for him.

Now he walked in the same graceful, predatory manner, and was more aware of his surroundings then ever before. They had discovered many things about the nature of the Vampire essence that was now a part of him, starting with the fact that he didn't need a drop of blood but that which was willingly given. Unlike the Children of the Night, who needed at least a couple of mouthfuls a week, both to keep their magic and to maintain their abilities, he didn't need the constant consumption. And he was happy for it.

"Then let us go," the Elder said as he slipped a knee-length coat on, his voice bringing the young man to the present, "the night is young."

"Yeah, the night might be young, but you are anything but," Harry responded cheekily, as he stalked out the door, looking forward to the nights activities.

"Why you brat…" Eadald muttered before calling out, "get back here!" smiling all the while and closing the door to the house where they were staying at.

But as Eadald rounded the corner, he found the young wizard leaning against a tree, looking up at the sky, his expression one of concentration. The ancient knew that Harry was searching for something. He usually had the same expression of mild concentration when he was actively expanding his senses beyond their natural limits, looking for something beyond his awareness. Closing in on the youth, but not wanting to startle him, the Clan Leader just stopped beside him and waited until the wizard blinked and his eyes regained their normal focused state.

Still, he had a mildly confused expression on his face, his head tilted to the left. Risking interrupting the youths' thoughts he spoke up, "What is it, Child?" he asked softly.

"Do you hear that?" Harry asked in a whisper, moving his head ever so slightly, as if trying to follow a sound that has long since passed.

Concentrating on his hearing above all other senses, Eadald stood in awareness, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Moments passed as they both stayed silent, not moving to even take a breath, looking, seeking an unknown sound. "I hear naught but the summer's breeze and sway of trees, Emissary," Eadald finally, slowly, answered, gazing at the frowning wizard from the corner of his eye.

"For a moment, I thought that I could hear a heart beating, however faint, but then it was gone…as if…" he stopped and looked at Eadald, his voice close to a whisper, "as if it where but an echo, or a dream."

The Clan Leader just made a thoughtful sound before turning around to face him and raising an eyebrow, "Perhaps the time that we reacquaint ourselves with the Sprites once more has come, Emissary," he suggested in a slightly formal way, "maybe they will be more apt to explain this, if it bears to be explained."

Harry just nodded his head slightly, before raising his eyes to meet the dark blue ones of the Vampire, "Yes, I think that would be best. Asherah, the successor to the Sprite leadership has been coming by in the mornings and early afternoons to help teach me what abilities I have gained from their bond," Harry said in way of explanation. "I will ask her tomorrow if the Elders could come meet us at dusk."

"Excellent," Eadald said as he started moving towards the road and waiting for Harry to catch up to continue speaking, "I will see if Inwær can join us as well, since I know for a fact that Rowen will not be able to come."

"Brilliant," Harry replied, "that way I can send a message to the other Clan Leaders as well."

Eadald just raised an eyebrow and sent him a questioning look.

"You can always wait until tomorrow," Harry told him with a smirk, "unless you plan to tell me what you're going to teach me tonight?" he asked with a bit of enthusiasm, since it was the first time that he actually had something to bargain with. But faced with the vampire's now self-important expression he could only sigh and nod in resignation, "I guess that's a no, huh?" he asked, getting a smirk as an answer. "Fine, fine, don't tell me. See if I care," he finished, trying to reign in the foot stomping that his body wanted to do and succeeded into directing the feeling by just crossing his arms.

Eadald just kept walking until he reached the end of the road; here he looked around with his sharp eyes before taking off at a run, the dust being the only indicator of his previous presence. "Well," the Vampire stopped half a mile away, shouting, "don't just stand there!" before starting off again.

Harry just sighed, not knowing what to expect tonight, and struggled to catch up, before following the Clan Leader into a thick forest at top speeds.

-  
- o -  
-

Of all the nights he had spent with them, Harry could not see one thing that was constant. Each and every moment of company with the Vampires was a study in unpredictability, it was as if they had taken the saying of '_seize the day' _and taken it to heart, then, founding it lacking, they turned it into '_seize every instant,'_ while later adding the not well know – _Dum vivimus, vivamus_ – which means, '_While we live, let us live_.' And live they did, for they enjoyed everything around them, and every minute of life. It was a humbling experience, to say the least.

And Harry would have been lying if he had said that he didn't take delight in every minute of it, however erratic. Yes, one night he could find himself in the middle of a very populated city in the apex of its night life; Where the sounds, smells and sensations could very well drive his now heightened senses to the brink of complete disarray and overload. All of this with the single mission of finding a very rare, not at all native tropical bird that resided in the vicinity, just by sound and smell. If anything, he learned very quickly how to maintain a single minded focus on his senses; which was, of course, the vampire's intention all along.

The next night could very well be spent in deep discussion about their culture and their magic, while the next might take him to the countryside, like last night, where his physical limits where tested and pushed. Indeed, the complete lack of order always had Harry interested in what was next, which he thought was their idea in the first place. After all, he reflected, under normal circumstances he would have been slightly adverse to the etiquette and even dance lessons that they gave him, which, mind you, he didn't notice they were teaching him at all until one night when Emmanuel put on some music at a time that Rowen had been there and they told Harry what he had to do, easing his fears when they started to explain that some of the stances that they had taught him before where used for dancing as well. Stances that while used for balance and stability, as well as helping in landings and aiding in regaining equilibrium and poise, seamed to also work for dancing.

As creatures of the night, dancing was, and still is one of the preferred activities they participated in, which meant that it was a very big part of their culture, and they told him that if he wanted to represent them with any sort of believability, then he would just have to apply what he had already learned. And that was it. He grumbled slightly until he noticed that he did, somehow, know the steps and began to have fun.

Sighing softly, he shook his head, concentrating in the current time. He could say without a doubt that he had never learned so much in so little time and actually have _fun_ while doing it. But then again, most of it was instinctual and with his previous knowledge of magic from both schoolwork and his talks with the Sprites, the Vampiric aspect of it, wielded by the use of blood, was more easily assimilated.

Closing his eyes, he focused once more on his link with nature. It was mid-morning and he had asked Asherah about a meeting between the two Eldest Vampires and the Leaders of the Sprites. At the moment he was just clearing his mind, thinking of the best setting for such a meeting to take place.

It was, after all, the first time he would have to use his position as _Legatus_. Millennia had passed since the last time that the Children of the Night and the Custodians of Earth, met, and it was his responsibility that all go as smoothly as possible.

-  
- o -  
-

Lunch passed by without his notice, and the early afternoon soon found him heading out of the house, leaving a note informing the vampires to await his call.

The walk toward the forest where Eadald had taken him last night was longer this time, but then again, his pace was more sedate and his thoughts laid elsewhere. However, when he reached the edge of the woods he took a deep breath and, preparing himself for what he planned to do, took a step forward, then another and another. His mind clear of distractions, he concentrated on what he had learned and little by little, with each step, his marks emerged and his skin became unblemished. Slowly, the plain jeans and shirt that he had on melted together into flowing forest-green robes and cloak, with white highlights, its big hood up and covering his face. As each one of his steps echoed with purpose, yet made no sound, he started to expand his awareness to begin his search.

It took him hours to find the perfect place; a hidden nook inside the massive forest. A small glade surrounded by trees, rocks and a flowing stream. Here he set to work until everything was to his satisfaction, a neutral setting where both Nature and Night met in peace. He did everything he could; his mind, magic and blood coming together alongside nature to make it as safe as he could, even with his limited knowledge.

And when all was ready and the only light was that of sunset, he released himself to nature and called to the Sprites while the marks in his right fingers and fingertips slowly turned from a silvery white to a crimson red. Deliberately he placed his shining fingertips atop his _Cruor_ Crystal, which rested on his left arm, calling to the Vampire Leaders as the crystal glowed and the blood inside it swirled.

He maintained this position, with his eyes closed and a relaxed posture for more than a minute until he felt that his call had been acknowledged and his location noted by both.

He stood there, unmoving, for what seamed to be long moments. Before, as if waiting for an unknown cue, the small clearing slowly came to life; the flow of the stream, previously a ragged sound, seamed to ease to a gentle whirl and a small breeze started sweeping across the glade, fluttering his cloak while the marks in his arms seam to become alive, glowing a pearly silvery-white as once again he became a part of Natures Song.

With a grace only previously seen in the air while flying a broomstick, Harry slowly swept an arm across the triangular table that sat in front of him, bringing a small blue flame to life in the corner opposite to where he was standing. The table seamed to be made of a single piece of rock, held and suspended in place by three thick arm-like vines; the edges of the table were smooth and the points of the triangle rounded; made for equals, made for peace. And as the small flame seam to start flickering slightly, Harry's eyes started to glow faintly while dusk became twilight and night began to take the small clearing in its embrace.

Still, nothing moved but the flickering flame, alone in the surface of the table until a spark of light formed in the east and the flame stabilize, and with the sweep of his hand another flame came to life in the corner of that triangular table that stood to his right. This flame didn't waver however, and shined ever stronger when both Sprite Elders took their places beside the table in the same manner as when he first met them, engulfed in an orb of white light.

And as the last rays of sunlight left the clearing and the only source of light were the blue flames on the tabletop, a rustle of leaves to the west was heard, and again with a sweep of his arm the last corner of the triangular table was lit. Slowly, the cloaked Vampires stepped from the shadows and took their place on the remaining side of the triangular tabletop. Nothing was said, not a word uttered as Harry clasped his glowing hands and the small flames blazed with life until the whole clearing was illuminated.

The breeze picked up slightly and the hood of Harry's cloak was pushed back, revealing his smiling face and sparkling eyes. "Children of the Night," he spoke, his voice soft and warm as a summer's breeze, making the first introductions, "I present you to Adrastos, Patriarch of the Sprites, Leader of his People, Custodians of Earth." And as he finished, the aforementioned slowly stopped glowing until he was clearly visible, giving a regal nod, "and Anthea, Adrastos' Life Companion, Elder of her People, Custodians of Earth." And as she too became visible, smiling slightly in acknowledgment, they clasped hands and waited for what was to come.

Without much pause, Harry began to speak once more, "Custodians of Earth, I present you to Inwær, Leader of the North Asian Clan, Eldest of all Vampires," and when he finished, the Elder lowered his hood and nodded in greeting to the little beings, waiting patiently for Harry to finish the introductions, "and Eadald, Leader of the European Clan, Second Eldest of the Vampire Nation," who, at the mention of his name lowered his hood with a nod of greetings before turning his attention to the eldest vampire, who had started speaking immediately after Harry had finished.

"Long have there been myths," Inwær spoke, marvel in his voice as he looked upon the Sprites, "of the spirits of nature, the masters of the elements and the nurturers of life. All, in one way or another depicted as separate beings or entities. Yet today it has all been proven wrong; Even within our long memories and archives your existence is but speculation and yet here you stand," he paused, his silver eyes alight with curiosity, for even though he knew through Harry's own words and actions about their existence, it was another matter entirely to meet them face to face. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Custodians of Earth," he finished with a slight bow.

Harry just smiled and waved his hand toward the Vampires, asking them to take a seat in the tall stools that now stood behind them, before taking a seat himself.

"The times are changing," Anthea remarked as they made themselves comfortable at Harry's gesture, "long have we had to conceal ourselves because of the rift between the Magical Communities, but no longer. There is hope for a better future and if we are to succeed then we must work together," she said; her voice as fresh as spring's gentle wind, "an Emissary is now amongst us and that above all else is an indication that change is indeed necessary."

"But where do we begin?" Harry asked, his voice soft, slightly overwhelmed, but not overshadowed by doubt. It was filled with purpose, yet spoke of his need for guidance.

Eadald just leaned forward slightly, capturing his attention, "This _is_ the beginning, Child," he said, gesturing to their small gathering, his voice gentle yet full of conviction, "and it is an excellent place to start."

"It certainly is," Adrastos spoke, his voice not unlike the sound of a gentle stream, "and it is one of the fastest done by any Emissary.

"You mean to say," Inwær stepped in, sounding somewhat surprised, "that you know of previous Emissaries and their actions?" he questioned, continuing at the Sprites nod, his tone changing to one of curiosity, "Incredible! Not in any place within our libraries or stories has a _Legatus_ been mention in any kind of specifics. They are only referred to in passing, as ages come and go, from one Clan Leader to another as one of such compassion, love and power that they were on the forefront of every golden age that the world has experienced, ushering times of such brilliance that it was the substance of legends. That a _Legatus_ was to be considered an equal, a friend and a guide when they revealed themselves, for to go against them would be tantamount to extinction."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, completely caught of guard from that last statement. As far as he was concerned, he could never bring about something or do anything as described by the Elder. It was a bit much for only one person to do.

"Worry not, young one," Adrastos said, his voice calming as the gentle lapping of the waves upon the shore, interrupting his thoughts, "for within that statement is the base of truth. What else can we expect when all beings work together for a better future than peace and prosperity? What else would be the result of going against one who has the ability to not only unite so many, but incite the wrath of those who are not only under his protection, but protect him as well? Who would dare oppose one who inspires such emotions as a _Legatus_ does within the communities of the world and Nature herself?" And as Harry realized what the Elder was saying, resolution settled into him, "remember, young one," Adrastos continued, "you are not alone and will never be alone, for even if you are the catalyst of change and the center-point of union, all of those who choose to accept _you_ as our peoples Representative to the world will stand with you when needed, whether you would have us or not."

"Indeed," Eadald continued, before Harry could talk, "you will not be a distant ambassador, but kin, family. You will forever be a part of us, for as long as you may live."

"Right," Harry said, slightly chocked up, his eyes glistening suspiciously. And the spirit of nature, responding to his emotions allowed for the three flames to grow brighter before turning them to a warm orange color. "Then I need to know how to best proceed and what to expect," he stated.

"Undeniably," Inwær said, "but it is not our place to tell you what to do. We will follow and support your choices within our societies; point out what problems may arise, what needs do we have and what you can do to help our own individual people in the whole of a planetary, unified community. But the choices are yours to make and the next step is yours to plan, Child. You alone have this responsibility and I have not met one that could do it better, for your heart and your intentions are pure and incorruptible."

"You speak as if I were your leader or king," Harry stated, uneasy with what the vampire had said, "While I am only a representative of Nature, and will be a mere ambassador between this planets beings."

"Yes, young one," Adrastos said, "but you forget that even though you are not a king or a ruler as the words describe it and the current terms portray them, you are a leader. One chosen by Nature Herself and one born with the qualities and character to guide us all into a peaceful future, a golden age from where present kingdoms are based upon," he explained, gesturing towards the Vampires.

"We know that you would never impose upon us your will, but work for the harmony of all," Anthea continued, her voice a whisper within the gentle breeze of the glade, "We know that you will always have our best interests at heart and the future of our people in mind." Here she paused and looked him in the eye, "but you also hold, above all other things, the wellbeing of this planet in your soul, and because of this you will be respected and your every word followed."

"In that there is no doubt," Eadald interceded, answering to his statement, "and you must not downplay your role as the _Legatus._ You hold within your grasp the will of nature herself, a power thought to be uncontrollable," he expressed, leaning forward slightly, "you alone represent the planet we all live in and I personally _will_ follow you wherever you may lead."

Taking a deep breath, Harry shook his head, not believing what he was hearing, and not yet willing to understand what they were saying, and just decided to ask a question that had popped up in his mind since he had heard Inwær speak, "I have to know though, what have previous Emissaries done to achieve balance within the world when first they started?"

Adrastos looked pensively at him, as if trying to figure were where his thoughts directed and answering with the wisdom of his years, "That is a question to which the answer has no bearing in the present, young one. For the world has changed as the centuries pass, and what you are facing now is not what others in your position have faced before," he said, looking from him to the others and back, "you can probably sense what is needed more then I, despite my years of life, and even though I have a feeling of what that is, I will not speak of it. For it is your choice to make and yours alone, you need to have the assurance in yourself that we already have, for what I have in mind to come to pass."

Harry nodded, knowing that Adrastos was right; it was his choice to make, even if what he felt was needed was more then what others had done before him. The feeling that perhaps being an outsider was not the best position to be in if peace was to be achieved in the present times unsettled him slightly, but those where thoughts that were best left to develop. It was best if he took it one step at a time. Taking a deep breath he spoke after a long pause, "Then it is my wish to create a council where every being and their interests are represented and I ask you all to be a part of it, along and beside me."

Silence descended in the clearing at this statement as smiles and indulgent looks crossed to four elders faces. Shaking his head slightly, and after less then a few seconds of silence, Inwær spoke, his grey eyes glinting with something unknown to Harry, "I accept your proposal, and I, as Elder of my kin and leader within my people accept a place within this council," he finished formally, even as the other three said something along the same lines.

Eadald, however, spoke up after everyone agreed to form the council, a council of equals as was Harry's wish. "Now, as the first official order of business within this Council I would like to propose that a leader be selected."

Adrastos flapped his wings quickly and spoke, "Indeed, a Head must be chosen, both to lead and guide this council."

Harry was about to speak, naming Adrastos as the best leader, because of his age, wisdom and knowledge but Inwær spoke again, not giving him enough time, "And I propose that The _Legatus_, Harry James Potter, Emissary to both the Sprites and the Vampires be named the Head of this Council, to guide it, to lead it and to rule it for as long as it is necessary."

And in that moment, as the flames around the table burned brighter with everyone's agreement, leaving one, Harry Potter completely stunned, the first meeting of the World Council, as was later recognized, was started, and for the second time is as many days a Heart did beat, while the Sprites and the Vampires started to form new ties of both friendship and respect.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Uncovered Potential

_**Disclaimer:**_ Characters from the _Harry Potter_ series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story.

_**A/N:**_ Well, here we go again! I hope you all enjoy it. But before I forget, I would like to thank _Lord Ravenclaw_ for going over this chapter and finding most of the mistakes that usually make all of you nit-pickers nervous. Cheers!

* * *

Chapter Eleven  
**Uncovered Potential**

* * *

It took him days to completely understand. Days to accept what had happened that night, when the meeting between the Children of the Night and the Custodians of Earth took place. But slowly he began to accept it, both the duty and the responsibility that came with it. After all, every one of his instincts had been telling him that a passive role as a simple ambassador would clearly not help him accomplish anything in the current situation. 

To fulfill his purpose of bringing balance once again to this world he would need to hold a more decisive position. And that's exactly what he had acquired last night.

Adrastos and Anthea had gone on to explain, in more detail, the circumstances that brought about the need for previous Emissaries, and how each one of them did what was necessary, at their time, to achieve it. But he now understood that never had the planet been so conflicted, her inhabitants so restless. Violence and discord had spread quickly, tilting the scales of balance to cause segregation within communities, going out of control in the last centuries. And _he_ was the answer, the solution and the catalyst of change.

He wondered briefly why he had ever wished for normalcy, when he had been gifted with uniqueness.

Slowly, the Council had passed, and at this very moment the results of that meeting were being carried out. The Sprites had begun to prepare themselves to once again walk freely within the magical community. They were planning for what was to come, and for what they would have to endure, both as individuals and as a people; preparing themselves to take a more active role once again as the Custodians of Nature, to be able to do as their ancestors had done before them, and once again take complete control over their role within the balance of life.

And they were joyous about it.

The vampires, on the other hand, were a distinctly different matter, both because of their leadership structure and the way their society worked. He planned to consolidate the community first before even thinking of asking anything of them that could jeopardize the precarious balance that now ruled. Starting slowly, and with Harry's help, they intended to bring the Clans together, one by one, dealing with the problems that arose as they presented themselves. They would start with Europe, which was the Clan that was closest to Voldemort, and thus more prone to suffer from his attentions and then they would move quickly over to the neighboring continental Clans, thus consolidating the Vampire Hierarchy, consisting of the oldest and largest Clans of the Vampire Nation.

For that reason Harry had told Inwær to convey his message to the other Clans, the other Leaders. To await for him and to have patience, for he could not yet promise his protection and he would not risk their lives until he could. This above all else had made the ancient vampire smile and solidified Harry's place as the Head of the Council within his heart as well as his mind. Inwær knew at that moment that whatever difficulties would lie ahead of the young Emissary, they would break upon him like water upon the strongest of stones.

He was glad that someone with such a strong spirit was there to help them, for those difficulties could break any other man and tarnish any other heart. He above all others knew of the darkness that was covering his people, and for once felt hopeful that they would be saved, that their magic could be restored before savage instinct and despair took hold.

Harry made another promise that night; that change would come swiftly.

-  
- o -  
-

It was a clear summer's morning; the sun shining over placid white clouds as the sounds of twittering birds, the breeze and leaves filtered across the air, creating a type of silence that could only be found in such a remote location. A silence that could only be created by nature when it was not disturbed by the modern mechanizations of humans; where nothing has been troubled or touched for decades, giving the environment time to erase any previous intrusion with the passing of the years.

It was peaceful in a way that complete silence could never hope to accomplish.

In fact, Harry Potter was the first to ever cross through these parts in almost two decades. The small cottage that stood hidden within the trees and foliage, now covered with ivy and flowers, was testament to this, for the Vampires of Europe have long lost the need to hide in the woods. The places that used to be their shelters for more than just sunlight still existed, hidden by their magic, should the need for their use arise once more.

These were the places that Harry was using and living in; moving from one to the other with the help of Emmanuel, who was his only vampiric companion since the meeting with the Sprites, given that Eadald now found himself busy arranging a complete gathering of his Clan. This was something that would surely take some time to complete, considering that every vampire in Europe would have to make their way to the underground location in France where the event would take place.

It was an altogether unique experience, but ever since the Council meeting when the heartbeat was once again felt by Harry, he had come to the decision of searching for its origin. He knew with every fiber of his being that a call was being answered, even if he neither remembered making such a call or the being that was now responding to it, however faint that response might be.

However, seeing as Harry was the only one who could feel the call and hear the weak palpitations of this heart proved to complicate the search, but the fact that he only heard its feeble beat once a day made it that much more intricate, that much more elusive. So it was that most of the directions were gathered by guesswork.

They traveled every night from one location to another, following the frail direction of a pulsing heart. Harry and Emmanuel made their way through wooded areas until they were close to the tri-border of Switzerland, France and Germany. It took them days to travel that far as they only moved locations once every night to the closest vampire residence, cautiously following the direction of the heartbeat but never moving too great a distance in fear that they might miss its origin.

Nevertheless, Harry had continued learning, with Asherah helping him in the mornings and Emmanuel in the evenings, even if the tasks that the vampire set him were often interrupted when the faint beat of the mysterious heart drew Harry's attention once more. In that event, they would quickly depart in the direction of the sound.

But at the moment these things were far from the young wizard's mind as he concentrated on himself and his immediate surroundings, knowing that Asherah was hovering somewhere in the vicinity, watching him, overseeing his progress. He had to admit, that under Ash's watchful eye every morning and through the early afternoon, he had improved his skills greatly; mastering everything that was taught to him with incredible ease, something that Ash told him had to do with his intuitive grasp of the Sprite essence that resided within him, which was helped along by his close link with nature herself.

Slowly he had developed this aspect of magic until he could now completely manipulate and influence the elements in his direct vicinity, or area of effect as Ash had explained, with ease. Here, thanks to the Sprite side of his being, his subconscious awareness would always fully know what was happening within it; this area of effect was determined by the individual and his or her affinity to nature.

"Usually," Asherah had explained to him this morning, "for us Sprites, our area of consequence is a sphere with our height as the minimum of its diameter; within this space we can control any of the elements or manipulate any of the currents of nature. You've seen us use it to hide ourselves, travel and communicate," she had explained before pausing and allowing herself to be covered in a sphere of pure white light, reminding him of the first time he had seen Anthea at Little Whinging's Park when they had showed him this new path.

Slowly, the whispered voice of Ash had brought him back from his thoughts as she started talking once more, the sphere still covering her, "This," she had said, her whispered voice reverberating in every inch of the woods that surrounded them, somewhat reminding him of the gentle swaying of a flame, "is the greatest of our abilities, complete control within ourselves and the constant flows of nature."

And as she had said this, the white sphere of light flashed once, and the next moment a gust of warm wind blew its way though the clearing, ruffling his hair even as the ground beneath his feet gave the impression of settling into a more comfortable position. Looking at the small being, he could not help but feel astonishment run though him, for he knew that that was but a small demonstration of what Sprites could do. He respected them all the more for it.

"However," Ash had continued, "it has been millennia since the last time that we have actively controlled the flows of nature. We merely guide them, so that the world could keep its natural course and at the same time our people would remain safe from persecution and the blind fear that has gripped the world. Just imagine what would happen if they knew that there were beings capable of orchestrating the natural destruction of any civilization by manipulating nature herself? Make everlasting storms and earthquakes that could split the very foundations of this planet?"

Shaking her head sadly, an expression that Harry had yet to see on the small features until that day, Ash continued, "It is because of that fear that we now hide ourselves. After all, as the times have passed the world has become less trusting and because of that, they did not see that instead of destroying, we were preserving nature; that instead of creating natural catastrophes, we were averting them; that when natural renewal was necessary, we were there to guide it so that lives were not lost."

And as he remembered what Asherah had told him that very morning, Harry could not help the sadness that overtook him at the thought of what humanity did because of its desire to control, its propensity to fear, and their ignorance in driving away all those that played a part in the continued existence of life on this planet. Now it was their pride and arrogance that kept things as they were, as their ancestors made it, not knowing the damage that they were causing in their ignorance.

Still, things had to change and the world would have to adjust, even if he had to teach every last one of them acceptance, show them trust or fight them for understanding.

As his thoughts grew heavier with the weight of expectation and the impossible task set before him, the sun set gently in the horizon and the stars soon illuminated his face, even if he appeared not to have noticed. He knew that he needed time, but it was something that he did not have, it was a luxury he could not afford, and because of this he grew pensive, searching for the best course of action, knowing that however improbable, a sudden intervention would be more beneficial then a long drawn out diplomatic path.

After all, he was used to take action when it was needed, and he feared that there was no other way but to do just that.

-  
- o -  
-

"You look preoccupied, my young friend," a light voice said as the shadows of the trees moved and revealed Emmanuel, who slowly walked to stand beside him, looking toward the horizon where the sun had disappeared no more then an hour before, "what troubles you this eve?"

Harry spared the heir a glance before turning his attention back toward the sky, his previous thoughts broken, "I am afraid," he said. It was a statement of fact, a proclamation that needed no more explanation, and even though it was not needed and Emmanuel did not ask for it, he continued, "I fear for what has happened, I fear for what will come, and I fear my role within the unfolding future," he finished, his voice distant.

"Then you are wiser then most, Harry Potter," Emmanuel told him gently, laying a hand on the young wizard's shoulder as both looked at the clear skies, "for you know what you fear, yet you do not allow it to control your actions. You simply accept them, acknowledge them, and continue on with your chosen path, something that many cannot attest to."

A serene silence spread between them as they listened to the sounds of the night, but it was soon broken as Harry turned his green gaze towards the elder for a moment before turning back towards the woods, his voice a mere whisper, "I do not know if you are correct about me, and more then the apprehension I hold of the future, I fear that you have placed your hopes in the wrong person."

"We have not," Emmanuel answered after a pause, his voice sure, "of that I can be certain."

Breathing out a harsh breath, Harry pulled himself to his feet and started walking until he reached the center of a clearing, knowing that the vampire had followed him. He looked at the moon and then turned his head over his shoulder, in the direction of the shadow where he knew Emmanuel was located, leaning against a tree, "How can you be so sure?"

"Simple," the light voice of the vampire heir drifted toward the center of the clearing, "because in our own way, we have seen your character, we have tested your heart and we have ascertained the nature of your soul," Emmanuel said and slowly left the shadows of the edge of the clearing, "remember what we are, Emissary, and look for that inside of yourself. Our blood flows though your veins; it is time you get acquainted with it. It is time you learn the most valuable lesson about us, _Legatus_," he stated as he drew his blood crystal, saying only one word as the interior of ruby-like gemstone seemed to liquefy and glow a dull red, "_concentrate_."

And without hesitation, Harry did as he was instructed. He concentrated on his beating heart, the feel of the blood flowing within his body and the gentle whisper of the magic contained within it. Slowly, even as his eyes once more expressed a deep awareness of his surroundings and the workings of life within this world, as they had done when he had first awakened after bonding with the vampires; Harry knew what Emmanuel had asked of him and why. And even as he concentrated, he lost himself inside the history that the vampire blood contained, and felt himself be absorbed by it, even as he assimilated this deep intuitive knowledge, unfathomable and constantly changing. It was as if some lost piece of a puzzle was finally found, and with that piece he gained something that had eluded him since he had started walking this path as Emissary; something that put all of his fears at ease and created hope deep within his heart.

It was understanding.

Acceptance of the world and its history and of his place within it; It was a perspective that even his bond with the Sprites had not revealed to him. The Sprites had shown him his place in the intricacies of nature, whereas through the vampires he now knew his position within the workings of the living, intelligent beings of the world. And it was an altogether invigorating experience.

-  
- o -  
-

That day marked a slight, yet deep transformation within Harry Potter. A primordial change where his fears, while still in existence, did not bother him as much as before; where he grew confident in himself as he understood his place within the societies of the world; where he finished accepting his fate and the difficult path that lay before him; His eyes now glowed brighter then ever before, both with an instinctive awareness of himself and his surroundings, and a deep, innate and irrefutable knowledge of the origins of life and his part within it.

He had a confidence that surpassed his years, even if it was subtle and unassuming. His closest friends would barely recognize him if not for the fact that he remained the same as he had always been, the only difference being that he had matured in a way that few have ever had to and even less would ever have to experience.

He no longer doubted himself as he found a balance between his heart and mind, logic and instinct, emotions and fears. Whereas before, the promise of a great leader, the shadow of what was to come, and the potential of what he could become, defined him. Now that promise was met, that shadow uncovered and that potential fulfilled, for Harry James Potter, the Earth's Emissary and Head of the New Worlds Council stood tall and unyielding as the leader everyone that knew him had expected he'd become one day. They say, after all, that youth is nothing if not resilient, and Harry was a testament to that.

Days gave way to nights as the moon and the sun continued their everlasting battle for the control of the skies, and as the heartbeat became clearer Harry laid out a course of advance, taking into account the direction of the feeling and the sound of the palpitations that called to him, which asked and answered, telling him to come. They made their way in an almost straight eastern route, crossing the borders of France into Germany where they stayed for no more then two days, passing the southern mountainous regions of the country, hiding in the forests and avoiding the city of Munich and the Bavarian region as best as they could before journeying into Austria, undetected by all but the creatures that roamed those lands.

Forests and woods were used as cover and shelter as they stayed in unused vampire caves, cottages and fortresses, jumping from one to the other as soon as a general direction of where the call was coming from was discovered.

They made their lodging in Austria close to Vienna, making this shelter one of the closest to a populated area. This, Emmanuel explained, was due to the Alps and the mountainous regions of the country, which made it a bit tricky to move around, and seeing as there were so few vampires in the area, since most of the ones that lived there did so within the cities, the uplands or close to the Danube River where even if it was populated they could still stay relatively isolated when the need arose.

Contact was severed so that their impromptu mission could not be known or jeopardized and only Emmanuel and Asherah knew their exact position at any given moment. Finding a place to stay at night was becoming more and more difficult as the entire European vampire community was moving as one, even if no one else seemed to notice. Still, they persevered and soon found themselves crossing the country of Hungary even as the days of summer were drawing to a close.

Compared to the mountains of Austria, the Hungarian terrain began to flatten out and they stayed in a wide open plain to the south-east of Budapest. Here, only the distances between settlements and the protections that hid the house they were staying in allowed them to go undisturbed. He wandered close to the property as Asherah instructed him, expanding his awareness beyond himself, even as time seemed to press in on him, reminding him of its existence.

September was closing in on him and Harry began to worry about his upcoming sixth year at Hogwarts. After all, in no more than four days, the Hogwarts Express would be departing from the notorious Platform Nine and Three Quarters, marking the start of a new year of schooling; one he was expected to be a part of, and one that he had no intention of missing. After all, there were many things that needed to be done and the sooner they were put into motion the better.

That day, as the clouds moved in on their location and the skies appeared to darken in preparation to let loose their clear tears, they took cover within another out of the way shelter, this one close to the border, near the region of Békés, knowing that the next few days would be trying ones.

Lightning arced across the clouds as thunder rumbled, and as if the skies had been pierced, rain poured down upon the lands, unashamed, bold, and without care, continuing the cycles of nature and renewal. Standing in the middle of it, soaked and with a smile on his face, Harry stretched out his arms in silent bliss, for the first time unabashedly enjoying something that had always brought him comfort and had always soothed him and his thoughts. He closed his eyes and tilted his head toward the heavens, letting himself become a part of the melody and harmony of nature; his marks surfaced and began to shine, throb, and pulse with the pitter patter of droplets hitting the ground, the leaves, and the puddles, even as the winds ruffled his damp hair and whipped at his robes, and the lightning itself took a clear rhythm.

However, he remembered that this was not the best moment to let loose as time moved ever against him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly took control of his immediate surroundings and a small breeze started twirling around him, deflecting the rain even as he walked towards the shelter; his robes and hair drying with each step as his skin warmed before opening the door and stepping inside, looking as if he had just come in from a sunny day.

"Ash," he called, both vocally and through the bond as he made a beeline toward the table where the food had been placed, searching for a snack. Not a moment later, a bright spark of light signaled the arrival of the small being who greeted him warmly before asking him the reason for calling her, especially since the day was almost over and night would soon take its place.

Making himself comfortable, Harry quickly asked Asherah to do the same. He had four days left so he needed to act quickly, "I need your help, my small friend," he went on to say without preamble, knowing that the day was at its end.

Flapping her wings slightly, Asherah looked at him intently for a few moments, her soft amber eyes shining under the flickering firelight, "you know that I would do anything I can to assist you, Harry," she stated, her head tilted slightly as she gave him a small smile, "what can I help you with?"

Standing up, Harry started pacing in front of the little being, starting to speak not a moment later, "Time is against me and I need to find the source of this call within the next few days," he explained, even if he knew she was already aware of this fact, "we stand at the border of Hungarian territory and I have a feeling that what I am searching for stands just beyond it," he paused, frowning slightly, "as soon as Emmanuel awakens I will ask him to take me to the center of the next country, so that I might know if my instincts are correct and what direction to take next."

Asherah flapped her wings and hovered, hearing what Harry said before deciding to ask a question, knowing that if left to his own thoughts, the young wizard would surely talk her into slumber, "what do you need of me then?"

Turning to look at her when she asked her question, Harry paused in his pacing and kneeled before the Sprite so that they were at the same level, "I need your help in searching for a friend tomorrow, at the earliest possible time. He lives there, and his assistance might prove to be invaluable."

"Who is this friend then, so that we might search for him when dawn breaks?" she asked readily.

Giving her a small smile of thanks, Harry spoke once more, sounding grateful as he stood up and held a hand so that she might stand in it, "We will head for Romania tonight, so that we might be within the core of the country before the heart beats once more. I need you to find Charlie Weasley with all due haste. I have a feeling that he could help me in my search."

Nodding in understanding, Asherah took flight and disappeared after telling him to wait for her call in the morning, and he smiled, knowing that he would not have to wait for long.

-  
- o -  
-

"Morning sunshine," Harry chimed in as he felt more then saw Emmanuel walk up to him a few hours later, "how was your slumber?" he asked, smirking slightly.

The heir just shook his head as he crossed beside the couch Harry was sitting in and plopped down in another one, "it was refreshing, to say the least."

"Good," Harry said and nodded before standing up, "then you wont mind if we set out immediately, right?" the young wizard asked, even if the question was said in such a way that an answer was not needed nor expected.

"And what is our destination?" Emmanuel asked, not looking perturbed at having to move once more.

Harry just looked up as he slipped his boots on, "I was hoping you would tell me. We need to be in the center of Romania, and soon," he remarked, tapping the runes on the boots to make them black.

"Then let us depart," the Elder said as he straightened out his clothes and walked in the direction of the door, Harry following a few steps behind, "but I will need you to help me in making the jump, since we don't have any points of arrival near the center of the country," he explained even as the door closed and locked behind them, "most of our shelters and dwellings in that area are close to the borders of the mountains, on the outside of the elevated plateaus, so we must make our own way," he continued, taking out his _cruor_ crystal and gesturing at Harry to do the same, "to arrive at the heart of Romania, within the arms of the Carpathian Mountains and the Transylvanian Alps we must coordinate our efforts or we may very well find our end in its embrace." Emmanuel turned as they reached the clearing, looking more serious then Harry had ever seen him, "are you sure of this, Emissary?" he asked respectfully.

For his part, Harry just made eye contact with the vampire heir and nodded, speaking softly, "Yes, time is of the essence, my friend."

"Very well then," Emmanuel said, holding out his left arm, which Harry clasped immediately, as they both touched their crystals, "then let us be off, and may luck be with us." And as soon as these words were spoken, both closed their eyes and concentrated deeply, their crystals glowing in their hands; the blood inside of them seeming to move and throb in tandem with their own heartbeats.

Slowly and in what seemed like a fraction of a second, both of their crystals pulsed at the same time, their hearts beating as one, and without a sound or indication, vanished from sight.

-  
- o -  
-

Night, deeper and older welcomed them as the air pressed in on them due to the abrupt change in altitude. However, this did not affect them in the slightest, but for a mild inconvenience. The air was crisp and chilly and Harry quickly drew his cloak around himself as he watched his surroundings, feeling humbled by the great expanse of mountaintops and the vastness of the environment.

"Welcome to Transylvania, my friend," Emmanuel spoke, his words soft in the passing breeze, as he looked this way and that before starting to walk, searching for a spot to conduct that nights lessons, even as he continued talking, "We are well above 1,500 feet from sea level, as the plateau we are on at the moment is quite elevated." Finding a sheltered spot beneath some trees, the vampire heir quickly made himself comfortable, as if sitting on the ground in the middle of the night was the most normal thing in the world, "those over there," he pointed towards the south, "are the Transylvanian Alps, and starting from there," he said, pointing towards the mountain chains and gesturing towards the east, "are the Carpathian Mountains. All of these areas are nearly uninhabited by muggles, vampires, or wizards. The terrains are far too harsh and reclusive for our tastes, which is why many magical creatures roam them, undisrupted by us meddlesome beings. Still, it is always a beautiful sight."

And Harry couldn't agree more. The stars were clearly in display as the crisp wind caressed his face. Sitting down next to the vampire heir, Harry expanded his awareness even as Emmanuel started to explain more in-depth about how vampiric magic worked, and its relation with what wizards called Blood Magic. The two arts were truly one and the same, even if vampires had a much better understanding and control of it, not needing any of the methods that wizards used to call them forth. After all, the vampires' own magic was based in their blood.

Long moments passed as they became engrossed in the discussion, comparing the different aspects of magic and finding the pros and cons of each one, along with the responsibilities that each magical community had in the greater balance of the world.

Though, as Harry was about to ask Emmanuel about the blood protections that until recently covered his so-called home, and how the sacrifice his mother made could have called upon them, it happened; his senses tingled even before any sound reached his ears. A weak, yet still strong heartbeat reverberated within the plateau, even if he was the only one that could hear it. This time, however, the sound was as clear as spring water in his ears and the earth trembled because of its force.

"Did you feel that?" Harry asked, already on his feet, looking in one direction.

Emmanuel, for his part was already running towards the source of the tremor. "Yes, young one," he said, knowing that Harry was right at his toes, "and we must act quickly, while the reverberations in the ground can still give testament to its source."

Not looking back, and putting every once of strength and concentration they had into pinpointing the cause of the mild earthquake, Harry and Emmanuel ran at full speed, being nothing but a reflection within the air to anyone who might have seen them. Dashing towards the north-east, they dodged trees, bushes and rocks; they jumped streams and ignored everything else as they weaved in and out of the forests, hills, rocky slopes and treacherous terrain. All kinds of animals shot out of their way even before they got close, as if sensing them in advance. The wind parted before them and the ground grew smooth beneath their feet wherever it became an obstacle.

Soon, however, the aftershock of the mild earthquake faded and reverberations became less and less, until they stopped completely. Slowing down slightly, Harry and Emmanuel quickly came to a stop, not even looking tired. Their eyes firmly set on the expanse of mountains that stood before them.

"So whatever is calling you is somewhere near the center of the Carpathians," Emmanuel stated, his face still wearing a look of concentration, as if he was trying to discern a more specific location.

Harry just sighed, looking wearily at the immense mountains before him. He had three days to find whatever was calling to him, and even though they now knew an approximate location, he was slightly discouraged by the sight of the vastness of the place. Glancing towards the vampire heir, Harry nodded slightly, "definitely, whatever it is we are trying to find is within those mountains."

"Then let us find a place to rest, my friend, so that you might start your search with the suns blessing," Emmanuel suggested, taking his gaze away from the sight and biting his finger, letting a few drops of blood fall where they were standing, marking the location so that it could be easily found in the next few days. "When night dawns again tomorrow, I will come and assist you. In the meantime we must depart to the outer regions of the Alps, where lodging can be arranged."

-  
- o -  
-

Daylight broke through the mist filled morning as the fog that covered the surroundings was slowly pushed away by the first rays of sunshine. The sounds of awakening soon rang across the whole valley, where the small cottage they were staying in was located. Harry stretched luxuriously and slowly before sitting up and getting ready for the coming day.

When the sphere receded, leaving him in some comfortable jeans and shirt, he immediately noticed the awaiting Sprite sitting in the window sill, "Good morning, Harry," Asherah's whispered greeting rang across the room.

"Morning, Ash," he said a bit distractedly as he searched for his boots, which he quickly found beneath the bed, "did you find him?" he asked, even as he tied up the laces and fiddled with the buckles.

Asherah slowly hovered toward him and Harry soon noticed the side table was filled with fruits, "yes, and as soon as you are ready, we will take you to his location," she answered, settling in his shoulder as he immediately allowed the markings upon that side of his neck to surface subconsciously.

"That's brilliant!" he exclaimed, plucking some grapes and munching on this fruit or that, while he took a drink every now and then, "where did you find him?"

"He is residing in a dragon research facility within a valley in the Northern Carpathians," she answered, her voice slightly distant as her hand stayed touching the marks on his neck and her eyes remained closed, probably noting any changes or variations that might have happened since the last time she had checked on him this way, which was before the Council meeting, "it is near the borders of Romania, Hungary and Ukraine," she explained before pausing altogether and gasping, catching his complete attention as she abruptly removed her small hand from the markings.

Harry quickly scooped her up from his shoulder and into his hand, peering intently at the small Sprite, his face not even inches from hers, scrunched with worry at her closed eyed expression. He distinctly saw that her lips were moving as if she were trying to recall something, "are you alright, Ash?" he asked, startling her from her musings, whatever they might be.

Blinking rapidly, she nodded before straightening and hovering slightly, her whole countenance simply screaming confusion. She lifted her head and gave him a reassuring smile when she saw his worried expression, "Yes, Harry, I'm perfectly well, if not a tad confused," she admitted, "are you ready? Something came up that I should discuss with my mother and father," she told him after he nodded, "Then lets go, like you said, time is of the essence."

Harry nodded and kept his questions for when the answers could be given, and walked out the door. As soon as he reached the front of the cottage and stepped outside, some two dozen Sprites converged on him and started moving, getting ready to transport him. They spun faster and faster until they were mere blurs of light, and before he knew it, with a flash, he found himself standing in a completely different place.

"This is the closest spot that we can leave you in without being noticed," Asherah told him after he thanked the other Sprites for their help and they departed, "walk in that direction until you're out of the cover of the trees and keep walking across the left side of the valley, you shouldn't miss it," she directed, explaining that the reserve should be less the half a mile away, "and remember, Harry," she called out as he turned to leave, "there are wizards about," she told him before disappearing.

Turning around and walking through the trees, a gentle breeze ruffled his hair before his clothes seemed to meld together, changing color and shape until he was wearing a set of sweeping navy blue robes and cloak, of which he promptly pulled the hood up. The trees thinned and he finally stepped out onto a dirt path, from where he could see a long crooked building in the distance. And even as he walked closer and closer and some wearily noticed his presence, not one noticed what was happening beneath the hood of the cloak, where Harry's skin changed into a tanned color, his eyes became a deep blue and his hair shortened and turned a light chestnut.

Ignoring the suspicious looks he garnered, he slowly stepped into the long two stories high, scorched and crooked building, which looked to be made out of many, very different kinds of woods and logs; all held together by an obvious combination of metal bands and magic. He shook his head, wondering if wizards knew what a 90 degree angle was, or even cared for that matter.

As soon as he stepped into the building and what looked to be a common area, Harry lowered his hood, drawing the attention of a seasoned wizard with graying black hair and a firm build who had been writing something in a book or some kind of journal. "What can I do for ye, lad?" he asked in a deep set, inquiring, yet still kind voice.

"I'm looking for Charlie Weasley, sir," Harry stated respectfully, "would you be able to point me in his direction?"

"Aye," he older wizard said before heaving himself out of his chair, "I can do ye one better, and get him for ye," he said, before he disappeared into a doorway and started shouting Charlie's name.

Soon enough, and after some ten minutes of waiting as Harry amused himself with the sounds of shouting and grumbling coming from the closed door, said door opened once more to show the shortest of the Weasley brothers, looking thoroughly confused with the older wizard following behind. "That's him, ova there, laddie," the rough voice told the second older Weasley as he pointed in Harry's direction, who had once more placed his hood up.

"Thank you Mr. Towler," Charlie told the older wizard, who just waved him off and took his sit once more, taking his journal in hand and dipping his quill to continue writing. The older Weasley brother just walked up to him, his curious expression still in place.

Harry could have laughed at the whole situation, but he couldn't give himself away just yet, "Good morning, Mr. Weasley," he greeted, trying his hardest not to be recognized by the sound of his voice.

Charlie just narrowed his eyes slightly, as if trying to discern who the bloody hell was looking for him quite so early in the morning. The fact that the inflections in Harry's voice told the Weasley sibling that Harry knew him, only added to his curiosity. "I would say the same, but I don't seem to know who you are," was his response.

"If you would join me in a walk, I would not mind explaining," Harry told him as he gestured to the door.

Charlie nodded, even if his expression turned slightly weary and his hands moved toward his pockets and surely close to his wand. Harry just walked out the door and gestured to the redhead to follow, not saying a word until they were out of earshot of the compound, knowing that Charlie had stayed a few steps behind him at all the time.

Pausing when he reached a spot where he knew they wouldn't be heard nor any of his features recognized, he stood sideways until Charlie reached him. Pushing his hood back slightly, Harry allowed his eyes to return to their normal bright green and the scar on his forehead to become visible, "Hiya, Charlie," he said with a crooked smile.

The fact that he didn't shout, gape or faint did great credit to the second Weasley son, even though he did seam to be immobilized. However, as soon as his true features were once again concealed and Charlie Weasley shook himself from his Potter-induced stupor, questions flowed from his lips quickly and effectively. Indeed, it took the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon to explain everything and procure the redheads aid in the upcoming search.

Having missed lunch however, their stomachs protested loudly to their wish of starting that search immediately.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	12. Awakening Ancient

_**Disclaimer:**_ Characters from the _Harry Potter_ series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story.

_**A/N:**_ I hope you enjoy this chapter and the conclusion of this particular plot element. As you might or might not have guessed what happens in this chapter was a part of the original plot line of the previous episode, but the length was getting to be too much, and so I split them in two for my own peace of mind. So enjoy the finished product of that particular idea, and tell me what you think, eh?

Oh! And before I forget, many thanks to _Lord Ravenclaw_, who tackled the worse of my many grammar slip ups and English high-jinx; Because of him the biggest fatalities in this train wreck I call a chapter are but a mere memory. Cheers!

* * *

Chapter Twelve  
**Awakening Ancient**

* * *

The humid, mid-afternoon breeze blew across the Carpathian mountain chains as the sun began its downward descent. Lush greenery, thick trees and the inconsistent landscape made a harrowing sight as small tremors rocked the massive peaks and hilltops, making the area both uninhabitable and disagreeable to those who would wish to make their home within the unforgiving terrain. Still, many tried and some perished in the attempt to conquer the vast environments, while others were simply satisfied with living close to such areas, not daring or wanting the same misfortune that could be found in such a venture, but still satisfied to see them from afar, admiring their innate beauty. 

Yet, the sight of adventurers and explorers were not uncommon within the otherwise unconquerable mountains. Many reached one area or another, but more often then naught, a great majority of these travelers found something of greater interest than the supposedly unexplored depths and heights of the Carpathians. And even as some came back with the idea that the Everest would be that much more of a challenging trek, or that nothing of interest could be found within the harsh environments, there were those rare cases were the ones that persevered beyond any other to uncover the secrets of the mountains returned oddly disoriented and with a complete lack of interest in what was before their obsession.

"Are you absolutely sure?" a young voice ringed with astonishment as the sound of careful footsteps echoed across the silence of nature, breaking its serenity. "Bloody hell, so all those muggles just find themselves wanting to go back after coming this far?" the voice asked once more as a grunt joined in with his laughter, "that's brilliant."

"Well, we really don't want the Muggles to populate any of this or even come close to where the Dragons live, or worst yet, where they nest," an older voice answered, a tired note making its way into the words.

"Oh, hurry up Charlie, its not as we've been walking for a long time," Harry Potter commented as he kept his eyes on the unpredictable ground, somehow knowing with a quick glance the perfect location for his next step.

Another grunt answered Harry's remark as they reached a slightly rocky area in their hike, "not everyone is a bloody part vampire of some kind, or know where to step without knowing the paths before hand," came the winded reply. "I say, bloody well slow down and stay put!" the exasperated Weasley son exclaimed as he saw the younger wizard make a move to walk away from the perfect resting spot, where there where big, smooth rocks to sit in, some massive trees to provide shade whilst a stream could be heard trickling somewhere close. "Why is it that we are doing this on foot, and not in a broom, anyways?"

Harry just turned around and looked oddly at the worn-out visage of his wizarding companion. After being pushed so hard recently, and with his body gaining strength and endurance because of it, not to mention the changes he had undergone, he was hardly tired at the moment. He was the one that was usually exhausted after any of the sessions with the vampires. It suddenly made him realize how abrupt the changes he had undergone, and was still undergoing, have been, and it was a shocking revelation. Still, he quickly recovered his bearings, leaving such thoughts for when he had the time to give them more consideration and gave Charlie a hand up the last set of rocks they were passing through.

"First," Harry started after getting comfortable against one of the trees and allowing the redheaded wizard to rest a bit, "I am not part vampire, as you said," he referred to the comments that the dragon handler has made earlier, not wanting for the situation to be misunderstood, "I'm just bonded to some of them as a race, and because of that bond, I gained some of their characteristics."

When he saw Charlie nod, still looking slightly winded, Harry allowed for the marks on his right hand to surface slightly, glowing dimly in the sunlight, and concentrated briefly as water started to form above his palm, hovering there. Looking back at the slightly older wizard, who was staring in wonder at both the hovering, rippling orb of crystal clear water and the gently pulsing, glowing marks that covered the young wizards hand, Harry waved his other hand trying to get the attention of the redhead without loosing concentration.

"Could you conjure something to pour this into, Charlie?" he asked, looking up as Charlie snapped out of his stupor and taking his wand out, conjured an empty glass for each of them, where Harry poured the water into. "As for the other question," he continued without a thought, sipping from the cool water to refresh his throat, "just place a hand on the ground," he said, placing one of his own hands down beside him, "do you feel that?"

"What exactly?" the redhead asked, seeming to concentrate a bit before looking at Harry after he felt something, looking for an explanation.

Harry just kept his hand where it was, looking thoughtful, "whatever being is calling or answering a call, that I don't know if I ever made, mind you, is making these tremors. If you feel, if you listen for long enough, you'll notice that there's a pattern," he said, falling silent as another almost imperceptible tremor was felt.

And as Charlie rested, concentrating on the feeling of the earth beneath his fingers, trying to discern what pattern the young wizard was talking about, he felt it again, but it seemed weak, as if a tree had fallen not too far off. Then, as it happened again, he felt another undercurrent to the tremor and was astonished because of it, and gasping silently he slowly removed his hand from the ground and looked at the green eyed teen. "Is that a heartbeat?" he asked, amazed.

The raven haired boy just nodded, his expression slightly distant for a few moments before he too withdrew his hand from ground, "It is," he stated slowly. "That is why we need to search on foot. We are getting closer, but the heartbeat is still faint, as if it were sleeping…" and as Harry trailed off, Charlie could not help but wonder what kind of being would have a heartbeat strong enough to move mountains, or at the very least, shake them. His thoughts, however, were derailed as Harry asked him something.

"What was that, Harry?" he asked.

"I was asking about the water, don't you want it?" Harry asked, pointing at the still untouched glass of water.

Looking at the offending object, Charlie merely shook his head before starting to drink, having completely forgotten about it in light of the earlier conversation. However, he was surprised at just how good the water felt and tasted. "I must say, Harry, this water is great, where did you summon it from?" he asked.

"Summoned?" the young wizard queried, looking confused, "what do you mean, summoned? I just took it from the surroundings," he explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world, "remember, I can't do any magic while I'm out of school."

"Right," Charlie commented, wandering if Harry knew that anything consumable could not be conjured so easily. Even Dumbledore mostly summoned the things he needed from the kitchen of Hogwarts. Many assumed it was just conjured because it appeared along with the tea set or tray or whatever else he had conjured to place the foods in, but he still summoned the rest. He was just _that_ good of a wizard, being able to combine the spells as he did, and made sure to explain it to Harry, conjuring edible things, after all, was one of the most complicated of things. "Still, you should be careful what you let others see about your more recent abilities," the dragon handler advised.

Harry just smiled crookedly and surged to his feet in a graceful movement, "Don't worry, I'll keep it in mind. Now," he said as he helped the other wizard up, "I think we should keep going, there are only a few more hours of daylight left." And with that, Harry Potter once again started walking, his smile fading slightly as he focused on the search.

-  
- o -  
-

Nighttime crept slowly across the rocky heights and verdant lows of the mountain ranges as the myriad of creatures that lived within its embrace sang their own melody toward the approaching darkness, joining in the tuneful sounds of the night. Here, under the cover of shadow and starlight did a whole different kind of life awaken. A life and a world ruled by those who preferred the nocturnal hours and the cover it provided, those who favored the cold, crisp air of moonlight over the variant, temperate caress of sunlight.

If indeed the Carpathians were treacherous in the full of day, during the night they were nothing less than dangerous, for these mountains are the home of many an interesting creatures.

Slowly they climbed, highly aware of their surroundings; looking this way and that as sounds that were beyond what wand-light could disclose called their attention. Still, they continued their trek, knowing that time was not a luxury they had at the moment. However, the long walk and ascent into the core of the mountain range was a daunting task in and of itself. The fact that they continued on without direction, searching for something that neither knew the location of, made the journey that much more difficult. Knowing that night was upon him only brought with it the loss of a bit of the hope that Harry still held to find what he was looking for.

Yet, he persevered and carried on with what hope he could still hold. Whatever was calling for him had to be found, and he would do everything he could to do it. And as he straightened his back and his green eyes filled with a familiar sense of determination, his stride became more purposeful and his mind more focused. In that moment, Harry knew that he needed to use all of his resources. In spite of everything, after this night he would only have one full day to search and find the source of this heartbeat. And for the first time in years, his impending return to Hogwarts, just the day after the next, brought him more worries than happiness.

As the darkness of night finished claiming the land in its shrouded embrace, to Charlie's profound relief, Harry finally stopped; his eyes bright and his head tilted to the side as if he were hearing something no one else could. Silently and without moving, he gestured to Charlie to lower his wand, as he extinguished his own.

Thick darkness engulfed Harry, making it seam as if he had suddenly disappeared, and Charlie started to worry as the light of his wand could not break, nor give a hint of what the young wizard was doing or in fact, where he was. Still, he remained calm and with his wand lowered even as the sounds of the night told him to be alert. Darting glances here and there before focusing on the last point where Harry had once stood, the dragon handler was beginning to fret as time moved passed his comfort point and his worry began to take a toll. However, as he made his mind to move and search for the teen, a strong hand gripped his wrist, effectively stopping him in his tracks and disallowing the use of his wand. Panic almost got the better of him as another hand held him still and a low whispered voice commanded him to be silent.

"He needs time," the voice whispered in his ear, even as his mind screamed at him to do something. "I am a friend, Mr. Weasley, and I suggest that you calm yourself," the smooth tone of whoever stood behind him commanded, even as his wand arm was slowly released. "Harry needs time," he said again, even as Charlie saw a cloaked figure step from behind him and to his side, "even if it is something he does not have a lot of," the hooded stranger told him as his sights stayed riveted in one spot, not even giving the redhead a second glance, "just watch."

Not a moment after the whispered suggestion was made, a point of bright silvery-white light appeared in the all encompassing darkness. It looked as if someone had penned the dot with white shimmering ink, since the light was not blinding, nor difficult to focus on, even as it started to expand from the ground and flow upwards in swirling patterns. Soon, two hands and forearms could be distinguished in the inky darkness, and with a start Charlie realized that it was Harry who was kneeling down with both hands in the ground, in obvious concentration.

Even as he noticed this, the marks that he knew Harry possessed in his arms were completely showing and some that he didn't know about were quickly making themselves known. Thin lines of various widths soon covered the young wizard's spine and some of his back and neck, even as the darkness seamed to recede from the kneeling figure.

"Come," the person beside him spoke, startling him as he watched Harry, mesmerized. "I will take you to someplace safe, where you might recover for the night and rest," and without a sound or indication, as soon as a hand grabbed his shoulder, he found himself in front of a small cozy looking cottage. "Inside you will find food and drink, I suggest you recover your strength, since I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a particularly long day for you."

Startled, Charlie turned to speak, but was quickly silenced.

"My name is Emmanuel, Heir of the European Clan. I know you have many questions, but at this moment Harry is preparing to continue his search with all of the abilities that he now possesses and I need to return to him, even if only to follow him and lend him a hand if it is ever needed. Go, rest, and be ready to help him when I cannot."

And with no more answers, the cloaked figure disappeared without a sound, leaving a thoroughly confused Weasley in his wake. Thankfully, Harry had spoken about him earlier, and Charlie knew that as tired as he was, he could never hope to help any more tonight. Resolving to do as he was told, and ignoring the fact that he had just met a real vampire, the dragon handler walked inside the cottage and started thinking of the best ways to ask all the questions he now had.

-  
- o -  
-

"Wake up, Charlie," Harry said softly as he tried to awaken the second Weasley son. Minutes passed where the grumbling older wizard just tried to ignore him and turned this way and that, looking for a way to prolong his slumber. "Charlie, get up," he said more forcefully after being ignored for his troubles. Huffing in annoyance, Harry just grabbed onto the layers of sheets and comforters that covered the redhead, took a good hold of them, and pulled. _Hard_.

Mumbled curses, veiled insults and loud yawning could be heard from the other side of the bed as the rumpled form of Charlie Weasley peeked his head from under the bed, looking disgruntled. "What'd ya want?" he asked groggily and unseeingly.

Amused, Harry just took a pillow and chucked it at the sleep-blinded dragon handler, who just looked at him oddly, as if he didn't really know where he was, "What I want is for you to get your lazy self up and moving!" the young wizard exclaimed, thinking that mornings were not a Weasley's strong point.

"Harry?" Charlie asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, but not moving from the floor.

"Yes," was the simple answer as the aforementioned young wizard just rolled his eyes and made his way out of the room, "get up, we're leaving in a bit and there's lots to do today," Harry called over his shoulder, leaving a confused redhead to get reacquainted with his wits.

Some fifteen minutes later, Harry felt more then saw Charlie walk into the small living room and just pointed him in the direction of breakfast, knowing that the redhead wouldn't function as well with an empty stomach if Ron was any indication. As he heard the footsteps heading towards the table and the grunted greeting from the second Weasley son, Harry remained with his eyes closed and concentrated once more in what he was doing before.

Sleep hadn't reached him since the day before and with some guidance from Asherah who was gathering help for the continuation of the search, he learned how to draw some energy from nature itself. Just like a plant would gain energy from the sun, so had he learned to do the same from the air, the sun's rays and all that surrounded him. However, he needed to concentrate and remain still as he searched within the elements for the strength to carry on with this new day. After all, he drew ever closed to his goal, which was proven in last night's search when they had come closer to the source of the heartbeat. Still, he ran and looked, feeling his way across the mountainside and mountaintops of the Carpathians; expending much of his strength in narrowing down the location.

Today he would look within the area that he knew for certain contained and harbored the being calling him, a feat that took most of the night, even with his new found abilities because of the great expanse of the region. Still, for him there was no other choice. In his mind and in his heart he knew that it was not only his time that was running short.

And his instincts had never led him astray.

When he opened his eyes once more, he found himself engulfed in flames even as the air around him swayed slightly and the earth beneath his feat trembled continuously. Charlie was watching him intently, his face set in an expression of amazement, even as the rays of the sun seamed to be trying to reach him in any way possible.

Feeling as if he had just had a refreshing nights sleep, he slowly dispelled the elements that he had called forth in his need for strength for the day to come, and smiled a small smile at the redheaded wizard.

"All right there, Harry?" asked Charlie.

Looking over at the concern he heard in the older wizards voice, Harry nodded, "I'm feeling much better now, to tell you the truth," he said as he stood up and went in search of something to drink, "I managed to narrow down the search last night, and since time is running out, Ash showed me how to regain some of my energy without having to sleep, even though it can't be done very often."

As they made their way around the house and Charlie got whatever he needed from his backpack, leaving some things behind at Harry's suggestion, said teen went in search of his misplaced boots once again, answering this question and that as the redhead went about his packing.

Replying the questions as best as he could, Harry went into more detail about Emmanuel and the vampires in general as well as the Sprites and his link with them; he gave an abridged explanation of how both traveled and some of their history, as well as his relationship with them; be them in friendship, respect or necessity. Finally, he explained how he had completely linked with nature last night as the heartbeat became stronger, knowing that the answer to his call would help make the search easier. Since he needed to take action fast, he couldn't explain all of this before hand, and even though he was appeased, Charlie still had many more questions. He promised the redhead that he would answer them in time, reminding him that the day was awaiting them.

Once they were both ready, Harry took them to where he thought was the best place to start their search and started to look for any sign that could lead them to their destination, connecting only slightly with nature, even as Charlie used his wand and whatever spells he deemed necessary.

-  
- o -  
-

That morning passed quietly and uneventfully as both wizards slowly eliminated possible locations, searching for any indication of a concealed place or entrance amongst the area, knowing that whatever they were looking for was hidden from sight.

During that time, they talked about two main topics where Charlie asked Harry a barrage of questions about his latest experiences, his magic, the sprites and vampires, the call, his role as Emissary and any number of other questions with him as the central point, whilst Harry tried his best to derail the conversation and get a respite from the questions by asking anything he could come up with about Dragons and Charlie's job. And even though his inquiries did not sidetrack the second Weasley son for long, since the redhead would immediately go back into asking him this or that about his most recent escapades, Harry still learned quite a lot about dragons in general and the reserve that Charlie was involved in.

For example, the reason that the facility where he worked was located in the north-western most part of Romania, near the borders of Hungary and Ukraine, where the borders of these countries divided some of the most prominent mountain ranges of the area, along with the Carpathians, was because from this viewpoint they could research and take care of three of the most predominant types of dragons. The Ukrainian Ironbelly, which was located within the Transcarpathian Region, to the west of the research facility; the Romanian Longhorn, which made its home within the Transylvanian alps, to the south of the research facility; and the Norwegian Ridgeback who made its habitat in the mountains to the north.

These three types of dragons were Charlie's main field of concentration, and he explained with great excitement and obvious passion what the Dragon Handlers did; from making sure that the muggles were kept ignorant of the massive beasts and taking care of any problems that arose because of them, to ensuring that their habitat, nesting sites and homes where protected and undisrupted by either poachers, hunters, or stupid wizarding tourists; though those are quite rare, just wanting to take a peek of the winged creatures.

However, after the subject of conversation had been thrown this way and that and sometimes led toward safer, nondescript and common things for some time, lunch was soon upon them, and even if they had made a lot of progress, and narrowed the area down further, there was still much to explore and Harry was starting to get anxious. The Hogwarts Express would be departing in less then twenty-two hours, and there was still no trace or indication of where the call was originating from.

Harry knew that even if he would tire himself, and his strength and endurance would be stretched to the limits of exhaustion, he needed to once again use everything he had in seeking for the being calling to him. Tomorrow he would rest, tomorrow he would sleep, but today, today he would do everything in his power to find whoever or whatever had placed its faith in him and answered his call. Now was the time to prove to himself that he _was_ capable of what others seemed to think he was able to accomplish, now was his opportunity to rise up to the expectations placed upon his shoulders, even if no one would be able to see him achieve it.

Eyes alight with determination, Harry rose to his feet, drawing the attention of his wizarding companion, who was resting in a shaded spot after a filling meal, "Did you bring your broom?" he asked, looking towards the unexplored areas beyond.

"Yes," Charlie answered, taking out a broomstick from his bottomless backpack, knowing from the tone of the teens inquiry that now was not the time for questions, even if he had a vague idea of what he was going to attempt.

"Good," Harry nodded, still not looking in Charlie's direction, "get ready to follow me in the air," he said in a whispered voice, even as his locked eyes with the redheaded wizard over his shoulder, "and be careful." Turning around, and concentrating slightly, he called for Ash and stood serenely, watching some rustling leaves as he waited.

A slight weight settled on his left shoulder as he kept taking in his surroundings. "What do you need, Emissary?" Asherah's whispered voice filled the air, her tones holding nothing but curiosity.

Stalling for a bit, Harry asked, "Have you found anything? Or at least an indication of what or who we are searching for?" Offering the small being his hand, he held her up at eye level, remember her reaction the last time she checked his marks, "and you told me a few days back that you found something that you needed to ask Adrastos about," he stated, even as she shifted in his hand, "have your questions been answered?"

Sighing, Ash sat cross-legged in his palm, biting her lower lip as her small face scrunched up slightly and her light amber eyes clouded with confusion. "I will go in order," she said, taking a slight breath, "no; we have not found anything, even if we have narrowed the area a bit more. Wherever the being that holds such a powerful heartbeat is located, it is very well hidden."

He was nodding at her answer, knowing that they were beyond the point of simple means to find something that was so well hidden. However, the fact that the area had been narrowed down further was extremely good, since it would save him from expending too much energy when he continued the search alone.

"As for your last two questions," she continued, making his attention center on her once more, "they are slightly tied together." Pausing, her white butterfly wings flapped absently as she seemed to collect her thoughts, "at this moment we do not know what we are searching for, even if the beings that would be able to produce a call like this one have died long ago. Or so we thought, it seams. The fact that the marks over your own heart have been activated recently for a few seconds each day is quite puzzling, since we thought those markings would not be activated for quite a bit of time, if ever," she paused looking quite puzzled, "at this moment, there are more questions then answers, and quite frankly I don't think that we have the time to look for those answers."

Taking a deep breath, Harry just nodded, "you're right, whatever answers you are searching for will be found once we locate the origin of this heartbeat. However, I feel that time is running short," he paused and looked at the small Sprite with worry, "I will need to form a full link once more," he stated, he voice wavering slightly at first but finishing with conviction, "I will need your help of course, and any Sprite that is willing."

Exhaling noisily, Asherah's face filled with worry, knowing that linking fully with nature again so soon could drive Harry to collapse, especially since he was not ready to link fully for a long period of time. Still, she knew by the look on his face that it was not a question, and if she admitted it to herself, it was the best and fastest way to go about the situation. Nodding slightly she took off, hovering as an orb of pure white light engulfed her. "We will be here, Emissary," she stated, her whispered voice filling the air around him, even as the orb of light surrounding her started to blink.

Concentrating lightly at first, even as he sensed that Charlie had just taken off the ground, Harry eased his mind and slowly released the small pressure at the back of his mind that allowed him to hide his marks. Yet, even as the silvery-white lines began to gracefully emerge in stark detail, and as three dozen or so Sprites started to appear around him, all of them engulfed in a an orb of colored light, he searched and connected entirely with nature. Everything diminished around him for a few moments as his marks glowed brightly at first and then settled into a pulsating rhythm, in tandem with his heart.

His blood pulsed as the insides of the crystal in his arm swirled and warmed, allowing him to pull and use whatever magic flowed in his blood. Trees swayed and tried to lean in to get closer to him and a slight wind picked up and everything around him quickly became more alive because of his presence. An orb was clearly covering him, even if it was not as visible as the Sprites; it was still a sight to behold as it swirled translucent with air and light.

When he lifted his head, his green eyes practically glowing, Harry prepared and expanded all of his senses, all of his awareness outward, as far as he could. To all of those in the area it was as if a warm, constant breeze was caressing them.

Then, without a twitch or the slightest of warnings, he took off running, not leaving even the slightest indication of his passing.

The ground flattened beneath his feet, the wind moved with him and out of his way, even as the trees seemed to bend and stretch away from his path; their branches swinging and twisting from his way. However, he was only slightly aware of this as he focused his entire being on the feint heartbeat and the slight trembling of the ground. The Sprites spiraled around him, helping him filter out any distractions even as they guided his senses so they wouldn't overextend and tire him out. Charlie flew as quickly as he could, using all of his considerable skills in a broom to try and keep up.

The time passed without their notice as Harry carved a path across the Center Mountains of the Carpathians, searching, looking, but not finding. Still he did not give up, and continued with a single minded focus and determination that astounded his companions, even as nature responded to his emotions and allowed him to continue his search, undaunted and undisturbed by whatever difficulties it could remove.

He did not show signs of tiring or stopping, hoping to find what he was searching for. Concentrating with all of his being on the weak, almost non-existent heartbeat, even as the Sprites quickly became exhausted and left, being replaced by others without his notice. He moved on, as the afternoon waned and didn't even become aware of Anthea taking the place of her child within his search.

But then, and as quickly as he had started, Harry stopped, facing the steep, rocky face of one of the highest mountains.

He ignored everything around him as he withdrew his awareness toward himself and focused completely on the mountain side, ignoring Charlie's questions and Anthea's presence. The shadows lengthened and twilight approached, but even then Harry did not pay his surroundings any mind.

Slowly, deliberately, he kneeled, his face a mask of concentration as he did so. His marks pulsed brighter and brighter, until an orb of bright silvery-white light engulfed his body. Yet, as his hands neared the ground, the earth started trembling, slowly gaining in strength as Harry closed the distance between his palms and the uneven soil beneath him, looking for all the world as if he were pushing downward as he did. Completely ignoring, or not even hearing the redheaded wizards shouts of warning as a boulder came tumbling down the mountain side, Harry gasped, his forehead beaded with perspiration as his hands were finally placed flush against the ground.

Pebbles started to fall, and as the tremors quickly became a full out shaking, quaking and buckling of the earth, he concentrated solely on the mountain side. One rock joined the first, and gravel, earth and stone began to move toward the only place it could. _Down_. And directly towards him.

Harry was on the path of a landslide of his own making, and remaining immobile, paid it no mind.

He did not move or made any motion to do so and his face remained a firm mask of concentration. And as all the Sprites and the sole wizard hovering above him watched in horrified fascination, not mere feet before the teen did the landslide part, not even touching him, as if some sort of shield or force were deflecting the awesome force of nature's fury away from him. Soil and earth went around him as rocks and boulders and other debris flew above him, leaving him untouched, unscathed.

When the dust cleared and the sun finally set beyond the horizon as twilight took hold of the sky, the now clean, completely vertical and smooth face of the mountainside met their eyes. A clearly defined, sealed cave entrance was there for all of them to see.

Harry took only one look as satisfaction crossed his face before he slumped on his back, exhausted.

-  
- o -  
-

Panting with the exertion, when Harry next opened his eyes he was met with three concerned faces blocking his view of the moonlit sky. Sighing he tried to sit up but was too tired to do so. Emmanuel gently pushed him down, telling him to rest, even as Adrastos hovered to his left. By the look of the redheaded wizards face, his questions had been answered by the two elders, but his concern was plainly visible, even as smiled down at him.

"You should rest a bit more, Emissary," Adrastos spoke, his whispered voice not unlike that of tender waves upon a placid beach. "Anthea and Asherah send their greetings, even if they regret not joining you for the rest of your quest," he paused and spread his arm to the encompassing night, "yet I know that our help would be limited from this point forward, for that I am eternally sorry."

Shaking his head, but too tired to speak, Harry just sent his gratitude for what the Sprites did during the whole afternoon, knowing that it was more then enough. Without their help he would have overextended and exhausted himself much sooner, probably leaving him unable to find the cave, and whatever rested within. As it stood, he just needed to relax and regain some of his strength before carrying on.

Adrastos nodded, seeming to understand the feelings being sent to him, "Then I wish you all good luck." And with that, the elder disappeared in a blink of light.

Charlie quickly got his backpack and took out something to eat whist Emmanuel started to analyze the entrance to the cave. Slowly, the vampire heir finished moving what rocks still blocked the entrance, either by his own type of magic or by hand until only the massive, round boulder that completely blocked the entrance remained. Harry relaxed, closing his eyes as he allowed the tiredness to ebb away, even if his whole countenance still held a deep seated weariness.

He was too close to give up now, and there was no sense in putting off the inevitable. His lack of sleep and the previous two days of activities were catching up on him, but he was determined to see this through tonight. So after having his fill and letting is body rest as much as he dared, he flowed to his feet and quickly stretched his sore muscles.

Moving toward the massive boulder, he moved aside as Charlie drew his wand and together they nodded. Slowly, the dragon handler gently placed charm after charm of the enormous stone; from weightlessness to light levitation charms. Still, he waited for Harry's and Emmanuel's signal as they touched their _cruor crystals_ and placed their free hands on the boulder. In synch, both moved backwards, gently displacing the boulder as they went, moving it with their magic and strength whilst Charlie directed it where to go and at the same time making sure that the entrance wouldn't cave in after the rock was removed.

When the boulder was placed on the side, they made their way towards the entrance, Harry lighting his marks as Charlie did the same with his wand. Cautiously they made their way inside as darkness, stale air and deep rooted silence met them.

"What could possibly be here?" the redheaded wizard asked, breaking the silence as they crept inside the cavernous entrance, seeing nothing but a tunnel that went deep within the mountain.

A hiss drew their attention as they saw Emmanuel look deeply into the darkness that awaited them. "Whatever it is has been lying in here for more then a thousand years. Darkness do I smell beyond," he stated, looking ill at ease.

Shooting the vampire heir a questioning look, Harry expanded his senses onward and nearly recoiled in shock, stumbling back as if slapped. "The magic here is as foul as it is perverse," he said in a strangled voice.

"Then we should be ready for anything," Charlie spoke, an edge to his voice.

Nodding, Harry quickly regained his senses and stopped for a moment, closing his eyes. The marks in his neck dimmed slightly as the ones in his arms flared for a second before his whole body was engulfed in flames. "Be on your guard, and follow me. Whatever guards and imprisons what I seek and who has called for me, reek of dark and twisted magic."

Picking up their pace, they walked further into the darkness of the cave. The fire dancing around Harry's form illuminated the way, even as it seemed to eliminate the smell of age and decay. A slight breeze followed them, blowing at their backs as it pushed against the stale air of the cave.

Out of nowhere, the grinding sound of stone against stone filled the cavern, even as the ground shook with the sound. Not stopping, they continued onward, avoiding and walking around the natural formations within the vast tunnel. "Ahead of us!" Emmanuel suddenly shouted, his voice echoing around their ears as the grinding sound became louder and louder. He crouched low and bolted into the darkness.

Startled, Harry linked with nature, drawing whatever energy he could as the wisps of flames that licked his body started burning brighter still, illuminating the whole tunnel as he expanded the fire outward, forming a twisting sphere of flame around himself.

Charlie was already firing spells and blasting curses, as he finally gained full control of the fire that circled around him. Running quickly he noticed hundred of what appeared to be stone guardians coming toward them, primitive spears held menacingly in their hands. Their numbers where overwhelming, and the thought of retreating crossed his mind until he saw one of Charlie's spells impact and shatter about seven of the animated warriors. They could do this, he knew it. These things have been here for more than a thousand years, and even as he sensed and was repelled by the twisted magic that created them, it had lost most of its strength in the passing centuries.

Emmanuel was a blur of movement as he kicked and ducked, pushing the stone sentry's against each other, where they shattered, whilst using his own type of magic to destroy anything in his path. Seeing him, Harry now knew why vampires where so feared.

They were a force of life that rivaled natures own wrath.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a massive palpitation, enhanced by the cave walls, making the ground and the cave tremble and shake, and Harry knew without a doubt that whatever it was, it was calling him. And it needed his help.

Determination flowed trough him and the tiredness that plagued his body was washed away by the flow of adrenaline, even as anger coursed trough his veins when he realized that these _things_ were keeping a creature prisoner. Roaring at the top of his lungs and telling Emmanuel to move aside, Harry focused his anger completely on the stone warriors and ran directly towards them at full speed.

The fire around him burned into a raging inferno and the sphere only grew with his anger. Rock melted and crumbled under its assault, even as Harry sent jets of molten fire towards the legion of stone guards. A heavy gust of air followed in his wake, slamming stone warriors into the walls as dozens of their spears impacted against the wall of fire protecting him, evaporating on impact. Later Harry would question how hot the fire around him had been to make stone melt with a touch, but at the moment, he was too focused on finding the source of the heartbeat.

The sounds of battle raged behind him, as Emmanuel and Charlie finished whatever was left standing. The acrid smell of burning stone filled the cave, even as the smoke was blown away by a heavy breeze. Dust, powdered stone and wreckage made the surroundings almost impossible to see.

The release of Dark Magic had his senses reeling from its foul feel. And even as he broke through the tunnel and into a great cave which held a massive stone block of indefinable shape in its center, Harry continued destroying all of the stone warriors in his path. It could have been minutes or hours, but as he cleared out most of the inside of the cave, he found himself completely tired and on the verge of collapse.

Pausing to search for whatever was the source of the heartbeat, Harry was surprised to see that the block of stone that stood at the center of the cave was much smaller then when he first entered. Watching it avidly he saw as small, regular pieces if stone fell from the big boulder and from the feel of the twisted magic around him being released, he was almost certain that each piece of stone that fell from the bock was linked with one of the guards. Too tired to move much, and since he had already dispelled the flames that has surrounded him, he used his blood crystal to throw one of the remaining stone warriors into the wall. He watched intently as a bit of rock fell from the block he was observing when the warrior was destroyed and quickly stumbled forward to get near it.

He was not surprised when he could feel a heart beating within its stone encasement.

Too exhausted to move he fell to his knees in front of the much smaller stone block, and when he saw Charlie and Emmanuel run into the cave, he yelled at them to destroy any of the remaining guards. Slowly, as he heard more then saw the vampire and wizard destroy more of the sentry's, pieces of stone would fall to the ground, thinning the cover of whatever was imprisoned within before cracks started to form across the stone.

Fissures suddenly appeared across what remained of the stone and with a resounding _snap_, they finished falling apart. Dust was everywhere and Harry coughed feebly from his kneeling position as he covered his face with one arm, trying desperately to shield his face from the falling debris. The next moment, a low rumbling noise drew his attention back to where the boulder stood as air suddenly hit his face.

Squinting, he gasped as the dust cleared and before him stood the most majestic dragon he had ever laid eyes on, its wings spread wide as it blew the dust away with a few powerful beats of its leathery appendages, which were caked with dust and stone, bits of the latter sliding and falling from the beast as it moved. The ground shuddered when it stretched, folding its wings and stomping powerfully on the ground, as if getting rid of a particularly annoying cramp; its powerful muscles rippling beneath its tarnished scales.

His observations, however, were cut short as its grey eyes and elongated pupils focused immediately on him, probably hearing his heavy breathing.

The magnificent beast moved swiftly, showing him its flank; its wings spread in a defensive position, ready to react even as her massive jaws could clearly cut his head with a snap if that were its wish; its weakened state having no bearing in Harry's possible and very swift execution. Still, the intelligence in those bright grey eyes was astonishing, even as the massive creature inched closed to his kneeling form and sniffed the air.

At that moment, Harry did the first thing he could think of even as its tail snapped down unto the ground, shaking the very walls of the cave. He made eye contact and bowed as best he could, completely drained, something that his eyes clearly conveyed as he tried to communicate to the being before him that he was not a threat.

"Tell me your purpose or welcome death at my fangs, human," the Dragon said; her voice deep and menacing, even as it cracked slightly from obvious disuse; her dark silver, almost black scales, even though encrusted with grime, glinted in the fire of the scattered remains around the cave, casting shadows across her face and making her look more menacing.

Swallowing thickly, Harry just stared on, his mouth dry as the enormous reptile crept ever closer, its hot breath ruffling his hair. At that moment he asked himself if this was going to be his end...

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	13. Shattered Prison

_**Disclaimer:**_ Characters from the _Harry Potter_ series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story.

_**A/N:**_ Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? I would apologize for taking so long to update, but really, I'm not really that sorry. Life has this way about it, you know? It makes everything difficult from time to time and you just have to do your best to come out on top.

As it is, it will take some time for me to get into the rhythm of writing once again, but hey, it's not all that difficult once you get started, so hopefully you will all find yourselves blessed by more regular updates than before, seeing as things seem to have settled down enough for me to start writing frequently again and I don't think that anything will come up to distract me for a few good months, at the very least.

But that's just talk and empty promises as far as you lot know, so just go ahead and read what's actually here and leave your thoughts behind in a review, eh? Cheers!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen  
**Shattered Prison **

* * *

The stale air had such a sour taste of age to it as to be almost unbearable. It was like acid permeated every inch of the cave; bitter and sharp. The lingering magic was oppressive and vile; the remnant of its taint feeling as if it was crawling all over his skin, burning it. Smoke and fire filled almost every inch of space there was. His ears were ringing still and his wand felt warm in his hand as spell after spell left its tip, trying with all his might to finish destroying the foul statues that swarmed the place. 

Charlie Weasley could have never imagined finding himself in such a situation.

Still, as Harry disappeared into the depths of the cave; a living torch that burned everything in his path, he saw the vampire, Emmanuel, follow the teen closely at his heals, watching and protecting his back and destroying any of the tainted sentry's that were still left standing after Harry's passing.

He was amazed by the two of them as he fallowed them deep into the twisting tunnels, picking any remaining statues and blasting any clusters of the fetid things still standing. Banishing them into the walls, tripping them so that they would fall and break against each other, severing their heads and cutting them down as fast as he could manage it. A bubblehead charm was already firmly in place and both Harry and Emmanuel were just out of sight, even if the trail of destruction left in their wake could not be easily overlooked.

It was a test, as well, to see how many blasting and banishing charms he could do in quick succession, not to mention his reflexes and ability to dodge their clumsy weapons.

But even as he became tired from the constant fight and the almost innumerable statues in their path, seeing what Harry was capable of, even if he was still learning and his new abilities were as of yet unpolished, astonished him. Even with all the explanations, and even after seeing trees bend out of Harry's way; even after following the running young wizard for hours, barely able to keep up on his broom, it was nothing compared to seeing him bend fire to his will. Fire after all, was always too unpredictable, too fierce to completely control. Witches and Wizards had tried, but could only enchant small flames and simulate the effect of real fire with a number of spells.

The manipulation of any of the elements had always eluded them, after all.

True, they could conjure them without a problem; they could light a fire and fill out a glass of water. They could enchant small flames and freeze a blaze, maybe even levitate some water out of a lake or such. But wizards have never and could never freely manipulate the elements. So seeing Harry surrounded by streams of white, blue and red-orange flames in the shape of a sphere was more then impressive. It was unbelievable.

A word that seem to describe Harry Potter quite well, in fact.

And as spells kept streaming out of the tip of his wand and they made their way in, he couldn't help but wonder where exactly Harry was getting his energy from. The boy had been exhausted not so long ago, when he uncovered the entrance of the cave. He didn't think that the couple of hours that the teen has rested would allow him to do what he was doing at the moment. Even if the young wizard was moving by sheer force of will, however much determination you possessed, everyone had their limits. He just hoped that Harry didn't cross his too much or his mother would cook him for dinner and use his freckled hide for Christmas presents, maybe even as lining for their families traditional jumpers.

Breathing hard, he dodged out of the way of a spear when one of the statues came too close to him. He had to kick that one out of the way before he could carry on, and he noticed with a start that they had reached the end of the tunnel. He could clearly see a bigger cave up ahead; even as Harry disappeared within it and Emmanuel followed close at his heals. He knew without a doubt that whatever had a powerful enough heartbeat to make the very walls of the cave shudder and quake some time ago was just beyond that entrance. They just needed to get rid of these damn statues to get to it.

Then again, that was easier said then done. If he was tired already, he couldn't imagine how Harry was feeling, and these damn statues didn't stop coming; it was as if the things were stepping out of the cave walls.

If the air had been unbearable at the start of the tunnels, here at the end it was almost excruciating. His skin felt on fire and he idly wondered if the foul magic of this cave was burning off his freckles even as he banished a sword wilding statue into a stalagmite. He didn't think that he could take much more of this, and he hoped that both Emmanuel and Harry were doing better then him.

His thoughts were a jumble of questions and wonderings that mixed with his instincts and everything he had learned throughout his life. A part of him questioned if this was part of the 'life flashing through your eyes before you die' thing. But that thought was firmly squashed when he tripped over the severed hand of one of the statues, and narrowly avoiding impaling himself into something sharp and pointy.

Shaking his head and picking himself up, Charlie could only keep going and he didn't even seem to notice the variety of hexes that came out of his wand. With a hand against the wall, he crept and sidestepped through the left side of the entrance of the inner cavern, locating his other two companions with his eyes even as he chanted a flame freezing charm on a pile of burning rock that was blocking his way. Emmanuel looked as ragged as he felt, even if he seemed as strong as always. Dirt and grime stuck to the vampire in clumps and he was momentarily distracted as he saw the beads of sweat that clung to the heir's face.

He didn't know that vampires could sweat. _Interesting_.

Rolling out of the way of a mace-swinging figure he severed the arms of the thing when it was on the upswing, making the mace slip from his severed hands and smash into a statue that was behind it. A concussion hex finished the two of them off.

It was then that he noticed that there were only a few dozen of the things left and that Harry was kneeling if front of a huge chunk of rock in the middle of the cave, yelling at them to get rid of the other statues remaining while he pressed his hands desperately across the rock. The teen looked like death warmed over and he was already dreading telling his mother about this, though he hoped that was never the case. If they came out of this in one piece, he'd have to make Harry promise not to tell too much, since it would earn him a whooping the size of a Hungarian Horntail.

He didn't think of that too much, though, and just set to using the most destructive curses he could, seeing just how many of the statues he could take with every shot. He found that the steal whip spell worked well in chopping the things to ribbons, especially now that he had the space to use it. Their numbers were dwindling rapidly and it was then that he noticed the chunks and pieces that peeled off of the huge rock that Harry was kneeling in front of every time a statue was destroyed.

So that's were whatever they were searching for was imprisoned, he realized with a jolt, maybe a bit late at that. Just what kind of being or creature could survive for so long within a prison of stone? Who would be twisted enough to even do such a thing? He shook his head to clear it and banished a smoldering pile of rocks toward a group of the remaining statues. Even with the bubblehead charm in place, the foul feel from within the cave was overwhelming.

Still, seeing that Harry was mostly out of commission, he redoubled his efforts to finish what remained of the putrid things. He dared not think what kind of magic could make and maintain these living statues for more than a thousand years, though he had a suspicion that the things were leeching magic from the stone-encased creature. And were the blasted things getting stronger?

It took more and more time to destroy the statues and he was getting extremely tired. From what he could see of Emmanuel out of the corner of his eye, the Vampire was not looking any better, but as he finished blasting the statue in front of him apart he noticed something that he hadn't before. The elder vampire was not fighting any regular statues, at the moment; they seemed to move more fluidly, more easily than the stone ones.

Trying to get a closer look, he ducked into some natural cover, even as he tried to regain his breath, and noticed that there were seven statues attacking the vampire at once, and each of them had a definite metallic sheen to them, noticeable only because of the hits that Emmanuel had scored against them, peeling some of the filth that covered them. Swearing under his breath when one of these new statues managed to grace the vampire's thigh with a sword, Charlie pushed himself from the wall and tried to sneak around, sniping at whatever stone statues were left.

When he was close enough, he took careful aim and concentrated before jabbing his wand forcibly forward, hoping that he had enough energy left to do this. Immediately, thick steal chains shot from the end of his wand and careened toward the metal statues, passing them and shooting a ways away from them. Then, with an almighty jerk of his wand, Charlie pulled and the chains curved and swerved in different directions, before, in a huge arc, they doubled back and around the metallic things, bounding them and rolling them into a neat pile.

It took all of his remaining strength to round the statues up, even as one managed to get away. Quickly, he finished the motions for the complimentary enchantment that allowed the chains to become unbreakable for five to ten minutes, usually enough time for a team of Dragon Handlers to regroup and subdue one of the beasts.

Still, even as his bubblehead charm popped, he saw Emmanuel somehow destroy the remaining metallic statue, before nodding his way and turning to finish off the last straggling stone beings still around, noting that the six other metallic ones couldn't get out from the thick chains that surrounded them.

Too exhausted to do anything else, Charlie leaned against the wall, pulling his shirt collar up to cover his mouth, as he didn't think that he had the coordination to cast another bubblehead charm at the moment. Looking around, he noticed that Harry was still kneeling in front of the big boulder, only that a crack had appeared across the surface of the stone encasement. Going on a hunch, he aimed his shaking wand toward the group of struggling statues and aimed carefully before decapitating one of them with a charm that was usually used to cut up dragon scales.

His suspicions were confirmed when another crack appeared across the stone prison; Emmanuel, who seemed to have noticed as well, even as he finished the last few remaining stone statues, quickly decapitated two more of the metallic ones.

Still, what happened next would forever be imprinted in his mind, as fissures quickly formed, like spider webs, across the surface of the center stone and the most magnificent dragon he had ever seen emerged from within, as if hatching from its shell.

It was not until it spoke that Charlie Weasley lost all of his wits. Too tired to move and too shocked to think, he simply stared at the massive being in disbelief.

-  
- o -  
-

He didn't move, well aware that doing anything sudden might get Harry killed. He couldn't allow his disbelief to cloud his judgment, especially when in front of him stood a creature that was supposed to be extinct. And truly, he didn't want to go back to France to tell Eadald that the Emissary had been eaten.

Emmanuel didn't know if the ancient creature was acting instinctively or not; he didn't know if what Harry was doing would work at all, and his head was whirling with all his available options should the dragon make any sudden movements to chop off the Emissary's bowing head. Slowly, deliberately, he clutched his blood crystal tighter and looked toward the other wizard, who looked to be going into shock, not that he blamed him as he was trying very hard not to do exactly that himself.

Shaking his head minutely, he tensed as the dragon approached Harry cautiously, her breath ruffling the young ones cloak. She looked completely feral, menacing; her scales were dull and dirty, her bones were outlined against her taught and stretched skin, her eyes were bloodshot and sunken into place. She was starved and weak, probably forced into hibernation by her situation.

The question was; _was she reasonable?_

Slowly, not making a sound, he had started to make his way toward Harry's friend when the dragon was fully free, only pausing to check and see the metal statues that he was fighting break down as the beast freed itself. He moved, knowing that he had to snap the wizard out of his stupor. For now, the only thing that he could do was wait and be prepared to react if everything went sour.

That is, until he finally got into a position to see Harry's face when he tried to maintain eye contact while bowing. The boy was completely exhausted; his eyes partially glazed. It was a wonder that he had woken up two hours following his collapse after revealing the entrance of the cave. He had to admit that he should have forced the boy to rest a bit more, but the young wizard was too determined to continue onwards. Now, as he saw the tarnished fangs that were bared rather close to the Emissary's head, he knew that he should have been more insistent.

Hindsight was a troublesome thing, was it not?

However, all his thoughts fled and his movements stopped halfway to his destination when Harry's eyes started to flutter closed, exhaustion being a very credible cause, even if entirely inappropriate at the moment. The boy's body probably didn't have the energy to produce the adrenaline necessary to keep him awake. His eyes flashed quickly toward the dragon and he knew that he had to act quickly when he saw the tensing of muscles under tarnished scales.

It seemed that he was the only one capable of doing anything, even if he was fighting his own exhaustion and blood loss.

Fisting his crystal tighter, he gathered himself and called out to the dragon, making its head snap in his direction, "It would be the height of stupidity to kill the one who freed you." Indeed, so maybe the insult wasn't needed, but at least the beast was now looking towards him instead of Harry, who seemed to have collapsed.

He locked his blue-green eyes with the narrowed grey ones of the beast, noticing that it had still not moved from its position, "And why would that be, human?" she asked in a reverberating growl, "Why shouldn't I just eat him for such disrespect?"

Raising his unoccupied hand to his mouth, he quickly bit into it with his fangs and allowed the blood to pool there, concentrating fiercely as he narrowed his eyes, stretching the silence with a staring match, even as the grey eyes widened at his actions.

After a few moments, Emmanuel just shook his head, finally having enough blood in his cupped hand to cast either or both of the useful spells he could perform in his condition and situation, should this conversation go sour. Slowly, gracefully, he walked closer towards the menacing being, "Your intelligence must have failed you, Ancient One, if you think that I am a human. As to why you shouldn't eat him, I have already explained; he is the one responsible for your current freedom, he is the one who found you and he is the one who called you. He is the _Legatus_, and you would to well to remember that."

Startled, the Dragon stepped back slightly, her wings finally coming to rest against her back as she leaned toward Harry's prone form, making Emmanuel tense as the blood in his palm began to swirl menacingly. At the sound, she paused, eying him as she took in a deep, ragged breath. The next moment her eyes closed and a deep rumble was heard as she almost purred, "He smells of nature and fire, of wind and the sky. And you," she said as she opened her eyes and looked at him, completely relaxed, "You are a Blood Keeper."

It was a statement; nothing more, nothing less.

However, it had been centuries since a Vampire was referred to by that title, and he was startled to realize just how being called as such moved him; it made him unconsciously straighten in pride. Slowly, the blood in his palm calmed and became placid until only slight ripples went across its surface; had she become violent, he would have been able to use the blood on his hand, a combination of his and Harry's blood and a difficult thing to produce, to summon Harry instantaneously to his side at the spot in which he tossed some of the blood in, and later to shield them from the Dragon until they could escape.

Shifting in weariness, he watched as she looked at Harry again, this time with in analytical gaze, before turning toward him once more, her great head arching her neck as she did so, "Are you certain that his human is a _Legatus_? He seems to be too young to be recognized as such."

Again, a statement.

"He is, though he has only been recognized for a few short weeks," he told her as he walked toward them. Slowly, he knelt down beside Harry and placed the boy into a better position before feeding him the blood in his palm; it was already charged with magic and it would help the young wizard recuperate faster. "Now," he started, looking toward the curious Dragon, "we should leave this place, and quickly, if only to get away from this foul smell, not to mention the horrible magic."

He swiftly picked Harry up and used magic to levitate Charlie before making his way carefully out of the cave. He knew that he would need to feed after all of this, but he also knew that morning was approaching; he wouldn't be able to stay in the open for long, so he needed to prepare for that eventuality.

When they reached the outside, he noticed that the Ancient Dragon had fallowed them out on shaky legs and was watching the night sky with riveted eyes, taking deep breaths of the crisp cool air. He was startled however, when the creature simply lay down on its side and closed its eyes.

He could do nothing but watch the Dragons even breaths in disbelief. It took him awhile to come to grips with the situation; what with the Emissary collapsed, the Dragon Handler in shock and the Dragon itself asleep.

Emmanuel could only hope not to find himself in such situations too often, but still made sure that they were all comfortable and sleeping before leaving to prepare.

He had three hours before the sun rose, after all.

-  
- o -  
-

He was tired, though he supposed that the word couldn't really cover the degree of exhaustion that plagued him. He felt both drawn-out and hollow, his eyes unwilling to cooperate with him. He stretched; his muscles protesting that very action, and felt his stomach clench in hunger and yet he did not feel hungry enough to eat. In short, his body was a mass of contradictions and he didn't know why.

Still, Harry Potter was nothing if not stubborn, and he had things to do.

Opening his eyes with difficulty, he could tell that it was well into the day, about eleven o'clock in the morning, meaning that he had slept at least eight hours; not enough to completely recover, but enough to stabilize him, he was sure. If anything, he knew that some food would help his recovery greatly, even if he didn't feel hungry at the moment, so with this in mind, he stood up with some difficulty and made his way out of his room, knowing that he wouldn't be able to call on the elements for at least a few more hours, so he would leave his bath and change of clothes for when he was able to do so.

Besides, he didn't think that he had the strength necessary to go to the bathroom and come back on the conscious side of the spectrum; he didn't want Charlie or Emmanuel to find him passed out on the sink or something more embarrassing.

He had already noticed that the pajamas that he was wearing were not of his own creation and wondered just where they had come from, but pushed the thought out of his mind a moment later. He needed all of his concentration to avoid stumbling; his body was uninjured, but it still felt weak.

Emmanuel was the only that could bring them to this cabin safely, so at least the vampire was alright, and seeing as he hadn't been awakened earlier or left a note explaining dire circumstanced, he knew that Charlie was safe as well. What he was wondering more than anything else, however, was what had happened to the majestic dragon from the cavern; just by finding himself in this cabin, he knew that they had made it out safely, but had she made it out as well?

It was a question that he needed to answer as soon as possible.

Reaching the small table and sitting down with a heartfelt sigh, he was glad that someone had left food on the table for him, and if they hadn't and this was someone else's meal, well, though luck. He needed it more, anyways. The Sprites were probably exhausted as well, seeing how many of them had helped him in his search; Emmanuel was probably sleeping, so he knew that he wouldn't see the Vampire Heir until nightfall. Charlie was probably awake already, though he didn't know the redhead's whereabouts; hopefully he would be able to get him some potions, pepper-up being the most needed at the moment.

Giving a sigh of contentment as he started on one of the sandwiches, immediately feeling his stomach wake up and clamor for more, he leaned back on his chair and with all the dignity that he could gather and all the poise at his disposal he just slumped down on the chair, his head lolling to the side as he chewed.

_Right, now, what next?_ He asked himself as he grabbed another bite.

The Hogwarts Express had left without him, though he wasn't certain about how long ago since he wasn't sure if there was a time difference between England and Transylvania. He wouldn't be able to even make it to the school today, seeing as wouldn't be fully recovered until the next day at the least; too many Sprites would be needed to transport him from such a long distance, otherwise and he knew that there weren't any of the little beings to spare; Emmanuel would still be too tired to make the trip to the blood-circle in London, from which they would have to do an independent jump toward Hogwarts. Something that was best accomplished when one had their wits about them at the least, which he doubted was the case at the moment.

And he wasn't forgetting the Ancient Dragon that they had freed last night. He would have to deal with her before he even planned on going back. She had been imprisoned more than a thousand years ago and he doubted that she would be able to come with the world as it was now.

Still, he was lucky that September 1st fell on a Friday this year. If he played his cards right, he might be able to arrive at the School on Sunday morning; however, it would mean that he would need a very good explanation, and the possibility that he would be too late to establish a separate teaching identity for his Magical Theory class. It was a risk, to be sure, but dealing with the current situation was more important at the moment.

Polishing his fourth sandwich off and washing it down with some lemonade, Harry stood a bit more steadily this time, feeling slightly better now that he didn't feel as if a hole had been carved out of his stomach.

Heading toward the front entrance and thinking that he might as well meditate and see if he could get himself in order, he really didn't expect the sight that greeted him upon opening the door. After all, it's not everyday that you find an ancient dragon splayed lazily on your front lawn while being washed thoroughly by an overenthusiastic Weasley.

Sitting down rather abruptly in the front step of the little cottage, Harry simply stared, dazed at what he was seeing; She was bigger than he remembered, certainly bigger than the Hungarian Horntail he had fought against in the Tri-wizard Tournament. Her scales were completely silver-gray, darkening on top and lightening around her belly. All of the small spikes along her spine, head and tail, along with the long, elegantly sweeping horns in her head were made of pure silver, without a doubt.

She wasn't bulky in the least, and even if she needed some time to regain her health, he didn't think that she would ever be anything but sleek; if he had to venture a guess, he would say that she was probably pretty fast on land, as well as having great maneuverability in the air.

_Well_, he finally concluded, _at least that's something I don't have to worry about._

"Harry!" came the joyous call, snapping him out of his daze, "Isn't she magnificent?" Charlie asked as he used his wand to conjure some more water before directing it toward a soapy patch of scales at high pressure. His manner almost gushed admiration and awe.

And well, he had never expected to meet the fan-girl within this Weasley brother, having already met Ron's when the subject inevitable changed toward the Chudley Cannons; Though he had to admit that at least Charlie was going fan-girlie on a very masculine subject.

Nothing but awesomely dangerous beasts to rile out this Weasley, indeed.

"She is more than magnificent, Charlie," he answered from his place, knowing that he should be moving around too much, but more than willing to indulge his redheaded friend. It was then, however, as he went back to observe the enigmatic creature, that he found a grey eye with its elongated pupil focused completely on him. Looking back at her with extreme curiosity, he kept his conversation going with the older wizard, since Charlie probably thought that she was still asleep, and he wanted to know her intentions before he addressed her directly, "She is an impossibility; her species is thought of as myth, extinct. How she survived for so long is a complete mystery."

"Exactly! This will knock the magical world on its ears! When they find out that she was found, alive at that, they will have to re-write the books! Experts from all over the world will want to see her!"

The grey eye narrowed at that and Harry sent her a reassuring smile as he answered the joyous redhead, "You do know that she is not an attraction in a zoo, eh, Charlie? Remember what type of Dragon you are talking about here. Not only is she highly intelligent, but she can communicate that intelligence as well, do you think she will allow herself to be poked and prodded by researchers? That she will let wizards gawk at her? That she will allow a government or institution that think they own her?"

"Of course not! I know that the situation will have to be handled with caution, but you should realize that they won't leave her alone that easily. As is, we will need to find someway to protect her and care for her while we deal with the wizarding world's reaction, right? I mean, she's in no shape to be fending for herself at the moment, and she'll be perused by poachers or worse if precautions aren't taken. And that's not even taking the Dark Lord into account, can you imagine what he'd do if he captured her?"

Nodding, Harry closed his eyes, not having considered all of the possible complications. The reminder of Voldemort was a hard one, seeing as he had pushed him out of his mind every time he thought of him in the recent weeks. But now, with his impending return to Hogwarts, he wouldn't be able to disregard those thoughts so easily. Blinking his eyes open, he looked over towards Charlie, needing his input, "Where would she be the safest, then?"

He couldn't risk anything happening to her. She was, after all, the last of her kind.

Pausing in his work, with an enormous silver claw draped across his lap as he cleaned it, Charlie seemed to think about the question before silently continuing with his task. It was five or ten minutes later that he spoke, having taken care of three more of the dragons claws, "Truthfully, I doubt that she would be left alone in one of the Dragon Preserves; even the more secure ones. Personally, I think that she would be best protected in some private lands that can be secured from intruders, but I cant think of anyone that has vast enough or secluded enough terrain for that," he paused, as if double checking his options before nodding, "Hogwarts, its grounds and the surrounding mountains are probably the safest place where she could be, though some severe preparations for the winter months would need to be made."

Nodding to himself and he considered that option, he knew that that was probably their best bet as well, especially since he would be able to be close at hand as well, "That would probably work. The Sprites live in a small island as well, so if there is any trouble and she needs some temporary shelter we could transport her there with enough preparations. I would need to talk to the vampires to see if they know of any other options that they might have access to. Thanks Charlie, I don't know what I'd do without you at the moment."

"No sweat, mate," came his answer as the other wizard moved to another set of claws, "You know, she will take between three or four months to fully recover; she will need someone to look after her and such…" he trailed off hesitantly, as if figuring something out before continuing determinedly, "I could probably take time off from work to do that, especially if I explained the situation to my boss. Do you think that she'll allow me to take care of her, Harry?"

With a wink at the ancient dragon and a slight nod from him, though he didn't understand why she would ask for his approval, she opened her other eye as well and twisted her head slightly, "Of course, young one, it would be my honor if you would be willing to care for me while my health is thus compromised."

Startled by the sudden comment, Charlie could only stare at the smirking dragon in shock, even as his mouth worked furiously to try and say something. Harry, almost laughing at the sight, simply heaved himself into a standing position and addressed the smirking reptile, "Well, now that that's settled, we just need to find a way for Charlie to get over this habit of becoming speechless in your presence, Ancient One,"

Slowly, tiredly, Harry walked toward the other being, stumbling only slightly as he bowed to her, "I am Harry James Potter, this World's _Legatus_; Emissary to the Sprites and Ambassador to the Vampires."

She, in kind, stood carefully up before giving him a slight bow in return, "I am known by many names, but my favored one is Marraine; I am the sole survivor of my kind, The Guardians of Life. I am the Matriarch of all Dragons."

"Then it is an honor to meet you, Marraine," he finished with a nod before turning to Charlie, who was watching Marraine with shock still written on his face, "Now, Charlie, I'm sure that our guest is pretty hungry, would it be possible to find her something to eat?"

"Sure, Harry," he answered, still daze, before he popped away without another word. A few strands of red hair drifted down from where then once stood on the older wizards head.

Puzzled as the other wizards sudden departure, he cursed his luck when he remembered his need of a Pepper-up potion, not to mention that he needed to inform the Headmaster to see if he might be able to bring Marraine to Hogwarts as well.

Shaking his head, Harry followed the ancients lead and sat down once more, wondering were this conversation will lead, "He will get used to you soon enough, I am sure," he told her, "though sooner would be the better option, before he splinches off more than a few hairs."

"Certainly, young one. Given the circumstances and what I've gleaned of the current times from your conversation and what the young wizard said while cleaning my hide, it is not really an unexpected reaction," her voice was still deep, but it did not hold the same gravelly quality that it had inside the cave, "Now, tell me about yourself, Emissary, and the world that I have awakened in. It has been long since I have tasted freedom and I do not wish to meet this new time unprepared."

Smiling at her as she settled her great head comfortably and re-folded her wings more comfortable, he started to speak, though slightly puzzled at her complete change of behavior. Though he could probably guess that a after so many centuries of imprisonment, anyone would be grumpy enough to chop the heads of the first people one saw. But he would leave those thoughts for later considerations as he started to speak about the current condition of the Magical Community.

Hopefully, he would be able to learn as much about her as she did about him.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
